Keep Holding On
by Reigns'Sweetheart
Summary: *Sequel to Dean's Hidden Hero* Dean and Leah are now in college. When Dean applies for a job and lands an interview, will things begin to spiral with the new people that come into their lives? Or will they be able to show the strength in their relationship, even when one of them begins to feel left out? Will their relationship be tested in more ways than one?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the sequel to 'Dean's Hidden Hero'. I hope everyone enjoys! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only. **

_***A few months later...***_

It was a warm January day in Miami as Leah, Naomi and I were in the beginning of our second semester. It had been a rough and crazy few months for the three of us since coming here. We had to adjust to college life while Naomi had to get used to a long distance relationship with Jimmy since he was in Georgia Tech and she was here with us at University of Miami.

"How are you enjoying the dorms?" Naomi asked me when we all met up after our last class.

"I like it and I like my roommate. We've become really good friends and not to mention that he works at the business that I was planning on applying for. Remember the lady that came to speak at our graduation and her giving me her business card? Mrs. Knight? That's same place he works at." I tell them as we walk around the campus. "He gave me a list of the spots that they were hiring for and so I'm going to see if I could apply for something."

"That's really good!" Leah exclaims as she gives me a hug. Pulling away, we share a kiss before holding hands. "What kind of positions do they have?"

"Maintenance, receptionist and whole bunch of other stuff." I tell them as we make our way to the library. "I was thinking about maybe maintenance or receptionist. Just until I find something else that I can qualify for there to get more experience. At least it'll help me have one foot in the door for when we graduate."

"That's good though." Naomi says. "It can probably even help you get a job there."

I nodded as we showed our id's to the guards as we walked into the building that held the library. Once inside, we swiped our id's to sign in and find a quiet table that had computers. It was big enough to fit our books that we needed for our homework.

"What are you two planning on doing tonight?" Asks Leah as we log into the computers and wait for it to start up.

"I don't know." Said Naomi. "I was told that a party is going to happen tonight. But we've been to a lot of them recently."

"I don't feel like going to another party." I tell the two of them as I go to the website of the business that my roommate gave me the list for as far as their jobs go.

"Me either." Said Naomi. Leah quickly agreed as she poked her head from behind the computer.

Getting to the website, I looked through the careers section to see what all I could qualify for and decided to try the receptionist position. I know that one doesn't always see a guy working in that, but it's better than nothing. Besides, I know that after we graduate, Leah and I will be getting married and I want to be able to give her the best wedding that she can possibly have. This job can help me save some money, even if it's not a lot and some of that money can go towards something for the two of us.

"Let's just hang out tonight, the three of us." Leah suggests as she looks at the two of us. "We can watch a movie or something and eat junk food."

"Sounds like a plan to me." I say as I give her a smile.

_**Later that night...**_

"Hey." Said my roommate, Cody Rhodes as he walked into the room. I had just finished changing into a clean shirt after taking a shower. He stood at six foot one and had blue eyes and was from Marietta, Georgia. He spoke with a lisp, but he was a pretty smart guy.

"Hey, man." I said as we greeted each other. "How you doing?"

"I'm good and you?" He asked.

"I'm doing great." I tell him with a smile on my face.

Cody looks at me with his blue eyes and smiles. "You're in a really good mood today, it seems."

"Yeah, I just applied for a job at that place you work at, after my last class." I told him. "I'm hoping I get the job. I never thought that I would be friends with someone who actually works there."

"How come?" He asks.

I shrug. "I just thought that everyone there would be older than me and so I didn't think I'd be such good friends with someone there."

"When you get the job, because I know you will, be careful with some of the girls there." He says.

"Why?" I ask, curiously as I sit on my bed and listen to him. Our room was bigger than I thought it would be, just like last semester. I always thought that dorms were smaller than these. It had two beds that had a window by each bed as well as a desk in between them that was made of wood as well as the chair. There was only one bathroom that reminded, size wise, of the bathroom that Leah and I had in our apartment back in Ohio. It wasn't big, but it was enough and I was okay with it. The curtains were a dark blue that was hard to see through which was a good thing, in my opinion. We had a mini fridge in the room with a microwave and some shelves. The rest of the stuff that Cody and I had in our room was some furniture that we put in it like two extra chairs and a lamp.

"Because there's some girls there that don't take their job seriously unless they're on the business end of things." He tells me. "They like to earn what they want in the not so classiest of ways. And I know you are engaged to Leah, so I thought I should let you know so that you could have a head's up."

My eyes widened. "I see. Thanks for letting me know. I appreciate that. I'm going to go meet up with her and Naomi in a bit. What are you doing tonight?"

"I'm going to be with my girlfriend." He replies. He was in a relationship with some girl named Anna who was from Tennessee. She was in the Engineering program with Leah for Bio medical Engineering and they were two of the top students in the class and in a major that consisted of a lot more guys than females.

"Do you know if anybody checks their dorms at night?" I ask.

Cody thought for a moment. "I don't know. I'm sure they do though like they do here, but the RA's don't check everyday. Why?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering." I tell him.

"What, you want to spend a night with Leah?" He asks. I said nothing, though he smiled at me already knowing the answer. "You trying to get laid, buddy?"

"No." I say as I look at him. "It's...you already know the situation that her and I were both in before we came here. I'm just really used to being with her all the time, so it feels a bit weird not having her next to me as much."

"You're not used to it." Cody says as he lays down in his bed and looks at me. "At least you're a hell of a lot happier when you actually see her."

_**A few days later...**_

***Leah's POV* **

"Hey beautiful." Says Dean as he walks up to me when I walk out of my last class for the day and see him standing there.

"Hey, you." I say with a big smile as I walk up to him. We share a kiss before he takes my books and holds my hand in his, intertwining our fingers. "How was your day?"

He gives me a big smile. "It was great. I got an email from where I applied to and they want to interview me."

"That's great, baby!" I exclaim as I give him a hug before taking his hand in mine. "When's the interview?"

"It's going to be on Wednesday, but it's going to be at 10 in the morning, so I'm going to have to miss the class I have that day at that time." He tells me. "It's either that or I miss out on an opportunity to have a job. I don't know where else to look right now."

"I understand, I don't have a problem with that." I tell him, reassuringly. "I'm proud of you though and I hope you get the job. I can see how much you want it."

"I really do. It's a step in the right direction though. Who knows if I can even work for them or something when we graduate. I could use them as a reference if I want to work somewhere else." He says as we turn the corner and then out the door to walk around some of the 260 acres located on the main campus of the school. I smile hearing the excitement in his voice. We pass by the Jerry Herman Ring Theater which is used for student plays and musicals and stop near a shade from a nearby tree. People weren't kidding when they talked about the sun here. I'm used to cold weather and almost 70 degree weather is not what I consider cold for January.

"What do you want to do tonight? I have to study for a test, but after that I'll be free for the rest of the night." I say as I look up at him.

He thought for a moment. "Want to come to my room?"

"Isn't your roommate going to be there?" I ask.

"It can depend on what time you come by." He says. "But he spends every night with his girlfriend and comes back at nine. So we'll have enough time for ourselves."

I look at him. "You're hoping that he goes to see his girlfriend, aren't you?"

"Absolutely." Dean quickly replies with a slick smile. "I miss it being just the two of us sharing a room. It can be hard at times not waking up to you. Sometimes I find myself reaching over for you and than I have to remind myself that you're in another room."

"I don't like it too much either." I tell him. "I miss you sleeping next to me."

I pout and see him smile before he chuckles softly and gives me a kiss. "At least, after this year, we're one year closer to getting married."

"And I'm looking forward to that." I reply with a smile. Ever since he proposed, I couldn't wait to get married to him, but we decided to wait until we were finished with school. The thing is that, for my major you can get either a Masters or a PhD for a Doctorate in Philosophy. It's possible to even get both. And that would take years to finish.

A few hours later, I found myself in Dean's room. We just sat on his bed, talking about random things like we used to and it felt nice. He had me in his arms and it felt nice being in them again. It always did.

"So what are you going to do about your major?" He asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask, a bit confused.

He thought for a moment. "How does that five year thing work?"

"It's a dual program. So I would be able to earn my Bachelors in Science in Bio medical Engineering and a Masters of Science in Bio medical Engineering in 5 years rather than the traditional 4 years for the Bachelor's and an extra 2 years or so for a Master's. I need to have a minimum GPA of 3.0 by the time I apply and I need to take GRE examination and have a combined score of more than 300 if they're using the new scale or 1000 if they're using the old one on the verbal and quantivite portions."

"Damn." He says. "You can do it though. You already have a 4.0 GPA so that shouldn't be a problem. What's the GRE exam though?"

"It measures your verbal reasoning, quantitative reasoning, critical thinking and analytical writing skills. The three sections are Verbal reasoning, Quantitative Reasoning and Analytical Writing." I tell him.

He took in that information and seemed to understand. "When do you need to apply?"

"If I'm qualified, I meed to apply prior to the beginning of final exams in the second semester of junior year. But they advise us to apply as early as possible though in our junior year." I reply. "I rather do it in 5 years though. It saves me an extra year and it saves us extra money."

"What if you want to do the PhD thing that they mentioned that the program has?" Asked Dean.

"If I want to purse that, I can transfer over into that program without completing a thesis or project, but only under general requirements." I tell him. "Which include a letter of support by a faculty member and a completion of an application for admission to the PhD program unless I'm qualified enough to get to the PhD program straight from the Undergraduate program. Though, if I get a GPA of 3.8 or better, I can receive an Award of Academic Merit from the Graduate School. It'll go on my transcripts and it'll look really good on it, Dean."

He looks at me and smiles. "You can do it. I can see it in your eyes that you have a passion for it."

"I really do." I say to him with a smile on my face. "I love this Engineering stuff. It's so cool and I never thought that I would love it as much as I do. I have to get more information though on the PhD program and how all of that works. If I decide to do the PhD program, than I'm going to see if I can do the four semesters a year, if they have it here so that I can finish in less than four years."

"How do you do that?" He asks.

I look at him. "Do what?"

"Be so smart." Dean replies. "I'm happy to get at least a 3.0 and your a genius."

"You're a genius, too, you know." I tell him confidently. "You just have to believe that you have to believe that you can do it and I know you can. You can get a Bachelor's in Business Administration or a Bachelor of Science in Business Administration. Either way, I'm going to be really proud of me fiance and I can't wait to see you show me your degree. And then if you want, you can get an MBA. Before you know it, we'll both be super successful. More successful than we ever thought possible. Of course, I want to get married and so we're definitely going to make that happen."

Dean chuckled as he tightened his arms around me and kissed my neck. "I don't mind that wedding. I'm going to make sure though that I still give you all of my attention."

"And I promise the same thing. I miss you and we haven't been able to do have any alone time." I say as I draw patterns on his chest. "It's frustrating because I want to be with you."

"We have some time left before Cody comes back." He whispers in my ear. I knew what he had meant, but I also knew that he knows that it's not all about sex with us. The sex is amazing, but that's not the only thing that I love about our times together.

Dean is the only guy that I feel 100% comfortable in talking to about anything. The only guy that can make me smile like crazy and bring so much butterflies to my stomach. The guy who's love for me is so strong, that I can feel it without him even being there by my side. People may have thought that he was perfect and understandably so. Nobody is perfect, and neither am I. But Dean is perfect to me. He has a big heart and he's so caring and sweet. I see a side of Dean that nobody else sees and that's his sweet side. His soft side. The side who will make me happy and who will make me smile.

After making love, we laid in each other's arms until we both decided that we needed to get dressed, but we ended up taking a shower where we continued to make love. After hesitantly peelings ourselves off of each other, we got dressed and fixed the bed before laying in each other's arms again as we talked and watched Dane Cook on Comedy Central on the television that Dean and Cody shared. For some reason, Dean and I loved watching comedy. Specifically, Kevin Hart. It wasn't until a little after eleven that Cody returned and greeted the both of us. After a few minutes of talking, Dean got up with me to take me back to my room.

"Do you have to go back to your room?" I ask as Dean stands in front of me, holding both of my hands.

"As much as I want to because that would be my favorite thing to do every night like it always has been, I don't want to get you and Naomi into any trouble for staying in your room." He says. "I would blame myself for who knows how long if you did."

I pouted, really wanting him to stay. I didn't like that we didn't share the same bed anymore like we had before coming to college. And after being together for a year as of last month, we've been really happy together.

"Hey, don't be sad, baby." He says softly as he takes my face in his hands and strokes my cheeks with his thumbs. "We'll figure it out, the whole sleeping arrangement thing. We've made it this far, we'll be okay."

"I know." I say with my face still cupped in his hands. "I just miss us being in each other's arms every night and every morning. I got used to being in your arms and the feeling of having them around me so it's just going to take some getting used to."

"It's hard for me, too, Leah." Says Dean as he kisses my forehead and wraps his strong arms around me. "I want to wake up next to you every morning and sleep with you every night. Things will get better though. We just have to keep pushing through it."

I nuzzle his chest before finding his neck and burying my face there. Feeling his fingers softly go up and down my back, I sigh happily and closed my eyes. I opened them back up when he stopped and slowly pulled away.

"I guess this means, you're going back to your room." I say quietly.

Looking into his blue eyes, I see a sparkle in them that shows that he may be having something up his sleeve, but I don't acknowledge it. I just wanted to enjoy this moment that he's in front of me and holding me.

"I love you." I tell him.

"I love you, too." Dean replies with a smile. We share a soft and sweet, lingering kiss before we pull away and say good night to each other. I happily look at my engagement ring when I close the door to my room behind me.

**A/N: Are you glad that Dean was able to get a job interview for Mrs. Knight and her company? Do you believe he'll get the job? How do you think Leah and Dean are dealing with not being with each other every night anymore like they used to? When do you think they'll plan a wedding date? Do you think that Leah and Dean should attempt to try to stay together for one night, or will they try to not risk any trouble for it? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to TheLunaticFringeGirl, Seth rollins babe, Jayjaylove, jessica619, and Alexandria M for reviewing:)**

**Thank you as well to those who have put this story on their favorites and alerts list. It really means a lot to me. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only. **

***Leah's POV*  
><strong>I was in the library studying with Naomi after finishing up a project when someone walked up to the table that we were sitting in. Looking up, we saw that it was Anna Smith who was in a lot of my classes because we were in the same major. She had green eyes with blonde hair and a small, button nose and light freckles on her face.

"Can I sit here?" She asked.

Naomi and I looked at each other and agreed to let her sit. Moving some of our things out of the way, she took a seat and took out a few of her books with her pen and some highlighters. Silence began to fill the air once again after she got settled as the library continued to be filled with students whispering as they spoke to each other and fingers clacking on keyboards from those working on the computers.

The library had rows upon rows of shelves that were filled with books. There was not one shelve that was empty. There were encylopedias, biographies, memoirs and history books as well as a few that were for just reading. Thought I didn't really use any of the books, I still loved to come to the library.

"Can I ask something?" Anna asked after a few minutes.

"Go ahead." Sai Naomi as she finished writing something in her notebook.I knew that she may just be trying to make conversation, but I was too focused on what I was doing to get side tracked at the moment. I wasn't planning for any sidetracking today until I was finished with my studying. Call my an overachiever if you must.

"There's going to be a get together tomorrow night and I was wondering if the two of you would like to come." She said.

"What time and where?" Naomi asked.

I looked up at her and waited for an answer. Anna and I got along and we never had any problems with each other. Though some would wonder if the day would come when we did. We were two of the top students in the class and in our major and our grades were almost always at around the same level.

"It's starts at 9 but the real thing won't start until 10 and again, it's going to be tomorrow night." Anna replied. "It's going to be in one of the Sorority houses."

"I don't know." I said honestly. "As many parties as we've been too, I'm not sure just yet."

"You've been to parties before. You can go to this one." Anna said with a sweet smile. I looked at her seriously and went back to my books, leaving Naomi to deal with her. As much as I got along with Anna, there were times when I just didn't want to deal with it. We didn't have anything in common really and nothing to ever talk about unless it had anything to do with one of our classes.

"Can we have the time and place in case we decide to go?" Naomi asks.

"Sure, let me just write it down for you." Anna replied.

After a few moments, Anna gave Naomi the piece of paper that held the time and place as well as the date for what she called a get together. Anna excused herself to go to the bathroom, taking her purse with her and leaving her books.

"Are you okay?" Naomi asked as she looked up at me after putting the piece of paper away. "You're more quiet than usual today."

"Yeah, I'm just not in that great of a mood today." I reply softly. I stop reading and just stare at the words as if I'm going to get anything out of them in that manner.

"Did something happen with Dean?" She asked.

I stay quiet for a moment. "No. Well, sort of. Dean and I got into an argument this morning. I wanted to see if we could spend the night together, like overnight type of thing instead of the few hours in the room and leaving type of thing."

"And he doesn't want to?" Naomi asked.

"He says he does, but...I don't know. Maybe I'm just overreacting." I say softly as I close my books and rest my chin on my hands. "I just miss him is all. And then he got the job that he applied for and then with school and him working, I guess I'm just hoping that we can still spend time together."

Naomi looks at me and moves her chair closer to me as I lay my head down. "It's said that space makes the heart grow fonder. I can see truth to that, just look at me and Jimmy. It can help the two of you appreciate the time that you actually have together. I'm not saying that you don't, but it can help even if you already do."

I give her a small smile. "I'll be okay."

"I know you will. And so will you and Dean as a couple." Naomi tells me reassuringly. "The guy is crazy about you, I mean he asked you to marry him. You'll find a way to spend some time together."

I nod but keep my head down until I heard the chair next to me. Looking up, I see Anna sitting back down and giving me a soft smile, as if understanding that my mood was off today and leaving me alone.

***Dean's POV* **

"You're back." Says Cody when I walk into our room and put my bag down.

"Yeah I was taking the drug test thing." I told him as I sat down on my bed and closed my eyes when I leaned back. I had gotten the job that I had applied for and I begin next week Monday. Orientation was yesterday and the drug testing was today.

"How did that go?" He asked as he sat up.

"It actually went good. It was simple, really." I replied. "I saw some of the girls that I guess work there. There was a pair of twins."

Cody smiled. "The Bellas. I started around the same time that they did and they look pretty hot. Especially the one with the nice chest."

I shook my head and smiled. "They're okay."

"You don't want Leah to know that you find another female attractive, do you?" He asked with a slick smile.

"It's not that. But I think Leah's pretty hot. To me, I can find a girl that's hot and whatnot, but they don't grab my attention like Leah does." I said to him. Saying her name and thinking of her reminded me of how much I miss her and how silly that argument that we had this morning kind of seemed. "So how are you and Anna?"

Cody took a deep breath in. "It's going good. I just think I'm probably doing something wrong."

"Why do you say that?" I ask when I look over at him and sit up.

"For some reason things have been distant lately between her and I." Cody replies. "And she isn't leaving any clues as to if I'm doing anything wrong so I was just wondering if it's something that I'm doing that she wants me to figure out on my own."

I thought for a moment. "What are you thinking so far?"

"Maybe I need to give her more attention or be more romantic." He says. "Or both."

I stay quiet, thinking about Leah. As if reading my mind, Cody speaks up as he stays sitting on his bed.

"Look, I know that you and Leah are both very busy with school. And I know that you're going to be even more busy now that you're going to start working." Cody says. "But make sure that you take time out for Leah and for your relationship with her. The same thing goes for her. Don't forget about each other just because you're both busy. Go be with her. I'll cover for you if the RA comes by tonight. Show each other that you both love each other and that you're both sorry. You proposed to her for a reason, right?"

"She's mad at me." I say softly.

"If Leah is mad, then she's mad." Cody says. "But rather that than losing her. Sometimes we have to swallow our pride to not lose the ones we loves, no matter how it is that needs to put their pride aside. It's not a bad thing to have pride. But we have to be careful to not let it cause us to lose or even jeopardize the good that we already have. Now, I'll cover for you if the RA comes by. You did it for me last night, knowing that there was a possibility that they could come. It's my turn to return the favor."

A few minutes later, I went for a shower before getting a few things that I may need for an over night stay at Leah's room. I put my things in a string bookbag and grab a sweater in case. Looking at my phone, I see that it's almost dinner time and I go to Leah and Naomi's room first, to see if they were there. Naomi came out of the room and smiled when she saw me.

"Hey, Dean." She said. "How you doing?"

"I'm good and you?" I asked.

"I'm good. You looking for Leah?" Asked Naomi.

"Both of you actually. I was wondering if we could all grab some dinner together." I replied.

She smiled. "Sure, let me just get Leah."

Naomi went back into the room and I heard her talking before I step in the doorway. Their room was about the same size as my room with Cody but the colors and decorations were different. It showed Leah and Naomi's personality a bit as well as giving a cozy vibe to it. Leah looks past her shoulders and locks eyes with me. I saw her almost smile, but she looked down before putting her hair in a braid. I walked in the room when Naomi signaled for me to walk in and waited until she went into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Hey." I said to Leah as her blue eyes looked up into mine.

"Hi." She says.

I wanted to take her in my arms. "I um...how are you?"

"I'm okay." Leah tells me. "You?"

"Same. I did the drug testing thing today. It was alright." I reply.

Silence filled the room again and I shoved my hands into my pockets. "I missed you today, Leah. I'm sorry."

"Dean..." She started to say.

"No, Leah I'm really sorry." I tell her, wanting her to believe me.

She looked down as she played with her hands. "I felt silly because I thought I was overreacting. But all I wanted was just one night where we don't have to sleep in two completely different rooms. Just for one night and because you wanted to-we both wanted it-, not because I alone wanted that to happen. I felt like you may not have wanted to and I...I..."

I cupped her face in my hands and was about to kiss her when I remembered that the door to her room was still open and more people were beginning to fill the halls as they headed out for dinner. Naomi came back out of the bathroom and turned off the light. I heard Leah whimper quietly and looking like she wanted to just curl up in her bed.

Grabbing their things, I walked out of their room and leaned up against the wall, waiting for them to come out. When they did, they closed the door behind them and locked it.

We went to Naomi's car and went to our favorite Chinese place. Ordering the usual, we patiently waited for our food as we talked about different things. Leah went to get the food and Naomi gave me a curious look.

"What's in your bag?" She asked with a smile.

"Um..." Was all I could say at the moment before she gave me a knowing smile.

"It's okay. You can stay tonight." Naomi told me. "Just don't spend the entire night arguing."

I looked at her. "You sure?"

"Yes. Dean, you don't think I know how much you've been wanting to stay in the same room with her since we started college?" She asked. "Leah's not the only one. But the two of you have been handling it better than I thought you would."

"It doesn't feel like I am. I miss her." I say softly.

Leah came back with our food before I could say anything else and sat down next to me after giving us our food. She looked at me and blinked a few times before taking a bite out of her food. A few hours later, I went with the girls to their room and went in.

"What's in the bag?" Leah asked quietly when she saw me put it down. I let her take it and open it before I said anything about what was in it. She looked up at me with a sparkle in her eyes. "You're staying?"

"Just for tonight." I reply. "Like I said before, I don't want to get the both of you into any trouble. And Cody is covering for me tonight in case our rooms get checked. I need to be with my fiance tonight. I really love you Leah."

"I love you, too." Leah replied as she gave me a small smile and touched my nose with hers before sitting next to me. I wrapped my arms around her and felt her curl up against my body. It felt good having her in my arms and I know that I won't want to let her go tomorrow morning.

"Don't think that I don't want to be here with you." I whisper to her. "Because if it was up to me, I'd be in here every night and I'd never leave."

Leah snuggles closer to me as she rests her head on my shoulder and wraps an arm around my waist. I kiss her head as I play with her hair, before resting my hand on my waist.

**_That Monday..._**

"Welcome to your first day on the job, Mr. Ambrose." Said Mrs. Knight with a smile as she came out of her office and saw me walking over to my desk.

"Thank you again, Mrs. Knight, for this opportunity." I tell her as I shake her hand. "It means a lot to me."

"No problem." She says with a smile. "I was glad to see that you applied for the job. It can only go up from here."

After a few more minutes, Mrs. Knight left and I took a seat at my desk. I looked at everything that was there, from the computer to the phone and remembered what I was taught about it. From what certain things to say when I'm on the phone and what I needed to do on the computer. Quickly getting to work, I heard a familiar voice and looked up to see Cody coming up to me with Nikki by his side.

"Nikki, this is my friend and my roommate, Dean. This is Nikki, and like I mentioned before, we started working here around the same time.

We greeted each other, but I couldn't help but notice the way she eyed me. I kept my focus on what I was doing and then my phone when I looked through it and smiled when I saw a picture of Leah that I took over the weekend when she was sleeping. She looked peaceful and content.

"Dean?" Asked Cody.

"Huh?" I said, coming back into reality. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"If you wanted to go out with us after work for a few drinks." He said.

I gave him a look. "No thank you. Leah's picking me up, today and I want to spend some time with her and Naomi."

"Who's Leah and Naomi?" Nikki asked.

"Naomi has been my friend since high school and Leah is my fiance." I reply.

"So you're engaged." Nikki stated in a not so thrilled tone. "That's nice. How old are you?"

I looked at her before looking at my roommate who was still standing there. "I'm 18."

"Aren't you too young to be engaged?" She asked.

"What does my age have to do with anything?" I ask. "You don't know our story, so don't give a comment like that to me. That's my girl and who I want to spend the rest of my life with. I know that's a big thing to handle for a lot of 18 year old's out there these days, but you don't know my story either."

"Why don't you enlighten me with your story?" Asks Nikki.

I chuckled and shook my head. "I don't think so."

"Why not?" She asks.

"I don't want to." I reply. "It was nice meeting you, but I have to get back to work."

Giving Cody a look, my eyes told him that I wanted to stay away from her. There was just something about her that didn't feel right with me and I didn't know why. Nikki was just sending me these weird vibes and I didn't like it. I wanted nothing to do with her.

**_A few hours later..._**

While I was clocking out, Cody came up to me again. He clocked out as well, and walked with me to the room where we had our things.

"I'm going to ask again, do you want to get some drinks when we get out?" Cody asked.

"It's Monday, though." I say as I look.

"And what's the problem?" He asks. "People can't get drinks on Mondays?"

Thinking about it, I sighed. "Just one drink and one drink only. I'm not trying to get wasted. Let me just let Leah know."

Taking out my phone, I text Leah to let her know and got a quick reply with her saying that she would talk to me soon and to be careful. Walking out of the room, I see Nikki standing there and Cody going up to her.

"You're coming?" I asked.

"Yes." Nikki says when she looks up from her phone. "I could use some drinks right now. I wonder if they have wine."

I shook my head and looked at Cody, making a mental note to kill him when we get back to our dorm. Then again, I may change my mind.

"I don't know. I may just go back to my dorm." I whisper to Cody.

"Dean, make up your mind." He says to me when he turns to face me. "I can tell you don't like her."

Thinking for a moment, I shove my hands into my pants. "I get bad vibes from her. I don't trust her."

"Maybe it's because you don't know her yet." Cody says.

"It doesn't matter. There's people I don't know who I don't get those bad vibes from." I tell him. "Is there something going on between the two of you?"

"No, there's not." Cody tells me. By the look in his eyes, I knew he was telling the truth. He looks away and sighs. "Look, this is not the place to talk about this situation. If you don't want to go, since you already told Leah that you were going to be with me, I'll take you back to our room."

**A/N: Why do you think Nikki was looking at Dean the way that she was? Is there a good reason for why Dean doesn't seem to like her? Or does he just have to get to know her first? What's going on with Cody and what doesn't he want to talk about there? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to Alexandria M, jessica619, purple chick29, Seth rollins babe, caz21, Jayjaylove, and justkimmy for reviewing :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only. **

***Dean's POV* **

I had just gotten back to my room after dropping Leah off in hers. It was a date night for us and it's something we needed. After a quick shower, I walk out to see that Cody was there, flipping the channels with the remote. We greeted each other before I sat down on my bed.

"Are you feeling better from the other day?" I asked, remembering that, on my first day on the job, he looked and acted as if something was going on between him and Nikki.

"I really don't know. I thought I'd feel better by now, and I have those moments in where I do, but I'm not sure." He replied. "How was date night for you and the future Mrs. Ambrose?"

I smiled. "It was good. Really good. I miss those date nights with her."

"I'm sure it ended good, too didn't it?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

I just chuckled and shook my head. "How are you and Anna by the way? You haven't talked about her in a while."

"We're good." He simply says. I look at him and know that there is something going on.

"Anything you want to talk about?" I asked. I wanted him to know that he could trust me with anything. I've come a long way since my younger years.

He looked at me. "Everything is good. I'm going to take her out tomorrow."

I knew there was something else, but I didn't want to push it. Watching television, I saw Cody look at something on his phone.

"If I tell you something, will you promise to say anything to anyone?" Cody asks me, when he sits closer to me as he lowers his voice. "Even Leah?"

"You know I don't keep secrets from Leah." I tell him. "I hate keeping things from her. It doesn't feel right, Cody."

He lets out a sigh. "I just...I don't' want anyone knowing until I'm sure of what's going on. But you're the only one here that I can trust to tell you what's going on."

"Are you sure Leah can't know about it?" I ask. I hated keeping things from her. Leah and I were always honest with each other, so I didn't feel comfortable keeping something from her.

"Just until I get everything I have, figured out." Cody replies. "Look, I know you don't want to keep anything from Leah, but can you keep this a secret for now?"

I looked at him. "Damn it, Cody."

"I know, but please?" He asks, pleading with me. "You're the only one I can trust with this, right now. It's just going to be for a while."

"Fine." I tell him, letting out a big sigh. "Do not drag this on, this whole keeping it from Leah thing."

"I won't, and thank you." Says Cody. I sit there and just listen to him as he tells me everything that he has so far. All I can do now is hope that this is a good enough reason for me to keep my mouth shut to Leah. He's going to own me big time for this.

***Leah's POV*  
><strong>I get in the car that Dean and I share and make my way to where he works. Cody drove him to work today, since they were both scheduled to be there today and I was going to go pick him up. With my birthday being a few days away, I was hoping to get that day just for the two of us, while getting the following day with Naomi and I for a complete girls day.

Seeing him come out with Cody and a twins that I clearly don't know, I honk the horn to make Dean look my way as I pull up in front of them. He smiles at me and walks over to my side of the car.

"Hey beautiful." Dean tells me when I get the window down, before we share a kiss.

"Hey." I reply with a smile before giving him another kiss. "You ready to go?"

His smile fades. "About that, I know we had plans to hang out today with Naomi and watch some movies, but I can't today."

"Why not?" I ask. It wasn't like Dean to not be able to keep his end of the plans we make.

"I promised I'd help Cody out with something." He tells me.

"What's wrong with Cody? And you just happened to promise him this for the day that the three of us have plans?" I ask.

"He wants to keep it a secret and I'm trying to be a good friend to him. Leah, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to the both of you." He says.

I look at him and feel my jaw tighten as I look out in front of me. "What's with the twins? Don't tell me they're going too."

"Yeah, they're going." He says softly.

"Just go." I tell him without looking at him.

"Baby, I'm sorry." Dean says. "I'll make it up to you."

I close my eyes. "Go."

"Leah, I'm really sorry." He whispers to me.

"Dean, just go." I tell him. "Just promise me that we'll spend my birthday together and that you'll make this up to Naomi and I."

"I promise, baby." Dean says reassuringly.

He leans in to give me a kiss, but I turn my head so that his lips land on my cheek instead. His blue eyes look at me and he knows that I'm not happy right now.

"I'll see you when you get back." I tell him softly.

"Okay. I love you." Dean says as he cups my chin to make sure that I look at him.

"I love you, too." I tell him softly, and I can see the look in his eyes telling me that he was sorry.

Dean backs up and lets me drive off. I say 'Hi' to Cody before seeing them fade in the background as I continue to drive. I go back to the dorms, only to show up in my room without Dean by my side.

"Where's Dean?" Naomi asks as she's looking through a few of the movies that we have.

"He said that he was going to help Cody out with something." I replied as I put my bag down. Naomi made a face as she looked at me. "I know. Don't get me started."

Once we had began watching the movie, it felt like forever before there was a knock on the door. I got up to open it, only to see that it was Dean with a bag in his hands. I stood by the door, waiting for him to say something.

"I bought us some food on the way back and I got some ice cream as well." He said as he showed me the bag. "It's your favorite ice cream and I know Naomi likes it too, so I hope she doesn't mind."

I take the bag and look inside to see a Hagen Daz ice cream that was Vanilla. It was indeed my favorite ice cream, but they were so expensive. I also saw some Chinese food that looked like it was enough to keep us fed for the rest of the night.

"Can I come in?" Dean whispers. "I know you're probably still mad at me about earlier. But I wanted to at least spend some time with you tonight. Please?"

I sigh and step aside to let him in. Closing the door behind him, I go to the mini fridge that we have and put the ice cream in there to keep it cold along with the soda that came with the rest of the food that I ended up putting on a table while he and Naomi greeted each other. I sat down on my bed as he took a seat on the chair that we had in our room.

"So what happened with Cody?" I asked him. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine." Dean tells me. "He's just going through something right now and I want to make sure that he's okay."

"What happened to him?" Naomi asked.

"He doesn't want me to tell anyone." Dean says softly. "And I hate it because I don't like keeping anything from either one of you."

I look at him and then look down at my hands when I start to play with my fingers. Feeling a set of eyes on me, I didn't look up as I drew my knees to my body and rested my head on them.

"I'm going to take this." Naomi said when her phone rang. "It's Jimmy."

She opened the door and closed it quietly behind her as she answered her phone, leaving Dean and I by ourselves. He moves the chair up to the bed and sat in front of me. Gently taking my hands, Dean held mine in his and strokes them with his thumbs.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asks.

"No." I say softly, looking down at my feet.

"What's wrong?" Asks Dean in a soft voice. I shake my head to signal 'no', but he knows me better than that. "Leah."

Looking up at him, I fall into his blue eyes. "I don't want you to feel like I'm needy or clingy."

"Why would I feel like that?" He asks.

"Because I want to spend time with you." I tell him. "I don't want you to feel like I am smothering you or something. That I'm not giving you any freedom to be with your friends."

Dean kisses my hands and cups my chin to get me to look at him. "Don't think that. I love spending time with you and I love every chance that we get to do so, baby. I know it's hard. We went from being together everyday and spending all this time together to having separate rooms and I don't like that either. Don't ever forget that I love being with you and I'm in love with you."

"I know you want to help Cody and that you want to be a good friend, but why can't I know what's wrong?" I ask as I shy away.

Dean kisses my head and rests his chin on my knees. "I'll ask him if I can tell you. I don't want to ruin the trust that he has in me. You know I'd tell you in a heartbeat if and when I could."

I rest my chin on my arms and lean my face a little closer to his. Dean touches my nose with his as he softly strokes my legs with his hands. Naomi comes back into the room and smiles at the both of us before sitting down on her bed.

"I'm going to go back to my room. I got some making up to do for the both of you and I want to plan it right." Dean said.

"Why don't you go, shower and come back?" Naomi asked. "Looks like you bought enough food for all three of us."

He looked over at me and I smiled at him when I nodded. "Come back."

"I will do that." Dean replies with that smile of his that shows his dimples.

I got up and followed him to the door where he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the hallway. Wrapping his arms around me, I felt his lips trace my jaw before stopping at my neck and giving it a soft kiss.

"Can I have a kiss?" He asks.

"When you come back." I tell him.

Dean attempts to give me a pout, causing me to laugh softly. "I'll be back in a bit. I love you."

"I love you, too." I tell him before watching him leave.

**_A few days later..._**

***Dean's POV***

I finished my shift at my job and I quickly clocked out and went to get my things. Today was Leah's birthday and I wasn't going to miss it. I even promised her that I wouldn't and I don't want to back out of that promise.

"Where are you going?" Asked Cody when I walked out of the room where we had our things.

"Today's Leah's birthday, so I'm going to go spend it with her." I tell him.

"I thought we were going to work on our little thing today." He said before going into the room and getting his things.

Hearing him, I finished making sure I had everything and looked up at him when he walked back out. "I thought we already did. Besides, it's Leah's birthday. I don't want to miss it."

"You have the rest of your lives to be together on each other's birthdays." Cody says.

"I know, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to stop acting like a fiance." I tell him as we walk out into the parking lot. "When my birthday came, she spent the day with me, even though she wasn't feeling too good. And I told you a few days ago that today was her birthday and that I was going to be with her."

"Yeah, but who is going to help me with the whole thing?" Cody asked.

I looked at him. "Cody, I helped you out all day today. What's wrong with me taking one night for Leah and myself?"

"You want to get laid." He says.

"That has nothing to do with it." I tell him as we get to our cars. "I'm okay with us just watching a movie tonight or any other day or just talking. Sex isn't everything in a relationship. Besides, I'm not going to risk losing anything with her. But, since Brie always wants to tag along, why don't you get her to help, seeing as she hasn't done much over the last few days other than tagging along with Nikki, whom I still don't like."

"Dean, she's not a bad person." Cody tells me.

"Then explain the bad vibes that I get from her." I tell him.

He sighs and looks at me. "I don't know why you're getting them, Dean. So I don't know what to tell you other than she is a good person."

"Can I at least tell Leah what we're doing?" I ask him.

"Why? You know I want to keep that a secret until I'm sure of everything." Cody says.

I groan. "I hate keeping things from her. She just wants to know what's going on and maybe she can help. They have a lot of classes together."

"So you have to tell her everything that's going on because she wants to know, Dean?" He asked with an attitude. "She's not your mother, she's your fiance. There's a difference, Dean. Are you not allowed to go about your life without having to report to someone?"

I looked at him and tightened my jaw as I decided to keep my mouth shut. Taking out my keys, I opened the door and got in before turning it on.

"Dean, wait." I heard him say when I put the windows down.

"What?" I asked, not looking at him while letting the car run for a few minutes.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way." He said. "It's just, if you're not by yourself or with any of your friends, you're with Leah. Some would say that she has you whipped."

"But she doesn't, Cody." I tell him. "I'm with her because I want to be. I spend time with her because I want to, just like I spend time with my friends because I want to. Leah has me whipped? For those who say such things, they need to realize that if she indeed had me whipped and was controlling, I wouldn't be here right now. You would never see me outside of class or even school or work. So she has me whipped? I'm sorry to all of them for wanting to be with my girl instead of running around like we don't a relationship with someone. We went from being together every single day, to not having that much time together. That's why our date nights are so important to me. It has nothing to do with sex. It's the simple fact that I get to spend time with her. Leah has a full schedule and taking more classes than the both of us and trying to keep her GPA up, so yes, I want to spend time with her. This is nothing compared to how it used to before we came here. I'm not whipped because I call it being a boyfriend. Being a fiancee, because that's what I am. I'm engaged to be married. No, it's not going to happen today or tomorrow. But it will eventually. I'm not going to stop being a fiancee to her and risk not having a future with her. Like I tried to tell Leah, I'm trying to be a good friend by helping you out and being there for you because I see that as part of being a good friend. You're a smart guy and you're a really good friend to me, Cody. I'm trying to help you out here with your situation. I know she's not my mother, but that doesn't change the fact that her and I are always honest with each other, so forgive me for getting into the habit of not liking to keep things from her."

Cody looked down as I looked away. "Look, I'm sorry, man. I know I've been asking a lot from you the past few days and you've been taking it like a champ. Never complaining about it. You really have been a good friend and you have indeed been helping me out. I'm embarrassed by this situation, is all."

"What is there to be embarrassed about?" I ask him.

"Because I never thought I'd be going through this situation and that I would have to be doing all of this to prove my point." He says.

"If it's found out to be true, then that's her loss." I tell him. "You're a good guy."

"Thanks." He says quietly.

After a few moments, I left after watching him get in his car. I made it back to school in about 15 minutes instead of the normal 20 because I was going a little faster than I probably should have, but I made it back nonetheless without getting stopped by anyone. Getting to my room, I take a quick shower and get dressed in a black button down shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers that were simple but new. Letting my hair air dry, I put on some cologne and I make sure to grab Leah's present after making sure I had everything else.

Locking the door behind me, I make my way to Leah and Naomi's room and I knock. Naomi opens the door and I see her smile.

"Hey, Dean." She tells me before she steps aside to let me in.

"Hey, Naomi. Where's our birthday girl?" I ask with a smile of my own as I walk in.

The corner of my eye catches some movement and I quickly look to see Leah coming out of the bathroom and I see her smile at me. She had on a blue shirt with a white shawl and blue jeans with grey and black sneakers. Her long Chestnut hair was out, cascading down her back in soft waves and she smelled incredibly good.

"Happy birthday beautiful." I say when she walks up to me. I place my hands on her waist and give her a soft kiss before sharing a smile with her. "And happy Valentine's Day...again."

"Thank you." Leah replies with a smile as she laughs softly.

After talking to Naomi for a few minutes, we leave after Leah grabs her purse. Grabbing her hand, our fingers interlock as we make our way out to the parking lot and to our car. When we got there, I gently pull on her hand to get her attention and I give her a kiss. She gives me that sweet smile of hers and I couldn't help but to give her another kiss. Getting in the car, we go to a Spanish restaurant that we started going to not too long ago. It wasn't huge, but it was big enough to fit a lot of people and for good reason. Their food was delicious and their service was amazing.

The restaurant had Spanish style designs on the walls and had tiles on the wall that resembled what you may see on a Spanish island or country. The floors were tiles as well and the seating arrangements varied. You had tables that lined the walls with long seats against the walls and chairs on the other side of the table. There were then tables in the middle all of them with white table clothes.

"Can I get you anything while you look at the menu?" Asks the waitress after she sits us down at a table.

'I'll get a coke." Says Leah.

"I'll get the same." I tell her before she walks away.

A few minutes later, we made our order and watched the waitress walk away with our menus. I reached down to grab her present and gave it to Leah, as I told her happy birthday again. She smiled at me and opened the bag to see what was inside. Taking out an envelope, I knew that it was the card. It had read: _'To my one and only, whose smile is worth so much to me. Everything I think about. Everything I need. Everything I want. To the one whose arms I find peace and comfort in. Whose arms I call home. Happy Birthday and Happy Valentine's Day, Leah. I love you.' _

She smiles and blushes deeply as she reads it. There was a sparkle in her eyes when she looks up at me. Putting it away, she takes out a small box and opens it showing a stainless steel polished heart charm bracelet Leah gasped softly when she saw it and took it out of the box. I helped her put it on and felt her grab my face to give me a kiss.

"I love you, Dean." She tells me with a big smile on her face. "And thank you."

**_Later that night..._**

"Thank you for tonight." Leah says as she sits in between my legs while my arms are wrapped around her while we sat in her bed in our pajamas after eating some ice cream. "I loved it."

"Do you like your present?" I ask her as I kiss her cheek.

"I love every single one of your presents." She says with a smile. "The chocolate, the flower, the bracelet. I love it. You've been so sweet today."

I give her kisses as I start to tickle her and the room quickly fills with giggles that then turn into a fit of laughter. Leah squirms and laughs as she tries to get out of my grasp. She manages to get out of my arms and off the bed and backs up a bit as she tries to catch her breath. I quickly pick her up and lay her down in her bed. I touch her nose with mine like we usually do, and we kiss a few times. My lips then softly land on her skin.

"On the card, you said that I'm everything you need and want." She said softly. "I've never been someone's everything."

"You're mine." I tell her. "You mean so much to me and I don't know what I'd do without you. And after we get married, we'll make it official. For good."

Leah smiles at me. "I can't wait to be Mrs. Ambrose."

"I love the way that sounds." I say with a big grin on my face. "Mrs. Ambrose. That's definitely something I want."

"Me carrying your last name?" She asks as she plays with my hair and curls a strand around her finger.

"Absolutely." I say, causing her to laugh softly and smile at me.

We share another kiss that eventually turns into a few more kisses and talking before finally watching television in each other's arms.

**A/N: What do you think it is that Cody told Dean? Why does he need Dean to help him out? Why would Cody be embarrassed about it? Why do you think Cody doesn't want anybody, not even Leah to know about it until he's sure of what's going on, even when Dean tries to get him to see that she may be able to help? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to Alexandria M, TheUnstableAmbroseGirl85, jessica619, Seth rollins babe, and purple chick29 for reviewing :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only. **

***Dean's POV* **

Coming out of work, I see Leah pull up and I smile at her give her a wink. Getting into the car, we share a kiss that's interrupted by someone clearing their throat loudly and knocking on the window. Looking, we see that it's Cody standing there and so Leah put the window down.

"Hi, Leah." He said as he rested his arms on the car. "I'm going to need to borrow Dean for today."

"Really?" I asked, after helping him again all day with his situation.

"Yes. I need your help." Cody says.

I close my eyes and lean my head back, not wanting to see the expression on Leah's face. I knew that she wasn't happy about it and I didn't need to see her to tell that she wasn't.

"Cody this is like, the fifth time in the last three weeks that Dean's had to ditch me to help you out with whatever your problem is." Leah tells him. "What the hell is going on?"

"It's nothing serious." He tells her and I knew that was the wrong answer to give her.

"What do you mean it's nothing serious?" Leah asks, with a temper evident in her voice and one that was quickly rising. "It's not serious, yet I'm the one that has to reschedule and I'm the one that has to be okay with it every damn time that you want to 'borrow' Dean."

"It doesn't involve you, Leah. Stay out of it!" Cody snapped. I quickly got out of the car and grabbed Cody by his sweater, roughly pushing him up against the wall.

"Watch your tone with her, do you understand me? Regardless of who's wrong or right, don't talk to her like that." I ask him. "You're my friend, but when it comes to Leah, do not mess with me. And do not mess with her. Are we clear on that?"

Cody swallows hard and nods. "Yeah, we're clear. I'm sorry."

I let him go and walk back to the car, to Leah's side. "I'm going to go with him."

"Dean." She tells me as she scoffs in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go help him." I tell her.

Leah gives me a look. "Why do you want me to come pick you up then if you're just going to end up going with Cody? Why should I even be surprised that you choose to go with him?"

"Wait, Leah." I tell her before she interrupts me.

"No. Because for the last few weeks, every single time you and I have plans, even when it's with Naomi, you ditch us to go do whatever it is that you do with Cody. I understand he's your friend and that you're trying to help him with whatever his situation is. But don't forget about us, too. Why do we have to push back our plans and reschedule every single time? I don't complain because I know you're just being a good friend and trying to help him out. But why am I the one that has to reschedule every time?"

It tears me up inside because I know she's getting tired of it and I can hear it in her voice. "I'm sorry, Leah."

"Sure. Be safe." Leah says quickly and pulls up the windows.

"Leah." I say before she pulls up the window on her side. She looks at me with her blue eyes and they have become an icy blue that could send you to your death a thousand times over. "Please, don't do this right now."

"Don't do what?" She asks, sounding like she wanted to kill me with the poison that was getting ready to be unloaded from her lips.

I look at her. "Let's not fight here."

Leah rolls her eyes and pulls the window up before driving off. If she had it her way, Leah would be going off and not giving a second thought about it. My hands get shoved into my pocket and I look at Cody in the most serious way as he walks up to me.

"This better be worth it, Cody. I told you to not drag this on." I tell him. "I'm so close to telling Leah why you have me helping you out so much. It has nothing to do with me, yet I'm here helping you out without complaining about a single thing. The only thing I ask for is to let me tell Leah. I don't see what the big deal is on letting her know."

"And let the whole world know that I'm in a relationship with someone who doesn't love me anymore?" Cody asks. "Someone who's beginning to stray because of it? You may ask why I stay and why I don't just break up with her. The reason I do is because I still love Anna and I find it hard to just let her go. You want to be with Leah and I'm glad that you have happiness with her. I wish you nothing but the best for you when it comes to Leah and your relationship with her. But I wanted that, too. I just know now that it won't be with Anna."

"Cody, I understand that you love her." I tell him. "Believe me, I do because I'm in love too. But staying with Anna knowing her true feelings...you're going to get yourself more hurt than what you already are. What are you going to get out of staying with Anna?"

"Hope that she'll love me again." He tells me.

Looking at him, I couldn't help but feel bad whether he wanted the sympathy or not. "Cody, please do the right thing when it comes to your relationship with her. Are you that you want to stay with her? After everything that she's doing?"

I get in his car without saying anything to him, wanting him to really think about what he truly wants when it comes to Anna, and I put on my seat belt, while I wait for him to go. We show up a few minutes later to a fancy looking apartment complex that had the buildings that it held surrounding a large pool.

"What are we supposed to be looking for here?" I ask Cody as we get out of the car when he parks the car in a parking spot that's labeled for 'visitor'.

"The guy that she's been seen talking to, was also seen coming in and out of this complex." Cody tells me.

I keep my comments to myself. As much as I would like to help him out, at the same time, I don't want to see my friend suffering like he is. If only he would try to tell him to confront her about and talk it out with her, Cody prefers this method of going about this, first. I don't know why, but this is what he's choosing.

"What does this guy look like?" I ask as I follow him, seeing as how he's walking around like he knows the place. "Is it the same guy we saw a few days ago with her?"

"That's the one." He tells me as he sighs when we stop in front of where the large pool was, and turning around to see that he was looking at the numbers that were there, indicating the number of the apartments that were.

I look over at him and he genuinely looks a bit nervous. I don't know what he's planning on doing right now, because he hasn't said what we were going to do. But all I can think of at this moment was that he was going to confront the guy instead. Hearing voices, I look around to see two people coming from the direction that Cody and I just came in. I tap Cody's shoulder to get his attention and we go hide somewhere when we realize that it's Anna.

"Thank you for picking me up today." We hear Anna tell the guy. When we catch a glimpse of him, we don't recognize who he is.

"Anytime. Thank you for coming over. Are you going to stay the night?" He asks her. The guy was a little taller than Cody with blonde hair. We couldn't see the color of his eyes, seeing as he was a bit to far away to be able to tell. At least not right away.

"I'd love to stay. But I have to go out with Cody tonight." She tells him.

I feel Cody tense up a bit at the mention of his name. "Tonight was supposed to be the night that we spent time together and she rather be with him."

"I thought you were going to leave him. When is that going to happen, Anna?" He asks her.

"It will happen soon, I promise. I just have to figure out how to do it." She tells him.

He sighs as he holds her hands. "You said you don't love him anymore, so I don't understand why it's so difficult to just do it."

"Cody's been doing what I've been wanting him to do for months." She says. "He's been giving me attention and being romantic."

"Then why are you still with me?" The guy asks. "Why did you get with me in the first place, knowing that he could change and give you what you wanted? This is why I told you to wait and see what happens, rather than get with me before anything changed. What if he finds out?"

"He's not going to find out." Anna tells him. "Cody's been so busy with school and work and hanging out with his friends, that he hasn't realized a thing."

"Are you sure about that?" The guy asked her. "How can you be certain that he doesn't know anything? For all we know, he could know something and deciding to ignore it, or waiting until the right time to say something and act on it. It's clear you haven't thought about that, Anna."

Anna whispered something in his ear and they ended up going upstairs. Cody quickly came out and caught a glimpse of the apartment that they were going to. Hearing the door close as I walk up to him, I give him a comforting look. This is how I'm reminded that he needs a friend right now.

When we get back to the dorms, we go straight to our room. Cody decided to not do or say anything to the guy and so we just left. He was understandably quiet the entire way back and wouldn't say anything until we finally walked through the door to our room.

"I wanted to apologize again, for how I talked to Leah." Cody said softly. "I know I shouldn't have talked to her like that and you had a right to react the way that you did. I would have acted the same way."

I nodded in appreciation. "Which reminds me, I should go talk to her. As you saw, Leah wasn't the happiest person when she left."

"Tough one, isn't she?" Cody asked with a small chuckle.

"If only you knew. I love her though." I tell him with a big smile as I make sure I have everything before leaving.

Going over to Leah and Naomi's room, a part of me knew that there was a possibility that we would argue about this, but a part of me hopes that we won't. Getting to their room, the door is open and I knock softly hearing the both of them talking to each other as they look at something in their phones. Looking up, Naomi greeted me while all Leah just gave me a small smile.

"Can I talk to Leah for a bit?" I asked.

"Sure. I have to go to the library anyways, so I'll be back later." Naomi says as she grabs her things and closes the door behind her, leaving the two of us alone.

I sit down next to her and see her shifting herself in her seat. Moving her hair out of the way, she looks at me before looking down, making me sense that she may have calmed down a bit. I gently cup her chin and get her to look at me.

"Can we talk about it?" I ask her.

"What is there to say?" She asks quietly, knowing what I was referring to. "You're being a good friend. I get it. I don't need to keep being reminded of that every single time. You keep saying that you're sorry for it, but it keeps happening and again, I understand why. You explain it to me every time he wants you to go with him to help him out."

"What am I supposed to do, Leah?" I ask her. "He's going through a rough time right now and I want to be there for him."

"I'm not saying that you shouldn't, Dean." She tells me. "Damn it, I just want some attention to from you, too."

My eyes widened as she turned around to not face me anymore. "What makes you think I don't pay attention to you?"

"I didn't say you don't pay attention to me." Leah says without looking at me, still. "I like getting your attention. I'm so used to not getting all this attention from someone, but with you, I like getting it and so when I don't get as much from you like I'm used to, it feels weird."

"Leah, I'm trying here." I tell her.

She put her head down. "I know you are. You don't have to explain it to me."

"Want to pick me up tomorrow?" I ask her.

"I don't know." Leah whispered so quietly, that I could barely hear as she shrugs after her response. I knew she wanted to say something else, but decided not to.

Right then, I realized exactly how hard it is for the both of us and it's harder than I had realized it was. I'm not giving up on this relationship though because I'm madly in love with Leah. The same girl I proposed to over the summer because I truly want to spend the rest of my life with her. We just have to find a balance with everything else that we have going on in our lives. The fact that she has me thinking about marriage and even a family is saying something.

"Come here." I say softly as I gently and slowly turn her chair around. I take her face in my hands and kiss the corners of her lips. Her blue eyes were glossy, as if she wanted to cry. She whimpered softly and curled up in her chair as she pouted. Her engagement ring that I gave her shined in the light. "Let's figure it out, okay."

Leah nodded and rested her chin on her knees. I pulled my chair up closer to her and kissed her nose Leah before a light shade of pink colored her cheeks. I smile, seeing her blush. I grab her hands and pull her up. Taking off my shoes, I lay down in her bed and pull her to me so that she's laying down next to me. Feeling her curl up beside me, I wrap her in my arms and eventually turn to face her.

I stroke her cheek with my thumb and give her a few kisses. I felt happiness in me with just a simple kiss with her. It felt so good having her in my arms. I never wanted to let her go. Happiness with just having her in my arms and having her in front of me. Knowing that she's okay as she looks up at me with her blue eyes. Blue eyes that hold my future. My happiness. My everything.

***Leah's POV* **

I go down to the beach by myself and just walk on the sand, near the water. I take off my shoes and feel the coolness of the water as it reaches my bare feet. I wanted to be alone for a bit and take some time to myself before going back to every day life.

Looking back at things, a part of me never thought I'd be where I am. After going from shelter to shelter, and being homeless without my mother around to help, I seriously thought I'd still be in Ohio, waiting for a miracle to happen.

As I walk along the water, I look ahead and see a guy coming towards me. I go about my business and move aside to not be in his way, when I see that it's a guy walking towards me Before I knew it, I recognized the messy hair and the black shirt with the blue jeans and a hat that he wore on his head, backwards. I knew it was him.

"Dean?" I ask when I'm close enough to see his face.

"Hey beautiful." He says giving me that smile of his that shows his dimples. I drop my shoes as I run into his arms.

His strong arms wrap around me as he picks me up and spins me around causing me to giggle and tighten my arms around his neck.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him when he puts me down. He keeps me in his arms after giving me a kiss.

"Naomi told me that you were here and I thought I'd surprise you. I wanted to be with my fiance today. I wanted to make up for all those days that I wasn't able to be with you." Dean tells me as he grabs the hand that has my ring on it and kisses it.

"So you came all the way here and looked for me to spend time with me?" I ask him.

"Yes." He replies as we hold each other's hands and intertwine our fingers to begin walking. "I know it's been a little crazy lately and I like giving you attention. I miss giving it to you."

I look over at him and saw that there was something more. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Dean says as he looks over at me. "I just don't want to lose you. I want you to know that I always want you and that I love you more than anything."

"I love you." I tell him before I kiss his cheek. "And you're doing a good job at showing me."

Dean stops in front of me and wraps my arms around me as I let my shoes drop again so that my arms could wrap around his neck. My fingers play with the hair that's sticking out of his hat, as I touch his nose with mine. There was something in his eyes that spoke so much to me. It spoke so much love and adoration and I fell in love all over again. His arms were home to me as well. Arms that I have grown so used to. A pair of arms that I never wanted to leave.

"Can we stay together tonight?" I ask him.

"Yes ma'am." Dean says with a smile on his face. "I'm not letting you go tonight."

I give him a smile of my own. "Good, because I don't want you to."

We share a kiss before we continue walking and spend the rest of the day together before ending the day making love and falling asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N: Are you surprised about what Cody is keeping from everyone? Why do you think he's deciding to keep it a secret? What do you think he'll do? Is Dean doing good by trying to help him out? Do you think, with everything else going on, that it's getting hard for Dean to give Leah the attention that he wants to give her or is he torn between the two? Is Leah beginning to feel like she's being given little to no attention? Or is it that she just wants to keep getting Dean's attention? How do you think they'll be from here on out? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to TheUnstableAmbroseGirl85, Seth rollins babe, Alexandria M, Jayjaylove, jessica619, justkimmy, and purple chick29 for reviewing :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only. **

***Leah's POV* **

I'm in my Calculus class drawing little things in my notebook. The professor was absent and I finished the work that he left in about 25 minutes. My phone vibrates and I take it out of my pocket to see that it was Dean that has sent me a text.

_'Going to be with Cody for a bit. I love you. -Dean.' _

A feeling rose in my chest that made it clear that I was upset. Just as I thought that things were going to get better, Dean ditches me yet again to be with Cody. Except this time, it's going much deeper than being upset when it comes to this.

_'K. Love you, too. -Leah.' _

I was tired of constantly coming in second place. I was in the early stages of growing tired of feeling like I was being ignored and not getting the attention that I wanted from him. Was I beginning to not be good enough for Dean? Was there something that he wanted that he wasn't telling me? Something that I wasn't doing that I probably should?

"Leah?" Someone asks me as I see someone's hand waving in front of me.

"I'm sorry." I say as I blink a few times and see that it's Anna sitting next to me. "I have a lot on my mind, is all."

Anna gave me a small smile and fixed herself so that she was facing me. "I just wanted to know if you knew where Cody would be tonight."

"I honestly don't know." I tell her with an apologetic look. "Dean just texted me saying that he was going to be with him today but he didn't mention where they would go. Why?"

"Because I wanted to surprise him with something, but I don't want him to suspect it." She tells me.

I give her a small smile. "If I find out where he's going to be, I'll let you know. Cody's a good guy, you know. You're lucky to have him."

"I know." Anna said softly with a smile that told more than what she may have wanted to.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

Anna shakes her head. "It's nothing. We've just hit a rough patch in our relationship and we're trying to work it out. Would you ever see another man behind Dean's back?"

"See another man...in what way are we talking about exactly?" I ask her, wanting to make sure that we were on the same page.

"Physically doing more with that man than you should. Emotionally and mentally seeking what you need or want from another man." Anna says in a soft tone.

I looked at her like she was out of her mind. "No. I can never find myself doing that."

"Even if you felt like you had a good reason to?" Anna asked.

"No matter what the reason is, I would never step outside of my relationship and go to another man." I tell her. "Cheating on Dean, I would never forgive myself for that if I were to ever do such a thing. Losing him..." I started saying before I stopped. It would be the death of me. A twinge of pain hit my chest at the thought of it. "I don't know what I'd do. I love Dean with all my heart. With everything inside of me, my whole being. His arms feel like home to me. That's part of how I knew I had fallen in love with him. When home was no longer a place. It was there in his arms. That's where I want to be the rest of my life. In his arms. With him. So no, I would never go to another man. My heart already belongs to Dean."

"Te look in your eyes when you talk about him, it shows that love that you have for him." Anna says with a soft smile before the substitute announces that class is over for the day.

I clear my throat and grab my things. Walking out of the room, I nearly miss the guy that walked up beside me. Looking over, I see that it's Matthew from one of my classes. We're both in Bio Medical Engineering, but he's so shy and awkward.

"I wanted to know if you'd like to grab some lunch with me." He said as he fixed his glasses.

"Not today. I kind of want to be by myself today." I tell him in the nicest way possible. "I'm sorry."

Matthew gives me a sweet smile. "That's okay. I thought I'd try anyways."

Someone clears their throat and walks up to us as we stand in the hallway, near the wall. Looking towards the direction of where it came from, I see Dean walking towards us with a leather jacket, a white shirt and blue jeans with his book bag hanging over his shoulder.

"Dean." I hear myself say happily as gives me that smile of his, showing his dimples.

"Hey, beautiful." He says, with his fingers reaching the back of my neck to kiss me while his thumb softly strokes my cheek. Pulling away, he touches my nose with his and that smile of his and he takes me in his arms. My heart skips a beat as I get a hold of his waist to keep him there.

I introduce him and Matthew to each other before watching him excuse himself to leave. Dean and I stay there in each other's arms as everybody else passes us by.

"I thought you were going to be with Cody." I tell him.

"I am." He says softly as I lean against the wall. "I just wanted to see you first. I miss you."

Playing with the bottom of his shirt, I look down and say nothing. I don't want him to go. I want him with me.

"Leah." He whispers softly in my ear before kissing my cheek. "I know you don't like that I'm going to be with Cody."

"Then why do you keep leaving me to be with him?" I whispered.

"He wants me to help him out with this situation that he's in." Dean says.

I feel a lump in my throat as the thoughts from earlier come rushing into my head again. It only makes me feel worse and I don't want to fight with him. But with all of these thoughts, I need him right now.

"I just need you." I tell him softly.

"Let me take you out tonight." Dean says as he grabs my hands in his. "I already have it all planned out."

I looked up at him and into his blue eyes. "Promise me."

"I promise, baby." He tells me confidently, cupping my chin to make sure that I looked up at him when he said it. "It's going to be you and me tonight. I'll pick you up at 7:30 tonight, okay?"

"Okay." I reply with a soft smile as his arms tighten around me.

The way he looked at me caused an uproar of butterflies in my stomach and I was almost weak at the knees. He began whispering sweet words in my ear until somebody cleared their throat. Pulling away from each other, Dean and I looked and saw that it was Cody standing there. Feeling my cheeks still burning with a shade of red and pink, I hide my face a bit to hide my blushing from Dean's sweet words.

"So tonight?" Dean asks, bringing me back to reality.

"Okay." I whisper softly, not wanting to let him go.

"Can I get a smile?" He asks.

I shake my head to signal no. He gives me the cutest pout that I've seen him give me and I fight back a laugh. I shake my head again to tell him 'no' and touches my nose again with his before showering me with kisses. I bite my lip and eventually, I burst out into giggles and laughter when he started tickling me.

"That's not fair." I said as I pouted. Dean gave me a big grin, showing me his dimples.

"But I got to see that beautiful smile of yours and hear your laugh." He tells me. "Something I've missed so much."

My cheeks grew warm again and he gave me a kiss.

***Dean's POV* **

I walked Leah to the car and opened the door for her. I give her a kiss and watches as she get in before closing the door for her. I tell her I love her one more time before getting the in car with Cody and watching her drive off to get some lunch.

"Now I see why you always want to be with her. You're happy with Leah." Cody tells me as he sits there watching me with the car already on. I put on my seatbelt and get comfortable in my seat.

"Insanely happy." I tell him as a smile gets plastered on my face with the thought of Leah. "Is it that obvious?"

"Every time I see you with her. Heck, it's gotten to the point where you don't need to be with her to have all of that happiness in and around you." He tells me as he starts driving. "I know it's Leah making you happy."

I look out the window and I think about what I have heard on numerous occasions since this whole thing with Cody started. I remember hearing Mrs. Knight even, once you get somebody, relationship wise, don't stop doing what you did to get them. Another thing I heard that, I have to admit - scared me- was hearing that they could find what they want and need from somebody else. I want Leah all to myself, I don't want her going to someone else. I want her for me.

"I never knew someone could ever be happy." I say quietly. "After the crazy shit I've been through in my life, it's definitely what I didn't expect. But I'm glad I got it. I don't know what I'd do with her."

A few hours later, I was picking Leah up from her room. Her long hair was in soft waves as it was neatly put into a pony tail. Her shirt was a light blue that bought out her eyes more and blue jeans that were a darker shade than her shirt. She wore a grey shaul and the bracelet that I had given her for her birthday.

"Hi." She told me again with a sweet smile as she let out a soft giggle.

"Hey." I replied with a smile of my own as I chuckled and gave her a kiss.

Pulling away slightly, she wiped off some of her lip gloss off of my lips and smiled up at me. She got her things and we held hands as we left her room and walked to the car. Once we drove off, we held hands again as we talked about our day. I managed to sneak in a few kisses on the way to where I was taking her and she gave me that smile of hers I love so much.

"Why are we at the park?" She asks when she sees the park from the parking lot.

Parking the car, I get out of the car and finish helping her out of the car, closing the door behind her. Holding her hand, we walk until we see more lights and people at a spot that we liked to call the yard because that's where a lot of events were held and where a lot of people met up. There was a big white screen there with people already sitting down. The movie that was set to play hadn't started yet and wouldn't start until 8:15, so Leah and I walked around a bit.

"I remember one day, you said that you wanted to try seeing a movie at the park." I tell her. "I heard that there was going to be a movie playing tonight, so I planned this out. Our date night."

Leah gives me the biggest smile as she hugs me tightly. I wrap her in my arms and just stand there holding her, as if I wasn't ever going to see her again. I pick her up and look into her eyes before we share a kiss and I put her down. Grabbing her hand again, we start walking around once more.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Leah asks me as we continue to hold hands. She now has her free hand on my arm as she walks closely to me.

"I don't know. I was hoping I'd be with you." I tell her.

Just then, I looked up and saw Cody and Anna walking towards us. It was too late for us to turn around and walk in the opposite direction because they already saw us. I felt Leah slowing down and tense up. Looking at her, I could tell she didn't want to see Cody at the moment and she had a good enough reason for it.

"Hey guys." Cody and Anna said when they reached us.

Looking at him, I could feel Leah's blue eyes piercing through the both of us and so I gave Cody a warning look. He put his hands up and kept his distance.

"I'll leave you and Leah alone." Cody says. "And I just wanted to say that I'm going to need your help tomorrow."

"Cody, come on." I say, hearing Leah let out a soft sigh as she lets go of my arm and hand. "I told you I wanted to spend this weekend with her."

"But I need your help, too." Cody says.

I look to my side, only to see Leah walking away to where almost everybody else was, to watch the movie. Anna went after her. "And I need to make sure that my relationship isn't ruined. I need to spend time with her, Cody."

"Don't you get enough time with her already?" He asked. The nerve of him.

"No, I don't, actually." I say to him a little louder than I had expected myself to. "In case you have failed to realize, I have ditched her on numerous occasions to help you out in your situation. To be a good friend to you like have been for me. We have had plans, Leah and I, but I ditched it all to be by your side to help you out. So don't tell me or even ask me if I get enough time with her. It's hard enough as it is, the two of us not having any classes together and with me working. I don't need to put any more strain on our relationship. I need to spend more time with her."

"You have the rest of your lives though." Cody insists.

I scoff. "And I want to make sure that I keep a forever with her, Cody. Just because we're engaged doesn't mean that I risk my relationship with her. How much longer do I have to risk our relationship? How much longer until you make a final decision on what you want to do with your relationship with Anna?"

"I'm working on it, Dean." He tells me quietly. "I almost have all of the evidence that I need to act on it. Anna thinks I have no clue about what's going on. Let her keep thinking that. Let her be surprised when she sees that I know all about what she's done."

"And how much longer do I have to risk my relationship?" I ask him. "I'm more than willing to be there for you and be a good friend, just like I have been since day one of our friendship. But damn it, Cody. I fear my relationship is being torn apart and there's a lot of hurt and a lot of pain that she has inside of her because of me always ditching her. No matter what was going on and who was coming and going, Leah was the one person that I always went back to. The one person that I talked to and...she had me wrapped around her finger. She still does. I want to give be a good friend while giving her all of me like I used to. Now a days, we barely see each other and when we do, I always have to leave her. Leah tries her best to not complain and to understand. But I can see it in her eyes that she's hurting and I can't take that. I need to do something about it and that something includes me giving her the world again like I used to. It breaks my heart, hearing her ask me why I leave her and knowing that I can't give her a proper explanation and hearing her say that she needs me when she's never had to tell me that before because I never let Leah ever tell me that because I was always there by her side. It kills me inside and if I ever lose her, I'd rather be gone from this world than to be in it and without her. She's become a part of me and if I lose her, a part of me is going to go with her."

My heart is literally hurting. It feels like's about to explode and if I feel that now, how would I feel if Leah were to ever leave me?

"Why can't Anna be like that?" Cody asked. "All she had to do was have the two of us work it out. Not do what she has done. I'd give anything for her and yet to her, I'm just another guy. At least, that's how I ended up."

"Cody, I know that you love her." I tell him. "But look at what Anna's doing. You heard her that day with the guy when we went to the apartment complex. Why is she still with him knowing that you're giving her what she wanted and needed from you?"

He looked down, not being able to give an answer, though he knew very well what that answer could be. "You're right. It's just going to be hard to let her go."

"I know it will be. You love her." I tell him. "You're only going to get hurt more than what you already are, though if you keep this up. I don't want to see you continuing to get hurt. Don't tell me that I don't understand because I already told you how I would be if I lost Leah."

A few minutes later, Cody and I went our separate ways as he went to get some food while I went to where they had a few teddy bears in different sizes.

"Can I have that one, please?" I ask the guy that was there. He gives me the bear that I ask for and I pay for it before going to get some two hot dogs and nachos with two sodas. After paying for everything, I go look for Leah. I see her standing up, looking around as she hugs herself. It breaks my heart and I quickly go up to her. "Leah."

She turns around and sees me. Leah whimpers and keeps hugging herself. "You're just going to leave me again."

"No, baby, I'm not going to leave." I tell her as I hear her sniffling. I knew that she was crying or close to it. I put everything on a small table nearby and pull out the two blankets that I managed to stuff in my pocket. I fix it when I lay it on the ground and put everything on it, "Look, I got us some food and I got you a teddy bear. I know it's probably not going to help much, but please don't leave me, Leah. I promise I won't do it again."

I started rambling when I saw tears in her eyes, in an effort to get her to believe me. I stopped when I saw her grab the teddy bear and hold it close to her. Leah still cried and stayed quiet as she looked around.

"Leah, please say something." I plead with her.

"I need you." She tells me with pain in her voice as more tears filled her blue eyes. "I always need and want you and yet you always leave me. Do you not realize how much that hurts me?"

"I realize that, Leah and I'm sorry." I tell her. She said nothing as hugs the teddy bear to her. I walk up to her and take her in my arms. "Leah, baby, let me make it up to you."

Leah's blue eyes looked up at me as she whimpered quietly. I wiped away her tears and tried to dry her face with the pads of my fingers. She sniffled and slowly snuggled into my arms, but didn't say anything. The lights dimmed a bit and there were a few previews that began to play, signaling that the movie was about to start. Leah sits on the blankets and takes a bite of her food. Sitting close to me, I knew that she didn't want to let me go.

After we had finished eating, I quickly threw away our garbage and went back to Leah. I sat down behind her and took her in my arms when she sat in between my legs. Leah still held on to the bear that I had gotten her and I softly scratched her stomach. No longer crying, I was going to make it my mission to make her smile at least once tonight.

**_Later that night..._**

I knock on Leah and Naomi's door and see that Naomi answers it and smiles when she sees me. We greet each other before she lets me in and I see Leah getting some ice cream. I rest my hand on her waist and kiss her cheek, knowing she's still a bit upset about earlier. She turns around and sits on her bed after grabbing a spoon and I see that her bear is now next to her. She's already in love with the bear.

"I see it's now taking my place." I say softly as Naomi grabs her own ice cream to eat.

Leah moves it to the other side of her and I chuckle softly as she pats the now empty spot. I take off my string book bag and my shoes and sit next to her in bed.

"You're staying?" She asks softly.

"If you'd let me." I tell her.

She moves closer to me and hands me her ice cream and her spoon. Leah lays her head on my shoulder and watches television, even though they're giving commercials.

"I love you, Leah." I tell her.

"I love you, too." She replies when she looks up at me. Her nose touches mine and I saw a bit of happiness in her eyes again. I was going to spend every chance that I could, making this up to her.

**A/N: Do you think that Cody is holding on to any chance of hope that he feels he has left when it comes to his relationship with Anna? Is Cody being so insistent on Dean helping him, putting Dean and Leah's relationship on the line? Is it ruining their relationship? Can Dean make it up to Leah before it's too late? Will he be able to find another way to help out his friend? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to 'Guest', SethRollinsGirl85, Alexandria M, jessica619, purple chick29, justkimmy, and Jayjaylove for reviewing :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only. **

***Dean's POV*  
><strong>Waking up, I blink a few times and look next to me. I find Leah happily, and peacefully, sleeping in my arms and I can't help but smile. I breathe in deeply, taking in the jasmine scent from her hair before softly kissing her head. I hooked a piece of her hair that was in her face, behind her ear and saw her stir slightly, before staying asleep and so I wrapped my arms around her again and kept her close to me. Leah and I had been spending the entire weekend together and I just couldn't let her out of my sight. I just had to have her in my arms again.

Hearing the bathroom door open, I pick my head up to see Cody walking out. Seeing Leah curled up in my arms, still sleeping, he gave me one nod with a smile before going to his bed. I heard him digging through some of his things before silence then came about again. Turning my head, I saw him with his gym bag and saw him mouth to me that he was going to go to the gym. I nodded and let him go before watching him walk out of the door with his keys in his free hand. Feeling Leah moving around, I look down and see her opening her eyes.

"Morning, beautiful." I tell her quietly as I watch her look up at me.

"Morning." She replies softly and with a smile. I feel her hand rest gently on my chest before I nuzzle her neck. "I wanna stay like this."

"Me too." I say, keeping my face where her shoulder meets her neck. I shower her skin with kisses, eventually hearing her giggle, causing me to smile. I grab her hand and help her out of bed to go to the bathroom where we brush our teeth and take a shower together where all I'm allowed to do is kiss her, which makes me ache with wanting and an urge so great to just take her. But I knew I had a lot of making up to do and that was more important.

After our shower, we get dressed and I walk her to her room so that she can finish getting ready for breakfast. Once she was done, we held hands as we made our way to the cafeteria.

"I'll just get the muffin with the orange juice. You want to share a muffin?" Leah said as she grabbed a plain muffin from the counter and a container of orange juice. I agreed and just picked an orange juice.

"Are you okay, baby?" I ask her when I see her wince a little as she sits down.

Leah nods and looks up at me. "My body just hurts. I'm sore all over. I'm getting sick."

"You sure?" I ask her, wanting to take care of her. "We could stay in the room all day if you're not up to going out."

"No, I want us to go out. Even if we just walk around." Leah says to me with a smile. "I'll be okay, Dean."

I smile at her. "Okay. If anything, let me know, alright?"

"Okay." Leah replies softly with a smile as she leans over and kisses my cheek.

"Wait, one more." I tell her as my fingers reach the back of her neck and my thumb strokes her cheek as my lips meet hers for a kiss. I manage to sneak in a few more kisses before pulling away and seeing her smile.

We eat our breakfast while we talk and manage to not realize when we finished. Holding hands on our way out of the cafeteria, we walked into Anna who was with some of her friends. We all greeted each other and talked for a few minutes before she asked for Cody.

"He went to the gym, but I left the room before he came back so I don't know if he got back yet." I told her.

"Cody's been acting a bit differently with me." She told me. "Is there something going on with him?"

I thought for a moment, though I already knew the answer as to why that may have been. "He did tell me that he was stressed out a bit from school and work. Maybe that's why. Have you asked him about it?"

"No, but I suppose that's a good possibility as to why." Anna said. "Anyways, it was nice seeing you two. I'll see you around."

We watched her leave before going about our business and turned the corner that lead to the hallway. Getting back to my room, I grab a few things before going back to hers and having her cuddle up in my arms.

"Dean?" She asks me.

"Yeah?" I say as I close my eyes and feel her head on my chest when I lean against the wall.

Leah wraps her arm around my waist and keeps her head on my chest. "When do you want to get married? We haven't really set a date yet because we decided that we were going to wait a while and I was just wondering."

"I'd marry you the first chance I get." I tell her honestly. "But the date is up to you. I want you to have the wedding that you want. If you want to wait, I'll wait. Just as long as I can see you walking down the aisle to me and us getting announced as husband and wife."

Leah picks her head up and touches my nose with hers before laying her head on my chest again. "I'd like to get married already, too. You need to finish making it all up to me though."

"Yeah?" I ask with a smile.

"Yes." She tells me as she picks her head up again to look at me. "You're going to make it all up to me, right?"

I sit her on my lap and rest my hands on her waist. "Of course I am."

"You want more, don't you?" She asks in my ear as I feel her hands reach my belt.

"You got me going crazy with that, you know that?" I ask her. I feel her lips curl into a smile as she kisses my cheek. "I'm going to have to wait, though, aren't I?"

"Maybe." Leah whispers. I keep a groan from leaving me, as my hands slip underneath her shirt. I feel her skin underneath my fingers and it's warm and soft. Leah bites her lip and arches her eyebrow as I'm sure she's beginning to feel the visitor that we have at the moment.

"You're teasing me, you know that?" I whisper.

Leah gives me a soft smile. "I'm not doing anything."

I groan and then again when my phone starts ringing. Looking at the screen, I see that it's Cody. I let out a sigh as Leah gets off of me and gets out of bed. Answering it, I'm suddenly not in the mood to hear anything that he has to say.

"What is it, Cody? This better be good." I tell him.

"We need to go talk to that guy." He tells me.

I close my eyes. "What guy?"

"The guy that we saw Anna with that day at the apartment complex." Cody says.

"What the hell are we doing that for?" I ask him as I see beginning to play a game on her phone before walking out of the room and just standing in the hallway and leaving the door slightly open, watching the people passing by in the hall. "You want to surprise Anna with all of these things that you have found, yet you wanna go talk to the guy?"

"Dean, please." He says. "Just today."

"Cody, not today." I tell him. "I told you I was spending the weekend with Leah and that's what I'm doing. I'm not going to leave her today. I should not have to be doing this."

"Doing what?" Cody asks.

"Risking my relationship with her, damn it." I say into the phone. "You're dragging this on and for what, Cody? How much longer does Anna have to keep doing this to you for you to realize that you need to let her go?"

He stayed quiet for a while before he spoke again. "Let's just talk to him."

"Cody, that's not the best idea." I tell him.

"Come with me." He says.

"Absolutely not." I reply. "Because it's not going to work. Besides, Anna was asking for you this morning when Leah and I were leaving breakfast. You should go see her instead of this guy. I'm not leaving Leah today, so Anna should be the one that you go see."

"Dean..." He starts to say before I interrupt him.

"Cody, no. Do not go to this guy. It may ruin it all and then everything you've done would have been for nothing." I tell him. "Think this through. Do you really want to go talk to this guy? If you go talk to him right now, today, what are you hoping that you get out of it and what do you think is going to happen if you do?"

He said nothing once again for a few moments. "Maybe I can get some answers. About all of this. Maybe it can give me some closure or help me decide on what to do."

"Cody, you already know what to do." I tell him. "You just have to do it and stop dragging it on."

Once I hung up the phone, I walk to the door to see Leah playing another game on her phone as she sits on the floor. I go sit next to her and watch her play.

"Everything okay?" Leah asks, knowing that it was me.

"Yeah." I tell her. "He wanted me to go with him, but I told him no."

"You told him no?" She asked. "And where did he want to go?"

I thought for a moment. "I want to be with you and he said he wanted to go talk to some guy, I don't really know much about him though. It just got me mad because I told him I was going to spend the weekend with you and yet he still wants me to help him out with something."

Leah went back to her phone after staring blankly into space. I had a feeling that Leah didn't like him much and it was understandable. I knew at that moment that I would have to try a lot harder to make things up to her. Taking me back into the room, she looked around after closing the door and found a small blanket and unfolded it. Putting it around my neck, she tied it as if it was a cape.

"Now you're super mad." Leah says with the sweetest laugh and I couldn't help but to laugh myself and pull her to me as my arms circled around her waist.

"You are the most adorable person I've ever met in my life." I tell her as we share a kiss.

Leah unties the blanket from my neck and folds it back up before putting it neatly on her bed. "Can we go to the beach now? I want to walk around."

"Yeah, come on." I tell her with a smile as I watch her grab her things before holding on to my hand. I give her one more kiss before we walk out of her room to really get a start on our day.

***Cody's POV* **

I go for a drive and stop at an ice cream shop that was a few minutes from school. Parking my car, I go inside and stop to see a face that had become a bit familiar to me. It was the same guy that Dean and I had seen Anna with on several occasions and I took this as an opportunity to try to talk to the guy. I know Dean told me to not talk to him, at least not before anything more was said or done between Anna and I, but I just have to.

Playing with my phone, I purposely bumped into him and quickly apologized. I looked up and immediately confirmed that it was him. He stiffened up at the sight of me and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, have we met before?" He asked.

"No, I don't think we have." I told him. The truth was that we really haven't. Then I remembered Anna mentioning my name to him and the guy responding as if he knew who she was talking about. "Maybe I just have one of those faces that look familiar."

"Michael." He said as he stuck his hand out.

I take his hand and shake it. "Cody." He looked through his phone when I heard it vibrate and so I chose my ice cream while he did. "Can I ask you for your opinion on something?"

"Sure." He says when he looks up from his phone.

"I don't know if you're in a relationship or not, but how would you make sure that your girl was given everything that she wanted?" I asked.

Michael looks at me. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

"Would you give he r everything she wanted to ensure that she was happy?" I ask him, thinking about how I could word it in a way that would make sense to him and in a way that would get him to give me some answers.

"Of course I would." Michael replies. "I wouldn't want to lose her."

"If she doesn't tell you what she wants or needs, then what would you do?" I ask him. "Better yet, let's say the roles were reversed. What would you do if you felt like you weren't being given what you wanted or needed from the relationship? From the person that you're with?"

Michael tries to play it cool. "I'd talk to her about it. I feel like it's better than stepping out on them."

"See and that's what I don't understand." I say as I take a bite of my ice cream and scratch my head. "Why step out? If you're not happy with the relationship, why not just break it off?"

"I don't know. Maybe there's something that they like about having both, that they can't break it off with either one." He suggests.

Thinking about it, I end up shrugging. "I don't know. I think that person is just worried about themselves and getting what they want rather than everything else that's involved in that relationship. But that's just my opinion."

I turn to walk away and find a table to finish eating. After a few minutes, Michael walks up to me and asks if he could take a seat. I take another bite of my ice cream and look up at him.

"I'm guessing you already know." He tells me.

"I know something. What is it that you're referring to exactly?" I ask him.

Michael stayed quiet for a moment as he looked at his ice cream as if it would tell him something. "About me and Anna."

"That she's been stepping out on me to see you." I tell him softly. "That for some reason, I was left to figure out all on my own that I wasn't giving her what she wanted or needed. And instead of her saying anything to me about it, she's been cheating on me with you so that she can get what she wants and needs from you while still being with me. My love with your attention. But now that I am giving her the attention, she still won't leave you because maybe, somewhere deep inside of her, the love that she once held for me no longer exists."

"I'm sorry." Michael told me. The guy actually sounded genuine about it.

"How long has it been going on?" I ask him.

He looked up at me. "For a few months. Three months to be exact. I didn't know that she was in a relationship when we met. I didn't know that she was in a relationship when we started messing around."

"When was it that you and her met?" I ask with curiosity.

"About a month before we started messing around. So we've known each other for four months. Messing around for the last three." Michael replies. "When I found out that she had a boyfriend, I didn't know that it was you. I didn't know who it was, period until she told me your name and showed me a picture. I told her I was going to end everything between her and I because it wasn't right what we were doing. I told her that she should have talked to you about it instead of doing what we were doing. Had I known from the beginning that she had a boyfriend, I wouldn't have done anything with her that was more than a friendship."

"Then why didn't you stop? Either one of you?" I say as the questions keep coming into my head.

Micheal sighed. "Anna kept convincing me that she was going to end things with you. So I stayed around, wanting to see if she would. Then she started to say that you were giving her what she wanted. That you were giving her more attention and that you were being more romantic. That's when I began threatening, once again, to end what we were doing. I also started trying to get her to be with you more and more, also as a way to see if that could help end things."

"Have the two of you had sex?" I ask, which was probably a dumb question.

"Yes." He said after a bit of hesitation. "Several times."

My heart drops into my stomach. "So she has sex with you and then she comes to have sex with me when we go out."

"Cody, if you know that something's going on, then why haven't you done anything about it?" Michael asks. "Why are you still with Anna?"

"That's a good question." I say, more to myself. "My friend has been asking me the same thing, basically. At first, it started out as just me wanting to get enough information about what was going on before doing anything about it. But then, I guess it became more about me hoping that she still felt something for me. I knew that slowly she was falling out of love with me and I was hoping that she wouldn't do so completely. That I could get her to see and remember why she fell in love with me to begin with. But that's starting to become a much harder thing to accomplish. Anna no longer looks at me the way she used to. She's no longer excited about us spending time together, but all it does is just make me wonder why she doesn't just break things off with me if she doesn't want me anymore."

I get lost in my thoughts before continuing. "I look at the relationships that I see in where both people are just happy and in love. Yet I'm here wondering what I ever did wrong. Wondering that if she would have just said something, or if I would have paid more attention, that I would have picked up on it more quickly and done something sooner to make it better. To make it right with her and I may not be in this situation right now. But all I'm doing is just setting myself up to get hurt more than what I already am. All because I love her and felt like she was the one for me. That I didn't want her to be the one that got away and then years later, I'd still be thinking about her because she was the one that got away and I didn't want that."

"If it makes you feel any better, I stopped having anything with her." He said to me.

"As much as I appreciate that, I feel like it may be too late." I say as I take the last bite of my ice cream and see that I got a text from Anna saying that she wanted to hang out because she missed me. I ignore the text, seeing as how Dean may have been right about letting things go. Now I find myself in misery because of how long I decided to just hang on to everything when I shouldn't have.

**A/N: Are you glad that Dean put his foot down to Cody and tell him 'no' so that he could be with Leah? Will he do that more often or will he go back to ditching Leah? What about Cody? Was it a good idea for him to talk to Michael or should he have waited like Dean was trying to suggest to him? What do you think Cody's decision will be now that he's starting to really think about it? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to SethRollinsGirl85, Alexandria M, Seth rollins babe, jessica619, purple chick29, and justkimmy for reviewing :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only. **

***Leah's POV*  
><strong>I'm in the back of the library looking for a book when I hear someone clear their throat. I quickly look to see one of my favorite people standing there. A black shirt with blue jeans, a bag hanging on his shoulder and a black leather jacket in his hand. A grin breaks out on my face and I quickly go to him.

"Hey, baby." Dean says with that smile of his as a pair of strong arms that I love so much wraps around me and picks me up.

"Hi." I reply happily as my arms snake around his neck. We share a kiss that turns passionate, and I hear him groan when I slightly pull away as he puts me down. I touch his nose with mine while I stay in his arms. "I missed you today."

"I missed you, too." He tells me. "Have I mentioned how much I miss you?"

"You don't have to say it." I whisper, giving him a look.

Dean smirked. "He definitely misses you, but I was referring to me."

"Of course." I said as I giggled and gave him another kiss.

"I'm serious." He said against my lips as he smiled as he gave me another kiss. "I really did miss you, today."

It had been two weeks since the last time that Dean had ditched me or any of the plans that we had to go be with Cody. Now the only time that he hangs out with Cody is during lunch, when they're their room and when they're at work. Any other time, Dean's with just me or me and Naomi. Things are getting back to normal and it feels right.

"Good because I missed you, too." I tell him with a smile. "How was work?"

"It was good. Boring, but I was able to get a lot of work done, so that's good." He tells me as he walks with me. "The good thing is that we have Spring break coming up, so that's at least a week that we have to just relax and spend time together. Which reminds me, Roman's going to be with Jimmy and Jey in Pensacola, and Naomi's going to be there with them. That means that you and I are going to have a lot of us time that I think we're going to enjoy."

"So does that mean that we can share the same bed until classes start again?" I ask him when I turn to face him.

Dean gives me a smile. "Yes. I'm not going to pass up that opportunity. I need to wake up to you like everyday. That's a good way for me to start my day. It's good for my heart."

"You're silly." I say as I laugh as I gently pull him to me.

"But it's true." He tells me as he chuckles and gives me a kiss.

I forget all about why I came to the library, and decided to go back to my room. "Can we get ice cream tonight after dinner?"

"Yeah, we'll go." Dean tells me as he kisses my head.

We talk on our way to my room and see Cody in the hallway, in front of my room.

"Hi, Cody." I say as I go to open the door.

"HI Leah." He says with a smile before turning his attention to Dean. "We need to talk. It'll only be for a few minutes."

I rolled my eyes a bit as I open my door and I leave them to their guy conversation.

***Dean's POV* **

"I have to tell you something." Cody tells me after Leah walks into her room. "Remember when I said that we should go talk to that guy that we have seen with Anna?"

"Yes." I replied slowly. "What happened, Cody?"

He looked at me and made a bit of a face. "I talked to him."

"I told you that it may not be a good idea, talking to him. At least, not right now and you do it anyways." I tell him as I groan in disbelief.

"I had to, Dean." He tells me. "I was actually not going to do it but I saw him and thought it was a good idea anyways."

"So, now what?" I ask him. "What happens now? How long ago was this anyways?"

"Two weeks ago." He tells me.

My eyes widen as I look at him. "And you're just now telling me?"

"Would you relax?" Cody asks. "It wasn't a big deal. Nothing bad happened and Anna hasn't mentioned anything to me about it."

"So that means that he hasn't said anything to her about it. You're so sure about it." I told him in a bit of a sarcastic tone. I mess with my hair and I begin to make my way to Leah's room when I hear Cody's voice again.

"We're going to go talk to him again." Cody says.

I turn around. "_We_? You're the one who decided to talk to him, not me so I don't understand what I have to do with this conversation with him."

"Why are you always complaining about helping me out?" He asks.

"I'm complaining?" I ask. "Do you not realize the shit I do to help you out and you got the nerve to say that I'm complaining?"

Cody says nothing as I mess with my hair again. "Please just come with me. I could use the support. You don't have to sit with me and go through the conversation. You could sit at another table and watch."

"Come on, man." I say. "I want to start my Spring break right."

"Dean, come on. Please." He says.

I shove my hands into my pockets and walk into Leah's room, to see her putting her hair up. Looking over at me, she gives me a smile and finishes her hair.

"I'm going to go with Cody." I tell her. She keeps her smile as she walks up to me and then to the door to look at him.

"What about us having dinner tonight and then going for ice cream?" She asks me when she walks away from the door.

"I'll be back before then, I promise." I say to her.

Leah just looks at me, her expression unreadable. "I'm supposed to believe that promise?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to..." I start saying before she interrupts.

"Don't tell me...you're just trying to be a good friend." Leah says. "I've heard that so many times now, I've memorized it, Dean. But you also promised that you wouldn't leave me again, so how am I supposed to feel?"

My heart breaks with the hurt that I see in her eyes. "I'll make it up to you."

"So that you can leave me again when Cody asks you for help?" She asks. "Just go."

"No." I tell her.

"No what?" Leah asks. "You're not going to leave? Are you going to tell me that it's up to me, because if it was, you'd never go with Cody ever again after all the times you've left me for him. Am I not good enough anymore, that you have to leave me every single time Cody asks you to help him out?"

"Leah, don't you ever think that. You don't know how many times I fight with him so that I can stay with you." I tell her.

"Then you're not fighting hard enough, Dean because you continue to go." She tells me. "You don't know how many times I feel like I'm not good enough or feeling like I did something wrong to upset you to get you to leave me every damn time he wants you to, it feels. You don't realize how much it hurts. You keep saying that you'll make it up to me and the moment it seems like we're getting good again, you leave me to go do something with him. What am I supposed to feel? What am I supposed to think? This ring that I wear every day of my life since the moment you gave it to me is a symbol to me of your love and the promise that we're going to make for a forever between the two of us."

Leah holds up her hand, proudly showing the engagement ring that I gave her before continuing. "I want that forever with you, but that doesn't mean that you constantly leave me!"

She looks past my shoulder to see Cody standing there. Anger fills her icy blue eyes and she quickly closes the door before turning around to look at me again.

"Leah, wait." I tell her. "Please, let me just make this up to you."

"How?" She asks. "I'm tired of you leaving me, Dean. I'm tired of feeling like I'm second best now to Cody. I'm no longer the number one person that your world revolves around and I'm tired of you breaking your promise that you won't ever leave me."

Tears begin to fill her blue eyes and I reach out to her to grab her hands, but she snatches hers away. "Leah, please. I'll fix this. Let me fix this."

"This shouldn't even be happening in the first place, Dean." She tells me. "What does his problem even have to do with you? And stop telling me that you're trying to be a good friend. You tell me that all the time and I don't want to hear it anymore."

"I'm trying to talk some sense into him. Please believe me, Leah." I beg her as I walk up to her. I was literally moments away from getting on my knees if I had to.

"Dean, you say that but nothing is changing." Leah tells me. "It's been like this for what feels like forever. I'm trying to be understanding about it because I know what it's like to be a good friend and I know what it's like to be going through a situation and needing a friend. But does he realize that you have me, too? I don't want to feel like I'm nagging or bitching about this, but what else am I supposed to do when I'm getting tired of it? Just keep quiet? You know that's not me."

That was very true. It was one of the things that I love about Leah, she will stand up for herself and say something if she feels it isn't right. "Leah, please."

"Dean!" She exclaims quietly as a tear rolls down her face. "Fix this. That's all I have to say and all I'm going to say."

Leah sniffles and wipes the tears off of her face before she opens the door, stepping aside as she holds on to it. As soon as I step out into the hallway, I turn around to see the door closing before I have the chance to say anything. I look over at Cody and saw him reaching out to me.

"Don't touch me, because I'm going to end up making sure you're in the hospital for spring break if you do." I tell him.

"Dean, don't get all upset with me because you had a fight with your girl." Cody says.

My eyes widen as I look at him. "We got into a fight because I'm choosing to help you out, so don't give me that bullshit, Cody!"

"How is helping a friend a bad thing?" He asks.

"It's not the act of helping out a friend." I say. "It's the fact that every time I do, I end up leaving her. I promise I won't and I do it anyways because you want me to to help you out. You keep holding on to damn relationship that's only hurting you. Holding on to it is going to keep hurting you, so don't give me all of that bullshit, Cody. Let's just go before I change my damn mind."

_**A few hours later...**_

I go back to Leah's room after taking a hot shower, to pick her up for dinner. I see the door open and when I poke my head, I see Naomi and Leah talking. They had their things and were getting ready to leave.

"Hi, ladies." I say as I stand in the doorway.

"Hey, Dean. How are you?" Naomi asked with a smile.

"I've been better. You?" I ask.

"I'm good." She replies.

Leah just looks at me and says nothing to me. By the look on her face, she's still upset with me and I sigh to myself. Letting them go out in front of me, Leah walks past me and doesn't even acknowledge me as she does before walking ahead of me. Naomi looks back at me and makes a face.

"Can we talk?" I ask when I quicken my pace to reach Leah.

"About what?" She asks, still not looking at me, even when we get to the parking lot.

"I want to apologize for earlier. I'm really sorry, Leah." I tell her.

She sighs and slows down a bit as we reach our cars. "Are you, really? Because you say that, yet look at what you do."

"I'm trying here." I say.

"Trying to do what, Dean?" She asks. "I know Cody probably needs a friend right now, by the way things look, but what about me? I need you, too. Nothing's wrong with me, but I need my fiance. I want his attention and I want him to stop leaving me. How many times do I have to say it before it happens? A billion times? Besides, doesn't he have a girlfriend of his own?"

"Leah." I start to say before she stops completely and looks down at the ground. She blinks a few times and somehow loses her balance when she takes another step. Naomi and I quickly grab on to her to keep her from falling. "Leah, baby, what's wrong?"

"I'm...I'm fine." She says softly as she tries to straighten herself out and looks like she may be starting to get sick. Attempting to walk again, she losses her balance completely and falls.

I quickly grab her, allowing Leah to fall in my arms. Naomi quickly comes over and starts trying to fan her.

"Leah!" I exclaim as I see her eyes beginning to close as it sounds like she takes a long and deep breath in before slowly letting it out.. "No, Leah stay with me. LEAH!"

"Let's get her to the hospital." Naomi says and I pick her up as she picks up Leah's bag. We take her to Naomi's car because of it being a little bigger and I put Leah in the backseat.

"Leah, baby, come on." I whisper to her as I push her hair out of her face while Naomi turns the car on and starts driving. Getting to Jackson Memorial Hospital, Naomi gets to the emergency room entrance and I quickly get out of the car before carrying Leah in my arms. She still hadn't woken up and was beginning to look pale. "Leah stay with me, baby. Please stay with me."

"Can somebody please help me?!" I exclaim as I look around with Leah in my arms.

A few doctors quickly came out with a stretcher and put Leah on it. Naomi came in just as we got her on.

"We can only take one person with her right now." Said one of the doctors.

"Go with her." Naomi said. "I'll stay here."

I go in after the doctors and follow them to an area in the back that was more private. They begin to check her blood pressure and her vital signs. A doctor comes up to me as two nurses begin to work on her when the come in.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" I ask impatiently as I watch them working on her.

"My name is Dr. Levesque. While the rest of them are working on her, I'm going to need to ask some questions, if that's alright with you." He tells me. The man was about my height, give or take an inch or so and had green eyes.

"Can you just figure out what's wrong with her?" I ask, still looking past his shoulder to see what was happening before they closed the curtains. "Wait, Leah!"

I felt a pair of arms stop me from going any further, but I tried to fight them. Eventually, I felt myself being taken back out to the front.

"Sir! You need to calm down!" The doctor tells me with some of the security guards as my heart beat is picking up again. I wanted to see her. I wanted to make sure for myself that she was going to be okay and that she was going to be taken care of. "Sir! If you want us to help her, then you need to help us. I'm going to ask you a few questions, and you're going to have to answer them for me so that we can try to help her out."

A nurse came out and stood beside the doctor as I calmed down. "I just want to stay by her side. To make sure that she's okay. I can't lose her."

"And you won't." Said the nurse whose id read: Mickie James, who stood at a little over five feet and had brown hair. "First thing's first, what's her name?"

"Leah Lopez." I said without hesitation as well as her birthday in case.

"Does she have any medical issues?" She asks when she takes me to a more private room.

I think for a moment. "No, she doesn't."

"Is she allergic to any foods or medications?" Asks the nurse.

"No." I tell her, again without hesitation.

"I'll let the others know." She says to Dr. Levesque before leaving, and leaving me with him.

He closes the door behind her and instead of taking a seat, I just pace around in the room, waiting anxiously.

"In the days leading up to today, did she ever look sick or as if there was something physically wrong with her?" The doctor asks me.

Thoughts ran through my mind as I tried to think and I thought back to when she mentioned something two weeks ago about getting sick. "She's been looking tired the last few days, but I just thought that it was because she probably wasn't getting enough sleep. She's been really thirsty lately and today, it was as if she got dizzy and lost her balance and..."

"And?" Dr. Levesque asks, wanting to know.

"There are a few times in where she's thrown up." I said softly as I thought about it.

"Okay, I'm going to go back to her to check on what's going on with her right now and to see what they're doing as well as taking in what you've told me." He tells me. "I'm going to need you to go back to the waiting room."

"But I want to see her." I tell him. "How long is it going to be until I get to see my fiance?"

"As soon as we can. But right now, we can't." He says before opening the door and walking out. I tear the sheets that were on the bed and keep them thrown on the floor as I walk out. I see Naomi and walk up to her when she stands up.

"What's wrong with Leah?" She asks as she meets me half way. "Have they said anything?"

I sigh as I shake my head. "All they did was ask me questions like if she was allergic to anything and if there was anything wrong with her over the last few days."

My mind starts go all over the place as if it wasn't already like that, from the moment that she fell. Thoughts were running through my mind about what could be wrong with her and if she would be able to get better.

"I should have stayed her with her today instead of going to be with Cody." I said as I stood with my back against a wall and slid down, suddenly feeling guilty.

"Dean, you didn't know that this was going to happen. Neither of us did." Naomi tells me as she sits next to me.

I close my eyes. "That doesn't change the fact that me leaving caused her to get upset. What if her getting as upset as she did, is what triggered something to happen to her? This would be all my fault and I don't know what I would ever do with myself if I ever lost her or if I'm the one that caused something bad to happen to her."

"I'm sure it's not your fault. She's been feeling sick the last few days." She tells me. "You've been by her side almost every night for the last two weeks. It can't be your fault."

"But what if I triggered it to act up, whatever it is that's wrong with her?" I ask, almost sounding desperate as I feel a lump in my throat. "Naomi, I don't know what I would do. What if she hates me?"

Naomi gave me a hug and tried to comfort me. "That would be impossible. Leah is in love with you and she wants to be with you. Do you think she would have said yes to marrying your crazy ass if she didn't?"

I chuckled a bit. "That's true. My mind is just all over the place and it's driving me crazy."

"We have to believe that Leah's going to be okay." Naomi says. "As much as we think that she may not be, she's been through a lot in her life to stop now."

We stayed there for what seemed like forever, until the waiting room became more and more empty. Naomi got up and grabbed her purse.

"I'm going to get us something to eat. What would you like?" She asks.

"I'm not hungry." I tell her. All that seems to consume me right now is wanting to know what Leah's condition was.

"Dean you need to eat something. Something that could get you through the night." Naomi says. "I was thinking about getting Chinese or pizza."

I thought for a moment. "Get me the usual from the Chinese place. I'll stay here in case they come back out with any news on Leah."

"Okay. I'm going to call in the order so that it could be ready by the time I get there." Naomi tells me. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Alright." I say as I watch her bring the phone to her ear as she walks out. I get and and begin to walk around again to stretch my legs. I continue to wait and grow a bit restless and impatient as time goes on. What could possibly be taking them so long?

**A/N: Do you think Cody is purposely trying to ruin their relationship or does he truly not see the error of his ways? Do you think that Leah is reaching her breaking point if she's not already there? What could be wrong with Leah? Is she going to be okay? And what do you think could be causing her to be sick? Could the fight with Dean have played a part in what could be wrong with her? Did the fight really trigger something like Dean believes is a possibility? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to SethRollinsGirl85, Seth rollins babe, jessica619, Alexandria M, justkimmy, and purple chick29 for reviewing :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either wrestler who appears in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only.**

*****CAUTION/WARNING***: This chapter may contain a sensitive topic/scene. **

***Dean's POV* **

It's almost midnight and nobody has come out yet with any news about Leah. Naomi and I are still in the emergency room that was damn near empty, with the television on the news channel. I have gotten a few texts and missed calls from Cody asking where I was and if I was okay. I've ignored them all, from not being in the mood to talk to him. Cody was the last person I wanted to see and talk to at the moment.

"Leah Lopez? Is there anyone here for Leah Lopez?" Asked someone who came out.

"Yes, that would be us." I said as Naomi and I stood up from our seats and walked towards the man who was wearing green scrubs.

"Come with me." He said and we quickly followed him without any hesitation.

We went through double doors that took us to a different hallway after we made a left turn. The walls were all painted white, unless it was a specific unit in the hospital. The floors were shiny and clean enough to hear a few squeaks from some sneakers.

"My name's Michael and I'm one of the nurses that will be caring for Ms. Lopez while she's here." The guy said as we walked turned another corner and saw Dr. Levesque standing by a door with a chart in his hands. "This is Dr. Levesque and he will be one of the two doctors that will be caring for her as well."

"Thank you, Michael." The doctor said before the nurse went inside.

"What's wrong with Leah?" I asked quickly.

Dr. Levesque let out a sigh. "Leah's going to be okay, she's as healthy as can be. Luckily, the two of you bought her here just in time. We did some tests on her as well as taking in the information that you gave us. She was in the early stages of dehydration, which in her case is mild dehydration. Luckily we caught it just in time and so now, we're giving her some fluids through an iv. We are going to keep her for a while though to monitor her."

"Then why did she basically collapse? Lose her balance?" I asked.

"Her body seems to be under a great deal of stress." Dr. Levesque says. "Her blood pressure is going up too high, but then it's dropping down very low. Because of the stress, it's causing it to go up, but then the dehydration is causing it to go down. I want to see if Leah is able to get her blood pressure under control and in a normal range for her, on her own without any medical help. I don't feel comfortable giving her medication for her blood pressure because she's so young and healthy. Leah doesn't have any problems with her heart or any blood pressure issues. She's not diabetic or in danger of becoming one. Leah doesn't have any circulation issues or a high cholesterol. Like I said, she's very healthy. But there is one thing that caught my attention."

Naomi and I looked at each other before turning our attention back to the doctor. "What is it?"

"I've already told her the news." He said. "You mentioned that she had been throwing up. Even though vomiting and feeling tired are symptoms that can go along with being dehydrated, I asked the lab anyways to check for pregnancy because of the similarity in those two symptoms."

"Pregnancy?" I asked myself as my heart drops at the word. Is she pregnant? Could she have lost the baby if she was?

Dr. Levesque nods. "Her hormone levels came back a little high. The pregnancy test shows that she is pregnant. It could be that she's indeed pregnant or there could be something wrong with her pituitary glands because that controls the hormones. That gland tends to be called the 'master gland' because of it. Or it could be something else completely different that we're not seeing yet. So what we did, was that we scheduled for her to be given a sonogram to see if that can help us confirm what the situation is with the pregnancy."

"She's never mentioned anything to me about being pregnant." I said as my heart as now reached my stomach.

"If she is pregnant, it could very well be that she just didn't know. A lot of women, especially if they've never been pregnant before, don't always know right away that they're pregnant." The doctor says. "Tomorrow at the sonogram, the doctor will let you know for sure what's going on as far as that is concerned."

He looks up at the clock that's on one of the walls in the hallway. "I'm giving you five minutes each. Once that time is up, you have to leave so make it quick."

Naomi and I both went into the room and she went to go to Leah's side. My heart stopped when I saw Leah hooked up to an iv and the sounds of a machine that's monitoring her heart and blood pressure. Tears filled my eyes as a lump got caught in my throat. I sniffled as I turned away, hearing the girls talk softly. I never thought that I would ever see the love of my life in a hospital room because of this and to think that I could have possibly had something to do with the stress that she's been having, is killing me inside because who knows what else could have happened to her. Who knows if she's really pregnant and she's on the verge of losing the baby because of all of this.

"Dean?" Naomi asks quietly when she walks up to me. I wipe a few tears that are on my face and turn around to face her and I see the look on her face soften up. "Go see her."

I walk further into the room and I see her again. Leah's blue eyes are closed and her breathing seems to be steady as her hair is hooked behind her ears as the rest of her hair is in a braid. Walking to her bed, I sit down on the chair that was next to the bed.

"Leah?" I ask. She slowly opens her eyes and turns her head to the side to look at me.

"Dean." She says quietly with a hint of a smile as she looked tired. "I'm sorry I ruined our night."

"No, you didn't ruin anything. I'm just happy that you're okay." I tell her as I grab her hand.

I feel her fingers wrap around mine as she holds my hand as well. "What if I'm pregnant?"

"Then you're pregnant. We're going to take care of this baby. I'd like to be a dad actually, so I don't mind. Do you think you can be pregnant?" I ask.

"I don't know." She says so softly. "I have a feeling that I'm not, but I don't know. I would really like to be a mom though."

I smile and bring her hand to my lips to kiss it. "I'm sorry, Leah. I should have never left you. Maybe this wouldn't have been happening. I should have stayed with you spent the day with you. If I would have known that something was wrong, maybe I could have helped."

"Dean, I'll be okay." Leah says. "But you're still not off the hook for leaving me. I'm still hurt by it and you have a lot of making up to do."

"As long as you're okay and by my side, I'll be making it up to you. I just want you to be okay, baby." I say softly.

There's a knock on the door and I turn to look, only to see Naomi coming in with the doctor. I hear Leah whimper quietly and I feel her hand still in mine.

"I'm sorry, but time is up. This is as much time as I can give you." Dr. Levesque says. "Her sonogram is scheduled for 10 in the morning. If you're here early enough, we can go together when she gets taken to get checked out."

"Can we bring her some stuff, like clothes?" Asks Naomi.

"Yeah, just come with those things early enough so that if she wants to wear something else, she can." Dr. Levesque says. "And tomorrow, you'll be able to stay a little longer than you're able to right now."

Naomi walks over to Leah and gives her a big hug before pulling away. I look over at Leah and stand up from the chair. Bending over, I give her a long hug while being gentle as if I'm going to break her if I hold her too hard.

"I love you, Leah." I say in her ear.

"I love you, too." She manages to say with her voice filled with exhaustion.

Looking into her blue eyes again, I touch my nose with hers and see her smile at me. "I'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Okay." Leah whispers softly. I kiss her cheek and take in the smell of the jasmine still in her hair from the day before.

I reluctantly leave her and I feel my heart breaking, knowing that I had to while she's like that. "Do we really have to go? I mean, can't we stay and you just tell people that there's nobody left?"

"Go home." The doctor says. "Leah will be under great care while she's here. Get some rest and we'll see you here tomorrow morning."

The doctor tells us how to get back out and says good night to us one more time before turning a corner and leaving.

_**The next day...**_

I park my car in the parking lot for the hospital and turn off the car. I take out the small, black bag out of the trunk that had a few things for Leah like some clothes, shampoo, lotion and a favorite perfume of hers as well as a brush for her hair. Putting it over my shoulder, I make my way to the hospital doors and make my way through them. I see a tired looking Dr. Levesque standing by the receptionist when I get to the floor that Leah is on.

"Mr. Ambrose. You are over an hour early." He says with a tired smile after he looks at his watch.

"I want to see my girl. How is she?" I ask him as I follow him to the elevators.

"Leah's doing pretty good, actually." He says with a smile. "Her blood pressure went up a bit a while after you left, but then it went back down. She managed to get it back into a normal range, and it's been steady ever since. Even though it's normal now and has been for a few hours, we're still monitoring it. She's not as dehydrated as she was yesterday, which is good. The fluids that we're giving her is helping. Where's the friend that was with you yesterday?"

"She had to go to Pensacola for a few days, so she had to leave early this morning." I told him. "But Naomi and Leah are roommates, so she was able to get a few of Leah's things together and gave it to me this morning before she left."

When we got to the third floor, we got off the elevator and went to a room with the doors closed. Dr. Levesque knocked, but nobody answered. I looked at him as he curiously knocked again.

"Ms. Lopez, it's Dr. Levesque. Can I come in?" He asked.

When nobody answered, he was about to open the door when somebody did it before he had the chance to grab the door knob.

"I'm sorry, I was taking a shower." Leah says with her hair wet and in her hospital gown. The iv that she was hooked up to, was still hooked up to her as she held on to the pole that it was attached to.

I could feel a smile on my face, seeing her up and awake. I walked in first as the doctor checks a few things and I immediately gave her a gentle hug. Pulling away, I stroked her cheek with my thumb as I leaned in to give her a soft kiss on the lips. Leah looked at me a bit surprised, but slowly smiled when I pulled away.

"Okay, Ms. Lopez. How are you feeling this morning?" Dr. Levesque asks as I help her walk to a chair.

"I'm okay." Leah replies softly. She still looked a bit tired, almost exhausted, but she looked a little better than she did yesterday. "I don't feel sick anymore."

"That's good. Now, for your sonogram, you need to have your bladder full. So I'm going to need you to drink some water to fill up your bladder." He tells her.

Leah frowns as she looks up at the guy. "Really?"

"After your sonogram, you can use the bathroom. Until then, you need to fill up that bladder." He says. "If you don't, then they're going to tell you that you have to. So it's best to do it from now. Let me check your blood pressure first before I leave."

I watched as he wrapped the cuff around her arm and did what he had to do. The room was silent for a few minutes before he finally took off his stethoscope and put away the blood pressure cuff.

"You're doing good, Leah. Keep up the good work." Dr. Levesque tells her. "There's going to be someone coming later to pick you up to take you to your appointment for your sonogram. Dean will be able to go with you if you want him to."

"Okay." Leah says with a smile. "How much longer do I need this thing in my arm?"

"We'll check to see if it could be taken out, after you come back from your sonogram." Dr. Levesque tells her. "We want to make sure that you get the fluids that you need into your body."

We watch him leave before I show her the things that I bought for her and let her change. Leah was insistent on trying, herself, to do something and she manged to do it until she was dressed in a pink shirt with blue jeans. I bought her a few cups of water to help her with the bladder thing.

***Leah's POV* **

The nurse came to take me to my appointment for my sonogram and Dean helped me up and into the wheelchair. The bag that was hooked on to my arm, was taken off the pole and put on the one that was on the wheelchair. I felt exhausted and my body hurt a bit, but I wasn't going to let this overcome me.

There was a part of me that was scared of finding out if I was pregnant or not. I wasn't ever expecting pregnancy, this young, but I had this peacefulness come over me about having a baby. I see myself being excited and looking forward to this new life that I would bring into this world, regardless of my age and whether people thought I was too young or not.

Once we got to the waiting room, it wasn't long until I was called into a room and asked to just sit back and relax. I waited until the technician walked out of the room and I had Dean help me. He was so gentle as if he was afraid to touch me. After I covered myself up, Dean called for the technician and she closed the door behind her after she walked in. She was a short woman with long, black hair and her name was Melina.

"Have you ever had an ultrasound done before?" She asked me as she made sure everything was ready.

"No. But I've seen it done and I know what it is ." I reply.

She gives me a smile as Dean walks up to me and kisses my forehead. "Okay, so what we're just going to start by putting some of this gel on the area that I'm going to check. The gel may be cold, so I apologize if it is."

The lights get turned down as the light from the screen is illuminating the room. I feel the gel and a bit of shock goes through my body as I feel how cold it is.

"You're going to feel a bit of pressure and because you're bladder's going to be full, it may feel uncomfortable." The technician says as she takes the probe and begins to press down on my stomach and pelvis area.

Dean and I hear the clicking sounds that she makes as she appears to be putting in some information into the screen as she moves the probe around. She eases up on the pressure, only to apply it again at another location. I close my eyes and squeeze Dean's hand a little. I feel his lips softly land on my hand before he rubs it to keep it warm and to comfort me.

"Everything seems normal." She says as she turns the screen to us so that Dean and I could see. "These right here are your ovaries."

"Are my ovaries okay?" I ask as I look on.

"They definitely are." She replies. "They look normal as well as the shape and the size of them which is a great thing. I have to say though, by the looks of it...I'm sorry, but you're not pregnant. There's not really anything here to indicate that you are."

Another lump formed in my throat, threatening to produce tears. The news about not being pregnant, was a bit of a low blow in a way, because a part of me was getting excited about the thought that I could be. After the technician cleaned everything up as well as my stomach and my pelvis area, she let me go to the bathroom. I came out about 10 minutes later and saw Dean waiting for me. The stubble on his face is showing more than what it did last night, before of him not shaving. His hair was a mess and falling in his face, but I liked the curls that he had in his hair. Dean grabs my hand and helps me get into the wheelchair before taking me into the room that the doctor went into after I'm called a short while later.

"So, Ms. Lopez, how are you feeling?" Asks Dr. Neidhart as she looks over at me after putting a folder down and helping Dean with getting me on the bed.

"I don't know. I was kind of hoping that I would be pregnant, so I don't know what to feel right now after hearing that I may not be." I reply honestly.

She nods and gives me a small smile before grabbing the folder and opening it. "After looking at everything of your sonogram as well as the results of the blood work that your doctor provided me with, I have to confirm that you aren't pregnant. I'm really sorry, Ms. Lopez."

"Then what explains why my hormones came back high?" I ask as tears fill my eyes.

"Are you sure she's not pregnant?" Dean asks.

Dr. Neidhart sighed and nodded. "Ms. Lopez, this may sound like a personal question, but when was your last menstrual cycle?"

"Almost two weeks ago." I reply, blinking away the tears.

"And was it on time?" She asks.

I think for a moment. "Yes. Right on time."

"Was it normal?" She asks.

"It was a bit heavier this time than what it usually is." I tell her. "I felt like it was a lot of blood, but I thought that it was because I didn't have my menstrual the month before, so I didn't bother to go to the doctors."

A look of realization came about her face and it worried me even more. "Ms. Lopez, at any time during your last menstrual cycle, did it feel like a clot or something like that, coming out? More menstrual pains than what you usually get?"

"Yes." I say softly as I feel a sob stuck in my throat. "But I didn't think anything of it, other than it making up for the previous month."

"What are you saying?" Dean asks with a questioning look on his face.

"Ms. Lopez..." Dr. Neidhart began to say. "...Mr. Ambrose, I'm afraid that you may have suffered a miscarriage."

I immediately let out a sob as Dean quickly takes me in his arms as I begin to cry. "What do you mean a miscarriage? We didn't even know she was pregnant. They're telling us the tests showed that she could be and then the sonograms are showing that she's not so how could she possible have a miscarriage?"

"It's possible to be pregnant without even knowing that you are." Dr. Niedhart replies. "Because her menstrual cycle came on time, she probably didn't realize that she was even having a miscarriage. And because she didn't even have her menstrual the month before, she could have easily mistaken the heaviness of her period, and the pain that came along with it as simply her body making up for the month before. As for why her hormone levels came back high, even though she had a miscarriage, it can take a while for the hormones to go back to normal and even after a miscarriage, it could take a while before a pregnancy test shows that she's no longer pregnant."

"But why?" I ask as I continue to sob into Dean's chest and holding on tightly to his shirt. "I didn't even know I was pregnant. I want to be a mom. Dean, I want to be a mother."

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Lopez." She says. "I'll give you two some time."

I hear the door close and look to see that she's not in the room anymore. Hearing sniffling, I look up to see that Dean, himself, is crying as well.

"Dean, why is this happening?" I ask him with tears streaming down my face. "Why was it taken away from us before we even knew that we had it? "

"I don't know, Leah." He replies with tears of his own in his eyes. "Things happen for a reason and unfortunately, this probably had to happen to us."

"But why?" I ask, still crying as it felt like my world was crashing down around me. Dean tightened his arms around me as I dug my face into his chest and grabbed on even tighter to his shirt. "What if I really wanted this baby? Dean, I want to be a mother someday and I didn't even get the chance to know that I was pregnant. I didn't know."

"Neither of us knew, sweetheart." Dean whispers. "I'm sure that one day, we'll have a little one of our own. I'm sorry."

My breath shakes as I breathe in. "Sorry for what?"

"Because it's my fault that you miscarried. What if I had never left you for Cody and added all of that stress on you?This wouldn't have happened." He says as he runs his hands through his hair. "I should have been a better fiance to you and I wasn't. Do you know how much I've been blaming myself the last two days for what's been happening to you? I feel like shit, because it's probably all my fault that we're in this situation right now. I'm so sorry, Leah. Please, I'm sorry."

"Dean, please don't blame yourself for this." I tell him, as I continue to cry. "There were other things stressing me out. What was going on between us had nothing to do with this."

"Yes it did, Leah." He tells me as he lets out a big sob. "If only I was a better fiance to you, this wouldn't have happened. Please, forgive me. I don't want you to hurt like this. I want you to be okay."

"Listen to me, damn it." I tell him as I take my free hand. "Stop blaming yourself for this, please. You don't know how much blame I'm putting on myself right now for not being more careful with how I reacted to the stress that I was in. Dean, we need each other right now, please, I can't do this on my own."

"I'm not leaving you, Leah." He tells me as he takes my have in his hands. "I can't leave you and the thought of you making me a father is not something I want to pass up. I need to be in your life and I need you in mine. I should be begging you to not leave me. I promise, I will change."

I shake my head. "I love the Dean that I see in front of me right now. You're the Dean that I fell in love with over a year ago and the Dean that I want to marry and spend the rest of my life with. But this whole leaving thing that you're doing all because you want to help Cody is unacceptable. I get that you're helping him out and I'm so happy to see how big of a heart you have to do so. But how much longer do I have to be ignored just so that you can help him out? Why do I have to feel like fighting for your attention is the only way that I can get it whenever Cody is involved? I don't want you to not have friends, but don't do that to me. The ditching me to help someone out. The not giving me enough attention. I don't like that. I hate it, actually. It makes me feel like you're not happy with something that I'm doing. Like you're not happy with me."

"Baby, do you know how happy you make me?" He asks as he wipes the tears off my face with his fingers. "With all this craziness that is me, you still want to marry me. I hate leaving you because all I want is to turn right back around and come back to you. I can't stand not being in your arms every night and when I am, I never want to leave. If I could have you every day and night, I would take that opportunity in a heartbeat because I need you. I want you so badly and I can't stand the thought of ever losing you. Of ever being without you. Last night, when I saw you laying in that bed, hooked up to an iv and the heart monitor thing, it broke my heart because I thought I was going to lose you. I touch you, afraid that I'm going to hurt you if I do."

"I'm not made of glass, Dean." I whisper to him.

"But you're my heart." He tells me. "You're my world and I need my heart and my world because I can't do without it. Without any of it. That's why I blame myself because I believe it's my fault. I'll do anything you want me to do, just please don't hate me or leave me."

I touch his nose with mine. "I won't. But this whole ditching me thing for Cody or for whomever, I can't take it anymore. I can't put up with you doing it anymore just because you want to help someone out. I need you too, whether something is wrong with me or not. I shouldn't have to fight for your attention, Dean. If it happens again, I don't know what will happen. I don't want us to be in complete shit because of this. I don't want us to be ruined because I love you and I can't live with myself if I lost you. We already lost a baby. I can't lose you, too."

"And you won't. From here on out, it won't happen ever again." He says. "I love you, Leah."

"I love you, too." I tell him. "But you're still going to make it up to me, because you sure as hell aren't off the hook with me."

A hint of a smile flashed across Dean's face. "Yes, ma'am."

Tears rolled down my face again as the thought of losing a baby came back to me. I know I would have loved that baby. I don't know if I'll be ready now to have one. Or how long it will be until I'm finally ready to try. Once we got ourselves together, Dean and one of the nurses that was caring for me, took me back to my room and left after making sure that everything was okay. Dean went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. After a few moments, I could hear punching and hitting the wall and yelling as his voice broke. It tore my heart into pieces, knowing the reason for why he was upset. I cried along with him and wanted the pain to go away. For the both of us. This was the most painful thing that I have ever gone through and I wondered if we were going to be okay from this. Everything else was something we could work on. But losing a baby was something that seemed to have emotionally broke us.

**A/N: Are you surprised that Leah was pregnant? What do you think caused her to have a miscarriage? Could everything that was going on with Dean, have a part in why she miscarried? Is it surprising to see how much Leah seems to want to be a mother? How about how Dean reacted when he tried to give himself some privacy after the news of the miscarriage? With the rest of Leah's diagnosis, on top of everything else that's going on, do you think that they'll be okay? Will they be able to make it through? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to Alexandria M, Seth rollinsbabe, SethRollinsGirl85, jessica619, and purple chick29 for reviewing :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only. **

***Dean's POV* **

Almost a month had passed since everything happened with Leah and the news about the miscarriage. She was now back in school and in her dorm room with instructions from the doctor to keep drinking fluids and to try to take it easy because of the miscarriage. Leah's been hurting, emotionally, because of it and it hasn't been easy. I try my best to make her feel better, but when it comes to intimate things, such as kissing and holding hands - even as simple as being in my arms - it's like she's scared to be in them again.

Having Naomi back from Pensacola had made it a bit easier for Leah because she had her friend back. Things between Cody and I had been a bit awkward lately and I haven't been spending as much time with him as I used to since everything happened with Leah being in the hospital.

Walking out of the building where my last class of the day was, I see Naomi walking nearby and I quicken my pace to reach her. We greet each other and I walk with her to the parking lot.

"How's Leah today?" I asked her, noticing that I haven't seen her all day.

"It's one of those days." She tells me. "Leah went to class, but she's not herself. She's been distracted all day and she looks sad."

I frown and look down, knowing why. "I wish I knew how to make it better for her, but it's just as hard for me as it is for her. I lost that baby, too."

"I know and I'm truly sorry for your loss." She tells me. "Everybody deals with things differently though. Leah's just taking it really hard."

"I know." I say as I kick the ground with my foot. "It's hard for the both of us."

Thinking about Leah, I didn't know somebody was coming until a pair of hands covered my eyes. I picked up on the smell of a soft perfume that was strong enough to leave a trace behind. I knew that perfume from anywhere though.

"Who could this be?" I asked, playing along.

"I don't know." The person responded with a soft giggle. "But I missed you, today."

Turning around when she took her hands off, I smile at the sight of Leah standing in front of me, wearing one of my sweaters with her hair in a ponytail and her blue eyes, sparkling, but with that hint of sadness in them.

"Hi, beautiful." I tell her, and smile when I see a shade of pink on her cheeks.

"Hi. Can I pick you up from work today?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"I'd love that." I tell her. "You want to drop me off at work?"

Leah smiled and nodded. I gave her a smile of my own and walked with her to the car after she talked to Naomi for a few minutes. Putting our bags in the back seat, Leah got in the drivers' seat. After about fifteen minutes, we got to where I was going to work and those fifteen minutes felt more like five.

"So, I guess I'll see you after work then." Leah says softly after she puts the car in park and looks down at her fingers.

"What's wrong?" I ask her quietly, seeing that I still had some time left before having to go in.

Leah shook her head, but I knew something was bothering her. I wanted her to talk to me like she used to. I patiently waited for her to say something, not wanting to push her into it.

"Dean, it hurts." She whispers after a few minutes. "It's been a month and it still hurts."

"I know because it still hurts me, too, Leah." I tell her. "I don't know what to do because everytime I try, I'm reminded of what could have been. I'd like to be father too, you know. Be what my parents never were for me. Actual parents."

"You never talk much about how much you want to be a dad." She says to me.

I look at her. "I don't want to upset you when it comes to a baby, Leah. It's a sensitive topic for the both of us. We're both still hurting from the miscarriage and I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you into trying to get pregnant because it shouldn't be forced and I'm okay with waiting if that is what you want. It's so hard for me because I can't erase the past. I can't get rid of this guilt that I have inside of me that tells me that I was part of why it happened. That if only I had been better to you, we'd be having a baby and I can't forgive myself for this and I don't know if I ever could. I'm trying to make it up to you, Leah and it's hard because sometimes I feel that if you think it's my fault, you'll resent me."

"I'm not saying that you're not trying, Dean and I don't resent you." She says as she looks at me.

"You won't let me hold your hand. I can't hug you without you quickly pulling away." I tell her. "I can't give you a kiss without you moving your face so that I can kiss your cheek instead. I know it's hard for you, Leah, but damn it. I want to show you some attention and show you that I love you. You won't let me touch you and you pull away when I try to. As if I'm going to physically hurt you and I would never do that. I'm trying but you have to let me try. How am I supposed to make things better if you just put a wall up when you're around me?"

When she didn't say anything, I let out a sigh and looked at the time. "I have to go in for work. Thank you for dropping me off and I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you, too." Leah said softly as she looked at me.

I wanted to lean over and give her a kiss, but I knew that she would only turn her face, just like she always did. I saved myself the feeling of rejection and opened the door to get out. Taking my bag from the backseat, I closed the backdoor and waved at Leah before going inside. After clocking in and putting my things away, I go to my desk and I greet Mrs. Knight as she walks by.

"You sure you're okay, Dean?" She asks me.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I tell her. "It's just been a rough couple of weeks for me."

She looks at me. "If you need someone to talk to, my door is always open for you."

"Thank you." I tell her softly with a small smile.

Mrs. Knight gave me a smile and walked away, leaving me to my work. The sound of phones ringing and fingers clicking over keyboards filled around me. I looked up momentarily to see Cody walking towards me with Nikki and Bri, and said nothing to either one of them.

"Dean, can we talk?" Cody asked.

"About what?" I ask him as I do some work on the computer, not looking at him.

"About everything that's been going on between us." He replies.

I look up at him. "That's the thing, Cody. Nothing's been really happening between us."

"Why, though? That's what I want to know." He says. "Ever since that night that you didn't reply to any of my messages, it's like you've been ignoring me."

"You don't know what I'm going through right now, Cody. So just let me deal with it." I tell him, going back to my work.

"If you don't talk to me, how can we work it out?" He asked.

I scoffed and looked at him. "You should be the last person talking about talking and working things out."

"If this is about Anna, I'm working on it." Cody says.

"You've been working on it for weeks upon weeks now." I tell him. "What are you working out?"

Cody looks at me and then looks around before sitting next to me. "I just don't want to let go of Anna. Not yet."

"And where is that getting you?" I asked him. "Is your relationship with her improving?"

"I don't know." He tells me. Silence fills the air between us as the twins leave and go about their business. "How is Leah? You haven't mentioned her in a while."

I shrugged. "We're doing good. Just trying to focus on her. On our relationship."

"I understand." He says quietly. "Is that why you haven't been wanting to hang out with me?"

"Cody, the last time I went with you, Leah ended up having to go to the emergency room." I tell him softly, with the memories of what happened, still fresh in my mind. "The thought of losing her almost became a reality and I can't take that. It scared the shit out of me and I never want that to happen ever again. Who knew that one person could have such an effect on you. I just need to work on us and make us better."

"You really love her, don't you?" He asked.

"More than anybody knows." I said without hesitation. "As corny and cheesy as it may sound, I fall in love with her all over again every time I see her."

My heart feels like it's being twisted like a pretzel in my chest. I feel a lump in my throat, but I blink away any hints of tears that may come.

***Leah's POV* **

I go back to my room and see that Naomi is already there. I smile at her and talk to her for a bit before I go quiet. I look out the window as I play with my blankets, not realizing when she comes over to me.

"You want to talk?" She asks. I look over at her and realize that she had closed the door to give us some privacy.

"Am I putting a wall up?" I ask her.

Naomi looks at me. "Yes. I'm not sure if anyone else has noticed, but I have."

"Is that hurting my relationship with Dean?" I ask.

"I don't know. I'm not in the relationship with the two of you." She replies. "But what I can tell you is that it seems like you're pushing him away, when he's trying to help."

I feel the sting of tears and I let out a sigh. "How can we help each other in this? Does he know what it's like to lose a baby?"

"Yes he does, because he lost that baby, too." She tells me. "It wasn't just you who lost that baby, Leah. It was Dean as well and he's hurting just like you are."

"He thinks it's his fault." I tell her.

Naomi's face softens at the words. "You believe that it is."

"No, I don't." I say as I look at her.

"Yes, you do." Naomi says. "I see the way you two interact now when you're together. "When was the last time you let him hug you?"

I thought for a moment. It had been about three weeks since I have let him touch me in any way. Three weeks without his kiss.

"If it wasn't for the miscarriage, I know for a fact that the two of you would still not want to be out of each other's sights." Naomi says. "Now you barely talk about him. You keep pushing him away and as much as you're hurting, Leah, you can't keep shutting him out."

"It just hurts so bad." I say as I start to cry.

I feel her arms go around me for a hug and she doesn't let go. She rubs my back and lets me cry as she my hair out of my face.

"And then everything that was going on with Dean and I before all of that, just tears me up inside because I feel like he really may have been one of the reasons why." I tell her through my sobs. "I know it's not fair to him, but I can't help but feel like that. I really want to be a mother and I had that taken away from me before I even knew about it."

"You're still able to get pregnant, Leah." Naomi tells me. "They told you that you're perfectly healthy and your ovaries are perfectly fine and healthy as well. It's just going to take you some time to be ready to try for another baby, that's all. Look, the pain that you have right now, is never going to go away. I doubt that it will. But it's going to be okay. God is going to give you and Dean an amazing blessing someday."

"It's just so hard because this is the worst pain I've ever felt in my life." I tell her. "I don't wish this on anyone."

Naomi held me tighter and tried to comfort me. Something I haven't allowed Dean to even try to do over the last few weeks. I needed and wanted him and I wasn't even allowing to physically try anything with me.

"And I'm so scared that Dean is going to leave me." I say as I try to calm down.

"Sweetheart, why would he ever leave you?" She asked.

"Because what if he thinks that I can't give him any kids?" I asked as tears continue to stram down my face. "Or what if he thinks that I'll miscarry again and he wants to be secure in knowing that he'll be able to have a kid of his own one day?"

"Leah, he's not going to do something like that." She tells me. "That man is seriously in love with you. Do you know how many times he's said that he's wanted to marry you right then and there?"

I look up at her. "I didn't know that. Why didn't he ever say anything?"

"He didn't want to force you into doing that. Dean's taking marriage so seriously, that he wants it to be right. And he wants it to be with you." Naomi says. "Stop thinking that he doesn't want you. Stop shutting him out all because you're hurting. Let him be there for you. Do you really think it's his fault?"

"Sometimes and I feel bad because I don't want to end up resenting him." I say when I look up.

"So what do you want when it comes to your relationship with him?" She asks.

"I want to be with him. To spend the rest of my life with him." I say without hesitation. "But I don't know if I'll ever over this."

She looks at me. "Over what?"

"Everything that's happened. The miscarriage, the fighting that he and I have done." I reply.

"Talk to him, Leah." Naomi says. "If you don't, the distance between the two of you is going to keep growing until the day comes that you're left wondering where it all went wrong. I know you want him to kiss you and hold you and whatnot, but talking to him is more important right now and you're not going to get there if you don't. Communication is important and if you want him to make it up to you and you want to stay with him, then you're going to have to put down these walls that you're putting back up and let him try. If you keep shutting him out and pushing him away, you're never going to be able to move on the way that you should and one day, you could push him away for good. This pain will be something that you'll never forget and I'm not telling you that you should because I don't know if I'd be able to either if it was me in this situation. But I don't want to see the two of you end your relationship all because you couldn't communicate and work things out. If not, you may resent him if you keep feeling like it's his fault and he's going to keep blaming himself. It won't be fair to either one of you."

I looked back down at my hands that were now wringing the sheets. I knew that she was right, but I was still scared.

"What if I'm not ready to be intimate?" I ask.

"If you're talking about sex, then you don't have to until you're sure that you're absolutely ready for it." She tells me. "It's okay to say no, Leah and you know very well how to say no."

I took in everything that Naomi had said and knew that there was truth to it. As stubborn as I wanted to be, it was hurting me as well more than what I needed. When it was time for me to go to picke Dean up from work, I decided that we needed some time alone, just the two of us to talk things out and see where we could go from here and how we could get there.

When I got to his job, I parked the car in frotn of the entrance and got out of the car. I leaned against the passenger side and waited for him to come out. When he did a few minutes later, I felt my lips curl into a smile and I walked towards him. Throwing my arms around him, I could see a look of surprise in his eyes, but I immediately felt his arms circle my waist and keeping me close to him as he soften up a bit and smiled at me, showing his dimples.

"I missed you." He said as he happily looks at me while he relaxes with me in his arms.

"I missed you, too." I told him, not letting him go. Feeling like I was in Heaven while in his arms. Something I've been missing dearly for the last three weeks. "Do you want to go to dinner tonight?"

Dean looks at me with those blue eyes of his and smiles. "That sounds nice. Where do you want to go?"

"Can we go to that Spanish restaurant that we love so much?" I asked him.

"Sure. Do you want me to change first?" He asked as he follows me to the car.

"Yeah, so that you can be comfortable." I say to him. We go back to the school and I wait for him to get ready. I hear a knock on my door about 30 minutes later and I look up at the door to see him standing there with his black leather jacket and his white, plain t-shirt with blue jeans and his hair still a bit wet from his shower. I smile at him and I get my things to leave.

I drive us there in a few minutes and we get out and quickly find a booth that will give us a lot of privacy. We were followed by the waiter who gave us our menu's and allowed us to order a few minutes later. I noticed that Dean sat across from me instead of next to me like he always does when we sit at a booth.

"Sit next to me." I hear myself say softly as I move a little closer to him. He moves over until he reaches me and our legs touch.

"How was your day?" He asks me.

"It was a bit tough, but I'm okay now." I reply. "How was yours?"

"Same. I thought about you all day." Dean says.

I look up at me and smile softly. "I thought about you, too. Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what? The whole baby thing?" He asks quietly.

"Yes. Maybe we can be able to communicate and figure out how to get through this." I tell him. "I want us to get through this."

Dean looked at me and nodded. "You want to start?"

"I want to start by saying that I'm sorry." I say and I see him look at me curiously.

"Sorry for what?" He asks.

"If I ever made you feel like I didn't want you around or that I'm pushing you away." I tell him. "I didn't think about how hard this could be for you, too. I put aside that this is your baby, too that you lost. Not just mine."

Dean sighs softly and looks at his hands that are now on the table. "I should be the one who's sorry. I feel like it's all my fault. And it hurts because I want to make you happy and I want to make you smile, but I keep thinking that you don't want nothing to do with me. That you just want to be alone."

"I don't want to be alone because I want you." I say to him as I rest my hand on his arm.

"Then why do you push me away, Leah?" He whispers. "What am I doing wrong?"

My heart breaks with the sound of pain in his voice. "I wasn't doing it on purpose, Dean. I was just hurting. I think it'll always hurt, what happened with the baby. We won't ever forget this little life that we had, even if it was for however long I was pregnant for."

"I'm hurting too, Leah." He says to me. "More than you know. I'm walking on eggshells when it comes to this topic because every time I attempt to say something about it, you don't want to hear it. That first week that you were out of the hospital, things were still good. But then the last three weeks have been us barely speaking to each other and I feel as if you resent me. I know I've chosen some dumb shit that probably stressed you out. Stress that you didn't need."

"I don't, Dean." I say. "I admit that I am still upset about you leaving me and whatnot and I think that's spilling over into how I react with and the way that I treat you. I don't know what other way to deal with what has happened and I want it to be a healthy way, not only for me, but for us."

We both look up and see our food as the waiter puts it on our table as well as refilling our cups. Dean looks over at me and has a hint of sadness in his blue eyes. "Let's help each other then, Leah. Let's support each other and be next to each other every step of the way. Yes, we're going to have hard times because of this. I don't doubt that. But at the end of the day, know that I love you with all of my heart and I want to be there for you. Like a real man is supposed to be. Like you deserve and I want to be what you deserve and make it up to you like I need to. But only if you let me. I can't if you don't."

"I know, I'm just...I'm so scared still. What if you feel like I'm going to miscarry again if I get pregnant?" I ask him.

"I'm not going to leave you, if that's what you're thinking." Dean says to me. "I'm still going to be there for you, like I've always been since we've met. I know I've been a bit of an asshole sometimes, and I apologize for that."

There was some silence that filled the air as we began to eat our food. "I'm not ready yet to try for a baby. I mean, I would love to be a mother. But I'm not ready yet to try."

"That's okay, Leah." Dean tells me softly. "We'll try when we're both ready. We're not going to force it."

After dinner, Dean and I are just sitting there, talking about the most random things. I was genuinely smiling for the first time in what feels like forever and it was with Dean. It felt right and natural and I missed that. Once we were done, we stopped by the ice cream place and shared some ice cream, like we usually did.

"You have some ice cream on your lip." Dean says as he takes his finger and wipes my lips. Butterflies invade my stomach again, feeling his touch again.

"Do you have a better way of taking it off?" I ask out loud, not expecting myself to do so.

Dean smiles and looks down before looking back up at me. "Are you going to stop me if I try?"

"No, I won't." I say. I take a small amount of the ice cream and put some on my lips. "See?"

"Well, I will gladly do so." He says with a smile and a soft chuckle as he grabs the nape of my neck and strokes my cheek with his thumb as he softly kisses my lips.

I sighed happily as I lean into him as we kiss. Pulling away, I feel my cheeks grow warm and it makes me feel like we had just kissed for the first time. We kiss again and I could taste the ice cream on his lips and his tongue.

"Are we going to be okay?" Dean asks when we pull away again.

"Yes." I tell him. "We just have to keep trying and not give up."

Dean nods. "We won't give up."

We share one more kiss before finally finishing up our ice cream.

***Cody's POV***

"Anna, we have to talk." I say to my girlfriend as I sit in front of her, in my room. "I've been thinking lately and I think it's time that we go our separate ways."

"What?" She asks. "Why?"

I look at her. "You think I don't know about you and that guy that you've been seeing behind my back for a while now?"

"How...what makes me you think I'm seeing someone else?" Anna asks.

"Let's be honest here, Anna." I tell her. "I know that you've been falling out of love with me and I can see it more and more everyday. We act more like friends than we do an actual couple. The only thing we do that's intimate is kiss and have sex."

"That's not true. I care about you, a lot." She tells me.

I scoff. "Really? Because the last time I checked, I saw you holding hands with another guy and kissing him. So don't tell me that you care about me, because it's clear that you don't. So how about we just state the truth."

Silence and tension arose between us as I waited for her response. "Fine. You want the truth? Here it is: I've been seeing someone else for the past few months."

"Why, though?" I ask.

"Because you weren't giving me any attention." She replies. "You were not being romantic with me and those two things are something that I needed from you."

"So you choose to cheat on me because I wasn't giving you what you wanted?" I ask. "What about when I actually did give you what you want? You still continued to cheat on me. And the crazy part of it all is that you're still with the guy, aren't you?"

Anna looks at me. "Yes. How did you even know about him?"

'Because one of my friends saw you being all romantic with another guy." I tell her. "I didn't want to believe him because I thought that you would never do that to me, but now I see that you're perfectly capable of doing so. I took a step back and tried to put everything together. All of the times when we had enough time to hang out together and you didn't even attempt to try to hang out with me, even when I asked you, too. The 'I love yous' quickly became less and less. I saw less and less of you. You have a sweater that I never gave you and don't you dare say that it's yours because knowing you, you would never get any piece of clothing that big. Did you think that I would never find out what was going on?"

"I just...Cody, you weren't giving me what I wanted." She said.

"And when I started trying to do so, did you not notice? Did you not care?" I asked.

Anna sighed. "I didn't want to risk losing what I was being given from him. I was already in too deep and I couldn't stop. I just didn't have it in me. Just know that I truly am sorry."

"No, you're not, Anna." I tell her. "You knew what you were doing. Seeing another guy behind my back wasn't the right way to go about this and I'm the one that's ending up getting hurt. You're out there falling out of love with me while I'm here, wondering what the hell I'm doing wrong so that I can make it right because I still love you. Our relationship has been falling apart and you don't care, Anna."

"Yes, I do." She said.

"No, because you're still messing around with another guy." I told her. "Do you still want to be with me, Anna? Do you even still love me?"

She hesitated to answer and that's the moment in where I knew that I had lost her forever. That this relationship was and always will be over.

"We're officially done here, then." I say to her as I slowly get up. "I hope that you have a good life and that you get everything that you want as well as what you deserve."

"Cody, I'm sorry." She says as I open the door and I step aside. "

"Okay." I say, even though I don't believe her.

"Will you ever forgive me?" Anna asked.

I thought for a moment. "Eventually, I will. Right now, I just need to get myself together."

"Cody..." She starts to say before I shake my head.

"Anna, this is the ending of our relationship. Something that I have tried for the last few weeks to avoid, but obviously to no avail." I say with a pain in my chest. "All you had to do was tell me that you had a problem with what was going on with our relationship. Just communicate with me and instead, you chose seeing another guy and doing what you did so that you could get what you wanted. Ruining your relationship just to get what you wanted because you didn't want to voice out your concern which was the easier thing to do than keeping things a secret? What was so hard about just telling me? Was it that hard to say something to me?"

"I wanted to see if you were paying attention." Anna said.

I scoffed. "I payed attention, alright. I just payed attention a little too late and I paid the price for it. Anna, we're done. I'm sorry."

Anna looked at me and said nothing as she just got her things and walked out of my room. Most likely for the last time. Stopping as she got in the doorway, she turned around to look at me before looking back down and walking away. I was hoping that this was the right thing to do. I just didn't think it would hurt this bad.

**A/N: Do you think that Dean and Leah can make it through this tough time that they're having? Do you think that Leah will ever resent him for what happened? Will they ever be able to move on and be happy, even with the memory of losing a baby? Are you surprise that Cody finally confronted Anna about their situation and that he finally did something about it? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to jessica619, Alexandria M, justkimmy, Seth rollins babe, and SethRollinsGirl85 for reviewing :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only. **

***Leah's POV* **

Walking around the hallways after dinner, I found myself going to Dean's room and looking for him. I see that his door is open and I look in to see only Cody in the room. I knock softly and see him look up from his laptop.

"Hey, Leah." He says. "How can I help you?"

"Is Dean here?" I asked softly.

"No, he went out to get something. He texted me a few minutes ago saying that he was five minutes away, so he should be here soon." Cody replied.

"Oh, okay." I say as I awkwardly stand there, looking around.

Cody looks at me again, but this time, with a bit of an annoyed look. "Do you want to come in and wait for him?"

"Yes, please." Said someone else. I looked around and saw Dean leaning against the wall with a smile on his face.

"Dean." I happily say with a smile say as I walk up to him and feel his arms circle my waist when I do.

He picks me up and gives me a kiss as I wrap my arms around his neck. I giggle softly against his lips before he puts me down and pulls away. I see that smile of his that shows those adorable dimples and I can't help but give him a smile of my own.

"I went to buy some ice cream and surprise you with it." He says, keeping me in his arms.

"What kind of ice cream?" I ask.

"Your favorite." He says. "Vanilla flavored Haagen Dazs ice cream."

I give him a big smile. "You know me so well."

Dean chuckled and gave me another kiss. He went into his room, greeted Cody and grabbed two spoons before coming back out and grabbing my hand, intertwining our fingers together as we walked to the cafeteria. Finding our usual table, we sat across from each other and began to share our ice cream as we talk about our day.

"I heard that Anna and Cody broke up." I tell Dean softly. "Have you heard why?"

"I heard that too and as for the reason...um, that's why he would always want me to go help him out." Dean said as he was playing with his spoon.

Looking up at him, I became curious as to why. "Is it safe to tell me now that they broke up?"

"Cody, well he believed that Anna was cheating on him." He says to me. "He said that one of his friends told him that they saw her with someone else and when he tok the time to put everything together, he realized that they were telling him the truth."

"And why didn't he just break up with her then, or confront her about it?" I asked.

"That's what I asked him." Dean says. "Cody says that he didn't want to let her go and that he wanted to try to keep her."

I made a face and took another bite of ice cream. "And what the hell did all of that have to do with you? Why did you have to get involved in all of it?"

"At first, I was trying to be a good friend. But when I saw that he was starting to drag it on and not do what he should have done, things got out of control." He says softly. "To the point where it began to interfere with us."

"Why didn't you just tell me, Dean?" I asked him. "I would have understood so much better if I would have just known."

"He didn't want anyone to know." Dean says.

"And what is Cody going to tell people when they ask him why they broke up?" I asked. "That it wasn't working out to avoid telling people that he was being cheated on?"

"I don't know." He managed to say after a few moments.

I saw something flash across his eyes and his face that I have seen in him before, but I wasn't sure exactly what it was.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing." Dean says when he looks up.

He runs his hands through his hair, messing it up a bit. Though he obviously didn't care much for how his hair looked and I loved it the way it was. I always have.

"The good thing is that it's over with now." Dean continues. "We can focus completely on us and making sure that we get better and that we're there for each other through everything. The good and bad times."

"You're upset." I say.

"No, I'm not, Leah." Dean tells me.

I look at him. "Yes, you are. I can see it in your face."

"Leah, I'm not upset." He says.

"Then talk to me." I tell him.

Dean sighs and looks at me. "For once, I want to spend a day and night without us arguing about anything like it used to be with us. Is that all we're going to do when it comes to Cody and anything that has to do with what happened? Argue? Say things that will make us feel like shit every time we do?"

"I'm not trying to argue." I say. "I'm just trying to understand why it all happened."

"What am I supposed to say, Leah?" He asks me with a hint of him begging in his voice. "I was trying to be a good friend, but I've already told you that before. You don't want to hear it. I tried to tell him to not drag this on because I didn't like keeping things from you and I never will. I'm trying to make things up to you and I'm trying to deal with everything too and I just, I don't know."

Dean starts to go on about it and I just lean over the table, grab his face and I gave him a kiss. His lips began to move against mine as he relaxed and I felt his hands cup my face. When I pull away, the kiss leaving us both breathless, Dean blinked a few times.

"You were saying?" He asked.

I laughed softly before we shared another kiss. He groaned when I pulled away again and I knew he wanted the kiss to go longer and for it to turn into more. We were both frustrated when it came to that department, but we would have to wait just a bit longer before anything fully happened.

"I don't want us to argue either." I tell him softly. "I love when we're both happy and okay."

"I do, too." Dean tells me. "I want us to get better. I miss you."

Feeling a lump in my throat, I get up and sit next to him. "I miss you, too. I want us to get better and we will. We just have to think positive and take it a step at a time. You and I have each other."

"And I want to stay with you by my side." He says to me. "I really love you, Leah."

"I love you, too." I reply with a smile.

***Dean's POV* **

After getting back to my room, Cody said that he was going to go out with some of his friends, and so I took the opportunity to enjoy the quiet until I decided that I couldn't wait until tomorrow to hear Leah's voice again.

"Dean, you're silly." Leah said as she laughed on the other end as I told her a joke over the phone.

"You have a cute laugh." I tell her with a soft chuckle.

"Thank you." She says sweetly with the sound of a smile in her voice. "So the year's almost over. What are we going to do for the summer?"

I thought for a moment. "I don't know. If I'm able to keep the job I have now, I could try to change my hours so that I'm working during the morning instead of the afternoons like I am now. When school starts back up again, I could try to change it back to after school so that I could have my classes in the morning."

"Where are we going to stay?" She asks. "I know how much you miss Roman and how you want to hang out with your best friend again."

"Yes, but I want us to save up some money too for a place of our own and for our wedding." I say with a smile.

"If you're able to work for the summer, how about he just comes down here with Jimmy and Jey, that way we can all still see each other and hang out?" Leah asks.

Thinking for a moment, it didn't sound like that bad of an idea. "True. He and the twins are already going to be here in Florida anyways for the summer. We could give it a try. I'll talk to him about it and see what he says. That way, it could be a bit easier for us to save up some money, if we put in a little something towards whatever it is that we agree to help pay."

"And we'll spend a lot of time together?" She asks with curiosity.

"Yes, and I'm going to enjoy spending time with my girl." I say with a smile at the thought of it. "You're important to me, you know."

Leah giggles softly and I close my eyes, enjoying the sound. "You're important to me, too. We should have breakfast together tomorrow."

"And we will do so. Bring Naomi, too. It's been a while since the three of us all hung out together." I tell her.

"I was thinking the same thing, too. I'm going to bring her tomorrow morning and if she wants to keep sleeping, she can do it afterwards." She said with a laugh.

I couldn't help but laugh myself. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Leah replies.

**A/N: Does Dean and Leah seem to be getting along better? Are you glad that he finally told her the reason for why he was helping Cody out? Why do you think Cody looked at her the way he did, the second time around? Is he feeling different towards Leah after his breakup with Anna? If so, why do you think that could be? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to Alexandria M, Seth rollins babe, jessica619, justkimmy, and SethRollinsGirl85 for reviewing :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only. **

***Cody's POV*  
><strong>Walking around with some friends, I see Leah and Naomi standing by their doorway talking as they look around at the students walking around in the hallways. Leah had her long hair in a neat pony tail and a light blue shirt with jeans and flats.

"Hey, Leah." I said as I walked up to them. "Hi Naomi."

"Hey." They both said to me, but nothing more.

I cleared my throat and looked around a bit. "So what are you girls doing tonight?"

"We're going to go hang out with Dean." Said Naomi. "We haven't hung out in a while, just the three of us and we miss it."

"I see. Leah, I know you're engaged to Dean." I said.

Leah looks over at me with her blue eyes made more intense because of her blue shirt. "And what happened?"

"When is the wedding?" I asked.

"We haven't set a date yet." She replies. "What's your point?"

I have nothing to say. "Nothing, just pointing that out."

"Um...okay, I guess..." She says before looking away.

A few minutes later, I see Dean walk up to the girls and greet them before giving Leah a kiss on the lips before giving her a hug and keeping her in his arms and greeting me and my friends. Without them noticing, I give them a look before walking away. Was there ever going to be a time where these two weren't together?

"What's that look on your face for?" Asked Michael, one of my friends.

"Nothing. I just have something on my mind is all." I replied.

"Something in the form of Leah Lopez?" He asked.

I looked at him. "No. She's hot and crazy smart, but no."

"Sure, whatever you say." Michael says. "What guy doesn't think she's hot? But who also doesn't know that she's taken?"

"Anybody who may not know her or Dean." I hear myself reply. "Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything stupid. Leah's the last thing on my mind. I want some time for myself before I have anything with someone else."

We turned the corner and saw Anna with some of her friends. I pressed my lips together and walked by her without saying a word. It's still hard to walk by her as sh e looks up at me and not go up to her and kiss her like I used to. To hold her hand and walk her to the next class. To take Anna out and act like a couple. It reminds me that we really are over.

"Do you ever miss Anna?" Asked my friend as I shoved my hands into my pockets.

"Yes. But it is what it is." I replied. "We're done and we probably won't ever get back together. I have to accept that and try to move on. No matter how hard it is for me."

***Dean's POV* **

I find Leah in the library and see that she's sitting down at one of the tables by herself as she highlights something in one of her books. I walk quietly up to her from behind and I softly kiss her cheek as I place my hands on her arms. Seeing her look back, a smile forms on her face when she looks up.

"Hi." Says Leah, sweetly as she reaches out for me.

"Hey, baby." I say as I take her in my arms and pick her up, hearing her giggle softly.

Putting her back down, I give her a kiss as I keep her in my arms. She sits back down and I take a seat next to her as my hand rests on her thigh.

"You're studying on a Saturday morning?" I ask her.

"Yes. I have a few tests this week coming up for my classes, so I want to make sure that I pass all of them." She says. "Did you have a good workout?"

"Yeah, I worked out with one of my friends from one of my classes." I tell her.

Leah looks up at me. "No more Cody?"

"We haven't hung out much since everything happened." I tell her. "He's still my roommate so we haven't stopped talking all that much, but it's definitely changed, our friendship."

"I'm sorry." She says softly.

I shake my head. "You don't have anything to be sorry about. If anyone should be sorry, it should be me for everything that I have done that was stupid and wrong."

Leah touches my nose with hers and softly kisses my lips. I rest my hands on her waist and I press my lips against hers once more.

"Go out with me tonight." I say to her as I look into her blue eyes.

"On a date?" She asked with a smile.

I give her a smile of my own. "Yes. Go out with me tonight. Just you and me."

"I will gladly go out with you tonight." Leah says as she touches my nose again with that sweet smile of hers.

"I love you." I tell her.

"I love you, too." She says.

_**Later that night...**_

"What are you getting all dressed up for?" Asked Cody as he sees me putting on a grey button down shirt with a new pair of jeans that I managed to find the other day.

"I'm taking Leah out tonight." I tell him. "I know we went out two weekends ago with Naomi, but I wanted her and I to go out, just the two of us."

"We don't hang out anymore." Cody said. "I really am sorry about everything."

I look at Cody as I put on some colonge. "I know and I forgive you. But it's just going to take some time. I really want to make sure that Leah and I are in a good place in our relationship. I did ditch her quite a bit to be with you and help you out, you know."

"I know, but still. Can we hang out after you and her are good again?" Cody asked.

"Cody." I said in a stern voice before hearing a soft knock on the door.

Opening the door, I smile seeing Leah on the other side. She wore a light pink dress with flats and her hair in soft waves as it cascaded down her bag and a small purse in her hand that has the bracelet that I gave her on her wrist.

"You look beautiful." I managed to say, still looking at her.

"Thank you." Leah says with a smile as she blushes.

Cody cleared his throat, bringing me back. "Let me make sure I have everything."

"Okay." Leah said softly with a smile as she waited for me.

I grabbed my wallet and my keys, and left after making sure I wasn't missing anything else. Grabbing her hand, our fingers interlocked as we walked to the car and when I opened the door for her, I stopped her from getting in and cupped her face in my hands.

"Just one more thing I need to do." I said as I leaned in and gave her a kiss. I felt her smile against my lips and I did the same. Pulling back, I feel her wiping some of her lipgloss off of my lips before I give her another kiss.

"I love you." Leah said with a smile.

"I love you, too." I replied as our noses touched.

I let her get in the car before closing the door. A few minutes later, we were on our way to a favorite restaurant of ours. I know we've been there before, but it's what we can afford at the moment and I just want to take her out on a date and make her smile and laugh.

"Hold me." Leah mumbled softly as she sat closer to me after we ordered our food. I wrapped an arm around her, eventually reaching her waist and saw her head lay on my shoulder. Her arm wrapped around my waist and she seemed perfectly content like this.

"You okay?" I asked, kissing her head and stroking her waist with my thumb.

Leah nodded. "Yes. I just really want you to hold me."

"You want some ice cream after dinner?" I asked her. I breathed in the scent of jasmine in her hair and closed my eyes.

"Yeah. I want to see if I can get chocolate this time." She tells me with excitement in her voice.

I chuckled and kissed her head as the waiter bought our food. Pulling her back to me when she sits back up to start eating, I give her a kiss and touch her nose with mine.

"I would like a Summer wedding." Leah says as she takes a bite of her food. "Or late Spring. What do you think?"

"How about the Summer? I ask. "The weather will probably be a little nicer. I mean the heat will be more than this, it's Florida we're talking about here. But yeah."

Leah laughed softly. "We'll figure something out. Something that we'll both love."

"I already know what I love." I say as I kiss her cheek.

She blushes with the sweetest smile. Letting out a giggle, Leah threw her arms around me and gave me a kiss.

***Leah's POV*  
><strong>

"I won." I said as I giggled uncontrollably at the face Dean made after losing thumb war while we ate some ice cream.

"I let you win." Dean said with the cutest little pout.

I laughed and shook my head. "You're so cute."

"I get it from you." He said with that smile of his that showed his dimples.

"Naomi is hanging out with one of her friends tonight, so you can walk me to my room." I tell him.

Dean took a bite of his ice cream. "I always walk you to your room, though."

"True." I say, thinking about it. "But maybe you can stay for a few minutes."

"Do you want me to?" He asked. "It's been a while since the last time I stayed in your room, even for a few extra minutes without thinking that you may get uncomfortable since everything that has happened. Over a month, to be exact."

"You can stay a few extra minutes. Maybe even until I start falling asleep." I say to him. I missed having him next to me. I missed his arms holding me at night while we watched television and while I fell asleep in the comfort and safety of his arms.

After we finished our ice cream, we drove around for about an hour before going back to school and to our rooms. Dean walked me back to my room and went inside with me where we both took a seat after putting our things down and turned on the television. Taking off my flats, I wiggle my toes and I hear Dean chuckle as he watches. I get up and sit in his lap, straddling him. My fingers lightly going through his hair as his hands rest of my waist before my arms rested on his shoulders and this urge inside of me finally opened up. An urge that I have been wanting but one that I have been suppressing for fear of what had happened.

"I need you." I whisper to him.

"Do you want to?" He asked me softly.

"Yes." I said without hesitation. "Make love to me tonight."

Dean leaned up and kissed me without hesitation. The kiss became passionate, but sweet as his arms held me close to him. He stood up, with me still in his arms as my legs wrapped around his waist until he laid me down in my bed as he towered over me. I dug my hands into his hair and gently pulled as his lips found their way to my neck and gently kissed the skin there. I somehow manage to get his shirt off and to the floor before he pulls me up and takes my dress off, leaving me in black bra and panties with hints of red in them.

He kissed his way down to my chest and unhooked my bra before taking it off. Once he did, his warm mouth found it's way to my breasts and he made sure he kissed every inch of it. I moaned softly when he began to gently suckle on my nipples. I arched my back into him and tugged on his hair again, hearing him groan. His hands managed to find their way to my panties and he slid them down my legs until he was able to get them off completely. I unbuckled his pants and pulled them down, freeing his erection. Dean towers over me again as he gently gets in between my legs.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dean asks. "I don't have a condom."

"I'm sure and it's okay." I tell him before our lips met again for a passionate kiss. I moan loudly against his lips when I feel his finger brushing against my clit before reaching my center and slowly entering a finger inside.

Dean groans huskily as he works his finger in and out before entering another one. I close my eyes in pleasure as another moan escapes my lips. It wasn't long before I was ready to reach my climax and so he pulled his fingers out before he positions himself in between my legs again.

"I missed this." Dean mumbled under his breath as groans while he enters his erection inside of me.

After adjusting to his size, Dean began moving and I moaned out in pleasure as the feeling was more than amazing. My hands slowly slid down his back as my nails dug into his skin. With every thrust that he gave, it became more passionate. Every thrust filled with urgency and a neediness that was more intensified than before.

We shared another kiss before his lips found their way back to my neck and my breasts. I arch my back into him and I feel him go in deeper and we both let out a moan. I begin to feel the pleasure building up within me and I know I'm getting close. I try to hold it in but it isn't long until I'm no longer able to hold it and I feel pleasure rippling throughout my body as I release myself on him as he continues to thrust into me. I feel his erection swell up inside of me and I knew he was close as well.

"I'm almost there." Dean says in my ear before going in a little deeper inside of me. I moan out when he does and I hear him groan. "Leah."

He grabs on to my thighs and releases his hot seed inside of me. We stay there, laying in each other's arms and not moving, even when he finishes releasing himself inside of me. As he lazily strokes my legs, his head shoots up from where he was laying it, as he tenses up a bit.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I didn't pull out." Dean replies.

I looked at him. "It's fine. Next time, we'll do that if we don't have a condom."

"You're not upset?" He asked.

"No." I tell him as I grab his face. "I'm not saying that I am so that we can have a baby. I'm saying it because I'm truly okay with it. Dean, I missed this. I missed being this intimate with you and us bringing each other so much pleasure. Besides, I'm back on the pill, by the way, so we're not being completely not careful right now about this."

"I know, it's just...after everything, I want you to be okay with this." Dean says softly. His finger tips trace my lips. "To be okay with if we don't use a condom, or if I don't pull out. But if you want to try for a baby, then tell me so that we could talk about it and agree on starting to try because I want a baby with you. I just want to make sure that we're both ready and that we both 100% want it when we start trying for one. Okay? We need to be in this together. I love you, Leah and I want us to be in a great place in our relationship."

I smile up at him as he says these things. "I'm not ready to start trying for a baby just yet. But when that time comes, I'll let you know. Communication is key. I love you."

"I love you, too." He says before we share another kiss.

**A/N: Is Cody trying to force conversations with Leah or do you think that Cody could be up to something? Is Leah really on his mind? Will that change anything between Cody and Dean for good if something gets out of hand again because of Cody? Does he even deserve another chance? Are Dean and Leah on the right path to getting back to how they used to be? Is this and their willingness to communicate with each other a step in the right direction? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to jessica619, Guest, Alexandria M, justkimmy, SethRollinsGirl85 for reviewing :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only. **

***Leah's POV* **

As I walked out of the building that my last class of the week was being held in, I see Cody standing around by himself. I avoid him and continue to walk as if I didn't notice that he was there. He and I have never really talked and the few conversations that we did have, was just small talk. We were lucky enough to talk without arguing or disagreeing about something.

"Leah, wait up." He said as I heard him behind me from a distance.

I keep walking until he unfortunately catches up to me. "Hi."

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" Cody asked.

"About what?" I ask him as I stop to look at him.

"What are you doing this weekend?" He asks.

I look around before replying. "I am probably going to have some girl time with Naomi before spending some time with Dean."

"You're always with them. Come hang out with me sometime." He says.

"Are you being serious right now?" I ask him.

Cody shrugged. "Why not?"

"Why should we hang out, let alone talk?" I ask. "We've never liked each other."

"I never said I didn't like you." Cody says.

"And you never said that you did." I told him. "If excuse me, I have to go."

"Let me walk with you at least, then." He tells me when I walk away.

I stop and look at him again. "Cody, no. I'm going to go now."

"Leah." Said someone else. I looked around to see Naomi with a knowing look on her face.

I gave her my thanks without Cody seeing or hearing me and walked up to her after looking at Cody once more before I did.

"What's up with Cody?" She asked as we walked away.

"I don't know. He's been trying to talk to me and I don't know why." I tell her. "We barely talked before and we never really cared for each other so I don't know what's going on now that's causing a change in him."

"Well he better be careful if he doesn't want Dean saying anything to him." Naomi says as we sit for a while on a bench that we walk up to. "You know how protective Dean can be of you."

I smiled thinking about Dean. "Yeah, but I love that about him."

A few hours later, I go to the vending machine and after I turn around, I hear myself gasp at the sudden appearance of Cody.

"What the hell is the matter with you, just appearing out of no where like that?" I ask him, letting out a deep breath and keeping the two bottles of soda in my hand as I was about to eat dinner with Naomi. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to get something from the vending machine." Cody replies.

I scoff and roll my eyes as I walk away. A few moments later, he's right by my side again as I turn the corner. "What do you want, Cody?"

"Let's hang out sometime." He says.

"No." I tell him.

Cody furrows his eyebrows. "Dean won't say nothing."

"Who are you trying to fool with that?" I ask him. "He knows we don't like each other and he won't say nothing to us hanging out? Even if you and I were on good terms, my answer would still be no."

"Come on." Cody said as he stopped in front of me. "I just want to hang out."

"Cody, I said no. What don't you get?" I asked, getting annoyed. Looking past his shoulder, I saw Dean was walking up to us and my stomach filled with butterflies when he winked at me and gave me that smile of his that I love.

"Alright, but I'm telling you that Dean won't say anything." He says.

"I won't say anything about what?" Dean asked as he reached us and placed a hand on the small of my back before it reached my waist.

Cody went silent as he looked at the guy standing in front of him. "Just uh...hanging out with Leah. You know, since us two are friends and roommates."

Dean gave him a look and said nothing but Cody got the hint and walked away saying that they would talk later. Dean turned to me and gave me a kiss before wrapping me in his arms.

"He didn't try to pull nothing on you, did he?" Dean asked.

"No, but he's been trying to force things between us it feels." I said. "All of a sudden he wants to talk to me and try to get us to hang out with each other."

He looked at me for a moment before nuzzling my neck and my shoulder. "Maybe he's trying to be nice."

"I understand that, but it just feels like he's forcing it or trying to and I don't like that too much." I tell him.

"I'm going to keep an eye on him." Dean tells me as he continues to hold on to me. "I don't want him doing nothing to you. There's no reason for him to do anything bad to you, but the moment he does, that's it. He's done."

I touch his nose with mine and rest my head on his chest. "I still don't like him."

Dean chuckles and kisses my head. "I know, baby and it's okay."

After a few more moments, he holds my hand and interlocks our fingers to walk me back to my room. He gives me a kiss before leaving and walks away after greeting Naomi.

***Dean's POV* **

"Do you think Leah and I could hang out sometime?" Cody asks as soon as I walk into our room.

"Really?" I ask, looking at him.

Cody looks at me. "What?"

"I thought you didn't like her." I say to him as I take a seat. "Why all of a sudden you want to hang out with her?"

"You don't trust her?" He asks.

"It has nothing to do with whom I trust and don't trust." I tell him. "And second of all, I trust her 100% so that's not the issue. What I'm trying to figure out is why you all of a sudden want to hang out with someone that you don't like and does it have to be my girl?"

Cody smiled and rubs his eyes as he lays down. "I'm just saying. We could try to become good friends and that way, you don't have to worry about her and I wanting to be down each other's throats over anything."

I was still hesitant on giving Cody the okay to just go hang out with Leah. Especially because I know that Leah won't hesitate to tell him a few good words if she feels as if he deserves it. I'm not giving him that opportunity any time soon. No matter how much I trust him, I just don't want to and so I won't.

After dinner, I heard Cody's voice in the hallway, followed by a female's voice nearby. Looking up, I saw Cody walk into the room with Nikki and I was surprised to see her here when she didn't even come to this school.

"Hey, Dean." She said as she walked into the room with a shirt that showed her stomach, tight jeans and heels. Her hair was out like it almost always was and she had her signature red lipstick on.

"Hi. Cody, how did you get her in?" I asked as he closed the door behind him.

He smirked. "I made a deal with the guard at the front."

Nikki takes a seat on his bed and Cody stood near me. "Besides, it's been a while since I've had it, if you know what I mean."

"I can't believe you, right now." I say as I shake my head and get up from my seat. I put my phone in my pocket as well as my wallet while Cody sits next to Nikki.

"Don't you have sex with Leah?" Cody asked.

"That's nobody's business." I told him. "And believe me, I don't have to watch nobody else have sex to get off." Leah was able to please me in more ways than one. I grab a small book bag and put some clothes in it as well as a toothbrush in case I didn't come back to the room tonight. I didn't want to walk back in on Cody in the middle of something with Nikki.

I walk to Leah and Naomi's room and I see the door still open. Knocking, Leah looks over at me and smiles. I walk in and give her a kiss when she gets up and playfully tries to tackle me when she walks into my arms. I can't help but smile at her.

"Where are you going?" She asks when she sees my book bag.

"I was wondering if I could stay here tonight." I tell her. "Cody bought a girl to the room and I don't want to stay and watch."

Leah smiled softly and nodded. "Okay. Let's just make sure with Naomi first. In the meantime, I have some ice cream. You want some?"

"Yes, please." I say with a smile as I put my bag down and wait for her to bring the ice cream and two spoons. I kiss her cheek when she sits down and snuggles up to me. I liked the little moments like this and I'm looking forward to having a lot more of these with her.

**_The next day..._**

I wake up and see that I'm in a completely different room. Looking around, I see Leah in my arms, sleeping. I kiss her cheek and just stay there taking in all of her. Leah's hair and the way it sometimes falls over her face, her soft pink lips. The little faces she makes when she sleeps. The look of peacefulness that washes over her when she's not stressed out or worried about something. The way she holds on to me if she feels me moving, as if she feels like I'll leave and she won't want me to.

Leah scrunches up her nose and slightly curls up against me as she starts to wake up. Her beautiful blue eyes look up at me as a smile slowly appears on her face. I give her a smile before kissing her head and softly scratching her back after taking a piece of her hair and moving it out of her face.

"Good morning." I tell her.

"Good morning." Leah replies happily and softly.

I chuckle when she makes a face. "What do you want to do today?"

"Can we go to the movies tonight?" She asks.

"Yeah, we'll go. What do you want to do until then?" I ask her.

"Lay around and be lazy?" Leah says in a question form.

I laugh quietly and kiss her cheek. "We could do that, too."

After brushing our teeth, we started off the morning in the shower where we made love and took our time before going to eat breakfast where we met up with Naomi and Cody who came in a few minutes later.

"Hey, Dean. You didn't come back in last night." Cody said when he walked up to our table.

"Yeah, I stayed with Leah. Thought I should give you some privacy with Nikki." I told him.

"Thanks for that, by the way. That was one hell of a night." Cody said with a look of pure satisfaction on his face.

I shook my head and turned my attention back to the girls. Looking back up at him, I catch him staring at Leah in a way that I didn't like and for a little bit too long. It made me uncomfortable and I knew that Leah had noticed because she grabbed on to my hand and held on tightly.

"Cody. What's going on, you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I just got lost in my thoughts is all." He replies before walking away.

I see one of my friends that I met in orientation, before the school year started, and excuse myself for a few minutes so that I could talk to him.

"Wade, hold on." I say, as I reach him. We greeted each other and talked lightly about something. "I may need your help with something."

"With what?" Said the 6'7 man from England.

I sighed. "I need to keep an eye on Cody, but I also need an eye to be kept on him for when I'm not around him."

"Why? I thought you two were friends." He says in his British accent.

"We are, but he's been acting weird lately." I tell him.

"So you've been noticing it, too?" He asked.

I look up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Ever since news came out that he and Anna broke up, he hasn't been the same guy." Wade says. "I just assumed that it was because he was having a hard time with the breakup. Cody really did seem like he cared about her."

"I agree, but I feel like he's up to something with Leah." I say to him. "The way he looks at her when he thinks I'm not looking. She's been telling me that she feels like he's forcing her to hang out with him. I don't know what's going on, but I don't like it."

Wade put his hands in his pockets as he thought about it. "I'll see what I can do. But we're going to have to be discreet about it. Especially you because you're with him more than I am. I have a few classes with him though, so maybe I can try to get something out of him. I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks man, I appreciate it." I told him as we patted each other on the back. I didn't know how I felt at the moment about doing something like this, but I just wanted to make sure that if Cody had a problem, he wouldn't take it out with Leah. She did nothing wrong and didn't deserve for her to get all the flack for his problems with someone else.

**A/N: What do you think Cody could be up to? Why was Cody so insistent on spending time with Leah? Why is it with Leah and not anybody else? Do you think Dean will figure it out before anyone else does? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to SethRollinsGirl85, Alexandria M, Seth rollins babe, jessica619, and justkimmy for reviewing :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only. **

***Dean's POV* **

The last two weeks of school were quickly approaching and I know I'm not the only one to say that we were all awaiting the day that finals were over so that we can all say that we're officially on Summer vacation. After talking to Roman and his twin cousins seeing as how I won't be able to take time off of work, long enough to go see them, Jimmy and Jey, they were in fact going to come down to Miami for the Summer with occasional visits to Pensacola to see some of their families.

"What are you going to do this summer?" Asked Cody as he took a sip of his juice when he sat in his bed.

"I don't know. Just going to hang out with Leah and some friends. I still have to work though." I told him.

He nodded. "I have to work, too. But I'm sure Miami's a nice place to be in the Summer. A lot of beautiful ladies in bikini's. Ready for that?"

"I got my own beautiful girl in a bikini." I told him. "Believe me, she looks damn good in one." I mumbled. "What else are you going to be doing though?"

"Nothing much. Just going to be enjoying my summer before Sophomore year starts back up." Cody says. "Just going to be a normal guy."

An awkward silence fills the air and it shows how different things have become between the two of us since everything happened. Him trying to be detective to see what Anna was doing, and eventually breaking up with her after what felt like he was dragging it on for months to then Leah ending up in the hospital and finding out that we lost a baby. It has been an eventful year for us, but it's changed the friendship between Cody and I in the process and I'm not sure yet if it's for the good or the bad.

"So what's been going on with you?" I ask him. "It's been a while since we've talked about anything more than school and work."

"It's been going good. I'm passing all of my classes and I've managed to not get anything below a 'B+' this semester which is better than last semester." Cody replies. "What about you, other than spending a lot of time with Leah and your friends?"

I look at him, trying to read his face. "I've been good. Passing all my classes as well."

"I'm telling you, you're going to marry Leah. Let's take one night together and have a boys night out." Cody says.

"And like I told you, that doesn't mean I'm going to stop acting like a fiance to her just because I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her." I tell him. "How many times do I have to be saying that until it's understood?"

"Leah's got you on a leash." Cody mumbled.

"It's not that she has me on a leash, it's me being a good fiance. The best that I can be to her." I say. "I know I'm going to marry her and be with her for a long time, but that doesn't mean I fuck it up before it happens. Why do we always have this discussion?"

He looks at me. "If your relationship with her is more important, then go ahead. But forget about our friendship in the process."

"Cody, that's not fair." I tell him.

"What's not fair?" He asks. "You rather hang out with your fiance than your friends?"

I scoffed. "That's bullshit, Cody. I still hang out with my friends. In case you forgot, I ditched her on more than one occasion to hang out with you and be a good friend to you in helping you out in your time of need, so don't throw it in my face the fact that I want to spend time with Leah. You never had a problem with it before the whole situation with Anna. What changed?"

"It's nothing. Maybe things just change." Cody says but I knew he was lying.

"Maybe things really do change. What happened to the Cody I became friends with? The Cody that I first met?" I asked before he looked at me and got up. He got a few of his things and left, slamming the door behind him. I cursed under my breath and wondered what had gotten into him.

Getting my wallet and my keys, I walk out of the room, closing the door behind me and locking it. I sighed and made my way to the car that Leah and I shared after going to her room and tell her that I would be going out for a drive. I end up going to the mall and I take my time walking around and going into some of the stores to look at what they have. I stop in my tracks when I look ahead and see a familiar face. One that I never thought I'd see again since the day that I last saw her. My sister.

I make my way to where she is and realize that she's not alone. Hesitating to continue to walk up to her and get her attention, I stay where I'm at and walk off to the side to where the railings are. I lean against them and watch her interact with the girls that she's with. My sister has definitely changed, physically, since I last saw her. She seems to have become taller, with her dirty blonde hair, longer.

Taking out my phone, I pretend to play around with it, when all I want to do is continue to see the sister that I haven't seen in years. Watching her walk by, I keep myself from shouting out her name and I see her walk into the crowd before I lose her.

***Leah's POV*  
><strong>I make my way to Dean's room and I quickly walk into his room when I see him laying down on his bed. A smile appears on his face and he opens his arms when he gets us. I jump into his arms and wrap my arms around his neck as we share a kiss. Dean puts me down before he gives me one more kiss.

"How's my baby?" He asks, keeping me in his arms.

"I'm good." I reply with a smile on my face. "I just spent the day with Naomi and we had some lunch together. How was yours?"

He makes a face. "It was alright. Just ready to get away from Cody."

"Why?" I ask, sitting down next to him.

"All we do lately is argue or disagree on a lot of things." He tells me, taking my hand in his and playing with my fingers. "We barely hang out anymore and he's been acting differently."

"Differently, how? Other than him acting weird around me." I say.

Dean thinks for a moment. "Cody doesn't care to hang out with me much anymore. And when we do, he complains that I don't hang out with my friends."

"But you do go hang out with your friends." I tell him.

"Exactly, so I don't know what his issue really is." Dean replies. "But anyways, enough about him. I saw somebody today."

"Who'd you see?" I asked him.

"My sister." Dean says quietly as he looks down.

I look at him and sit closer to him. "The one you told me about?"

"Yeah." He simply replies.

"Did you get to talk to her?" I asked, knowing how much he's missed her.

Dean stays quiet for a moment. "No. I wanted to so badly and I didn't. I hesitated and I just watched her from a distance as she talked to her friends and walked around. What if I don't get to see her again? I have to live with knowing that I saw her for the first time in years, and I did nothing to let her know that I'm okay."

"Who knows, maybe you'll get to see her again." I tell him, trying to get him to be optimistic.

"But when?" Dean asks. "I don't know if she lives here in Miami, or if she's here for vacation, or what. Even if she does live here, we don't know what part of Miami she lives in. How am I going to find her in a place filled with thousands of people?"

I place my chin on his shoulder and wrap my arms around his waist. "Dean, it's going to be okay. I'm sure you'll see her again. You were able to see her today and that's better than not seeing her at all, isn't it?"

"Yes, but I have really missed her since she left, Leah." Dean replies, sadly. "I stopped thinking that I would ever see her again when I realized that she really wasn't going to come back after she left."

It broke my heart because I realized just how important his sister was to him and how much Dean still cared about her after all this time. I didn't know how to make him feel better or where to even begin to do as such. I don't know much about Dean's sister, other than what he's told me about her and even still, that doesn't change the fact that she doesn't know anything about me.

I touched his nose with mine and kept my arms around him. He got up from his seat a few minutes later and closed the door. Going back to his bed, Dean took my hands and pulled me with him, until I was laying next to him. One of my legs ended up hooked around his while my head rested on his chest and my arm around his waist as his arm was around mine. His fingers softly traced my skin before alternating between that and playing with my hair. I looked up at him and saw him give me a small smile before he kissed my forehead. I kissed his chin and nuzzled his neck before snuggling closer to him. Moments later, Cody walks in and says nothing to either one of us as he closes the door behind him. I feel Dean tense up a bit and I whimper quietly to get Dean's attention.

"Come on." Dean mumbled in my ear before letting me get up. I stayed by his bed as he got his things before he grabbed my hand.

"You rather be with Leah, than with your roommate?" Cody asked.

"Cody, leave her alone." Dean told him. "For once, let me do something without you having some shit to say about it all because you don't like it. Drop it, Cody."

He scoffed and shook his head before sitting down on his bed and leaning back against the wall.

"Do you have a problem with me?" I asked him. "You're just proving that you really don't like me. Just like I knew you didn't, even when you were acting like you did."

"You took my friend away." Cody said.

"You're so pathetic!" I exclaimed. "We're not in high school anymore and in case you have failed to realize, I met Dean way before you did, so what am I taking away from you?"

Cody looked at me and said nothing. Dean and I walked out of the room and and Cody followed behind us.

"You think you got it good just because you're 18 and already engaged?" Cody said as he followed us. "That you're better?"

"Who ever said anything about us being better than anyone else?" I asked him when I turned around. "We never act like we are. So we're 18 an engaged. What does that have to do with anything?"

"You know what, Leah..." Cody began to say before Dean stepped in front of him.

"What?" Dean asked him. "Try to say something to her. Cross the line and watch what's going to happen. I told you that when it comes to Leah, don't mess with her or me."

Cody said nothing and just stared there looking at us until he decided to go back to the room. I feel my face grow hot with anger as I watch him go into the room. Dean takes me in his arms and doesn't let me go until he feels my breathing go back to normal.

"Thank goodness there's only two weeks left until the school year's over." Dean says as he rests his cheek on the top of my head.

"Can't you stay with me and Naomi for the next two weeks?" I asked him when I look up at him and into his blue eyes.

"Is Naomi going to be okay with it?" He asks me. "I don't want to get anyone in trouble and I also don't want to cause any problems for anyone."

"We'll talk to Naomi about it." I say.

Dean nodded and gave me a kiss before taking my hand again, interlocking our fingers before we walk away.

**A/N: Do you think Dean and Cody's friendship is in jeopardy? Can their friendship last any longer? Do you think Cody will try anything else with Leah or is he done? What about Dean seeing his sister for the first time in years since she left? Do you think he'll see her again? if he does, will he go talk to her? Why do you think he hesitated to talk to her in the first place, when he saw her? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to 'Guest', justkimmy, Alexandria M, jessica619, purple chick29, and SethRollinsGirl85 for reviewing :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only. **

***Leah's POV* **

The school year was finally over and so were finals. We'll get to start Sophomore year without any academic problems or worries. Naomi and I hear a knock on the door and we look back to see Dean, leaning against the door.

"You girls ready to go?" He asked as we finished packing up our clothes and everything of ours that we wanted to keep.

"Yes." We told him. He took some of our things like our two chairs and a lamp while Naomi and I took our bags. Closing the door behind us we went to our cars and put our thinks in the trunk before going back to the room to get the remainder of everything that we needed to get. When we finally did, Naomi and I looked around the room for the last time before walking out of there.

"Roman emailed me everything about the place that we're going to stay at for the Summer." Dean said as we walked through the school, saying bye to those we knew we may not see for the Summer. "They said that we're supposed to meet the lady today that's supposed to give us the keys."

"It's still here in Miami, right?" I asked as Dean and I held hands while we walked through the hallways.

"Yeah, it's near the beach." Dean replies before we make our way outside and into the parking lot. "We should go now and see if we could get the keys now"

"Yeah, we should. Even though it's only a little over a 30 minute drive from here, we could avoid some traffic and get settled in a bit before going out to lunch and getting a few things ready for when Roman and the twins get here from Georgia." Naomi added.

We got in our cars and began driving a few minutes later to begin our summer vacation. When we got to where we were supposed to go, we parked our cars and walked into what looked like an apartment complex kind of a building. When we got inside, it looked like it gave off the impression that it was anything but.

While Dean talked to the people in the front, I looked around at everything that I saw. Glass windows, reaching from floor to ceiling. A small fountain in the middle that was built in stone and looked so delicate, as if it would break from even the slightest of touch that was anything above gentle. Marble floors and chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.

Dean came back a few minutes later with a pair of keys in his hand and a smile on his face. "You want to get our bags and go check out the condo?"

"It's a condo?" I asked.

"Yes." Naomi said. "These condos have some of the best views of Miami Beach."

"It looks so expensive. How are we going to afford this?" I asked quietly as I stayed looking around while we walked back out to get our bags.

Walking back inside, we got to the elevator and went up to the 5th floor. Finding the condo, we opened the door and gasped at the sight of what was in front of us. We walked into something that I have never seen before. Something that I never thought I'd ever see in my life.

A living room bigger than any apartment I have ever been to filled with black sofas and couches along with just one long couch that stretched across a nearby window that eventually reached from floor to ceiling. The windows gave an ocean front view to the beach and a large flat screen television. We were high enough to see miles of sand and ocean along with people among people on the beach and boardwalk.

The balcony was large enough to fit all of us at the same time, but private enough to leave us in our own world. Walking across the marble floors, we went to the kitchen which looked big enough to be it's own apartment. Granite counters with 4 top of the line ovens and a sink as well as a top of the line stove. A refrigerator that was stainless steel with two doors on top in where you could also get some ice and one on the bottom that was supposed to be the freezer portion of it. Lights illuminated the kitchen from tube like. There were chairs surrounding the island as well as a dining table nearby.

Finding the stairs, we all went up the swirling staircase to see the 4 bedrooms. Every room had it's similarities, but they were different in a way. They all had a bathroom of their own connected to it, as well as it's own balcony over looking the beach. Dean and I chose the one that we felt would give us a little bit more privacy. For some reason, even though there were people who knew that we were together and that we were engaged like our friends did, we didn't want to put our relationship out there for the whole world. Dean and I were okay with the privacy that we have.

"I just love this room." I told Dean when we walked into the room. It had a large king size bed with a flat screen television that was a bit smaller than the one in the living room, but it was more than a decent size for anyone to enjoy as well as plush carpets. There was a small bench on the edge of the bed with two pillows and I already knew that we were going to use it to watch television. The bathroom had a large, round tub with small jets in them and a shower that was surrounded by glass. It had shower heads on the ceiling as well as the wall itself with shelves to put things on. The main shower head was detachable and had several shower settings as well. There were two sinks and the counters were marble. The cabinets were of wood and the floor had small tiles. The lights were built into the ceiling, as it was in the room and the majority part of the place.

"What are you thinking?" Dean asks me when we step out into the balcony.

I shrugged. "I've never been in a condo before. I've always wondered what it would be like to have one, even if it was just for vacation." I told him. "I've never been able to afford a place like this and I'm so used to how things were for us, that it's all new to me. This bedroom is bigger than the whole apartment that we had. The bathroom is bigger than the living room."

"Do you like it?" He asks as he wraps his arms around me from behind.

"Yes." I reply as I lean into him. "It's just different. I'm not used to it."

Dean kisses my cheek. "We'll have something great one day. A house or a condo or something. It's going to be better than what we have right now. We'll make it happen."

"I'm okay with just an apartment." I say to him.

"But I want to give you more." He says in my ear.

I turn around to face him, remaining in his arms. "I really am okay with just an apartment, Dean."

"Leah." He says. "Let me give you something nice. Something that's better than anything we've ever had."

I look into his blue eyes and know that he's being honest. I give him a kiss and stayed in his arms until it was time for us to go to lunch.

***Dean's POV* **

The next morning, I wake up in the room that Leah and I had chosen and saw Leah cuddled up in my arms as she was starting to wake up as well. She whimpered quietly as she curled up against my body when she turned around and faced me.

"Good morning." I tell her.

"Good morning." She replies in a sleepy voice before looking up at me.

I smile and touch her nose with mine as I keep her in my arms. I will never get tired of waking up next to her. Because she still wasn't feeling well from the night before, we both took a warm shower before she went back to bed, sitting in the middle of it, even though she stayed awake and watched some television.

Taking an early morning walk after making sure that Leah was okay, I wanted to get some time to myself before going back to the condo. Roman, Jimmy and Jey won't be able to get here until Monday, so it would just be myself with Leah and Naomi. I stopped near the water and allowed it to wet my feet a bit.

Looking around, I started walking again and began to go in the direction of where we were staying, when I heard someone say my name. Looking around, it wasn't until I found two girls standing a few feet ahead of me. It was my sister with the same girl I saw her with the last time.

"Alexis." I said as I seemed to not be able to move from where I was.

"Dean." She said as she began to run towards me. I dropped my shoes and caught her in my arms as we shared a big hug. "It's really you."

Pulling back, I looked at her blue eyes. Her long hair. Everything. She was definitely older now, in her 20's, definitely though she still looked almost the exact same way she did when she left at sixteen. After days of wondering if I'll ever see her again, I finally did and she actually remembered me.

"I didn't think I'd see you again." I told her. "Years have passed."

"I know, and I was beginning to think the same. That we'd never see each other again." She told me. "How have you been? What have you been up to? What brings you to Miami?"

As I was about to answer, her friend cleared her throat, obviously wanting to be introduced. I gave a small smile to the blonde that stood next to her.

"I'm so sorry." Alexis says with a smile. "Dean, this is my friend, Renee and Renee, this is my little brother, Dean. But obviously, he isn't little anymore."

"Nice to meet you." We told each other as we shook hands.

"I'm here because I go to college at University of Miami." I tell her. "They gave me a full ride."

Her eyes widened. "My brother, the college man. I went there, too. Graduated last year with my Master's in Nursing. I didn't know you were going to be part of the incoming freshman. I didn't even know you applied. The last time we spoke, you said you didn't want to go to college."

"A lot has changed." I say to her with a smile growing on my face at the thought of Leah. "I was 11 when you left, remember?"

Alexis winced slightly at the mention of it. "Yeah. How about we go to lunch today and catch up on everything?"

"That sounds good." I said with a smile as we exchange numbers before I left to go back to the condo.

When I got there, Naomi and Leah were in the living room talking and watching television together. I greeted Naomi and gave Leah a kiss before sitting down in between them.

"You look really happy." Naomi said.

"Remember when I mentioned my sister and I said that I saw her at the mall?" I asked them. They both nodded. "Well, I just saw her again, while I was walking around."

"That's good." Leah said with a smile as she looked up at me. "Were you able to talk to her?"

I nodded and grinned. "We're going to go to lunch today and so I'm going to take that opportunity to catch up on things with her. It's been so long since we've seen each other and I want to talk to her a bit more."

"That's okay." Naomi said with a smile.

"You go to lunch with your sister. We'll be okay." Leah added softly as she smiled at me.

I gave her a kiss before holding her in my arms and smiled at the both of them before telling them where I was going to go to meet up with her.

**_A few hours later..._**

Leah was about to give me one of her famous pouts before pulling me to her, with my arms automatically wrapping around her. Our noses touched before we shared a kiss.

"You feeling better, baby?" I asked her.

"A little bit. Maybe I can eat some ice cream after lunch." She tells me as she lays her head on my chest.

After a few minutes, I grabbed my copy of the keys and left after telling the girls to have a good day. I get in my car and make my way to a restaurant a few minutes away that Alexis and I agreed to meet up at. It was a small restaurant, but one that seemed to offer good food. Parking the car, I get out to see that Alexis already there and by herself. Greeting each other, we walked into the restaurant and sat a table set for two as we were given two menus. After ordering, we smiled at each other.

"How have you been, since you left?" I asked my older sister. "What have you been up to? What's happened since?"

"I stayed at a friends house, that's first. I was able to get a part time job after school which put some money in my pocket." She replied. "I graduated on time and came here for school. I worked all through college, part-time of course until I got my Bachelor's of Science in Nursing. I then worked three days a week as an RN, 12 hour shifts and went to school Monday through Thursday until I graduated."

"Were there times when you thought you wouldn't be able to finish school?" I asked her.

Alexis thought for a moment. "There were times when I wanted to give up, so yes, in a way. But I wanted something for myself that was better than what mom ever gave us. I just had to work my ass off to get it. I've been working since I was 14 years old. What about you?"

"I thought I wouldn't ever finish high school." I simply replied. "I thought that I would still be in Cincinnati, as we speak, doing who knows what. I managed to get my grades up and improve on my attendance. Luckily, my grades got good enough to get into a college."

"I'm proud of you for that, Dean." Alexis says as our food is bought to our table. "And you're here on a scholarship which makes it better. What made your grades and attendance go down?"

Taking a bite of my food, I shrugged. "I just lost interest in school. With the way things were going at home and with mom, school became an escape for me. But there was nothing or no one to motivate me to do good and to stay in school. I thought there was nothing good out there for me and that my life would be like what we had."

"How is mom, by the way?" She asked as she takes a bite of her fries.

"I don't know." I simply say. "After you left, things didn't get any better. It got to the point where she would be gone for days at a time and I wouldn't see or hear from her until she came back. So while she was away, I did everything and when she was home, I still had to do everything. I left, but when I came back home, we got into more and more fights until I decided to leave. I haven't seen or heard from her since."

"So you've been on your own since?" Alexis asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, since senior year. But come to think of it, we've been on our own longer than that. Luckily, I have a good group of people around me who helped me out. At my high school graduation, the guest speaker graduated from there, too. After the graduation, I managed to talk to her for a few minutes and she gave me her business card. This semester that just finished, I managed to get a job with her, but it's as a receptionist. It's better than nothing though."

"That's great. You work in the afternoons?" She asked with a smile.

"During the school year, I did. Now I'm going to work in the mornings and when I start school again, I'll go back to afternoon shifts." I tell her. "It's part-time, though."

Alexis nodded. "It's better than nothing."

We spent almost two hours in that restaurant, just catching up and talking about some of the memories that we've had. Once we walked out of the restaurant and into the parking lot where we continued to talk.

"Got anyone special in your life?" I asked my sister.

"There's this one guy. We've been together for almost a year now and it's the best relationship that I've been in." Alexis replies with a happy smile. "Past relationships have been so crappy for me. I think that with everything I've been through because of mom, I was afraid to let someone in and the guys I chose, ended up being like the guys that we saw mom with. So you can only imagine what my relationships were like until I met Derek. What about you?"

"I'm engaged." I say with a smile, before I hear her gasp and give me a big hug.

"Are you serious?" She asks. "Who's the lucky girl?"

I nod. "Her name is Leah and we met senior year of high school. Actually, it was a little before senior year started, but yeah. She's the reason for why I am where I am today. I'm staying with her and a few of my friends from high school."

"I have to meet this girl." Alexis says. "I can't believe that my little brother is engaged."

"I'll let her know and we'll figure out a time and place to meet." I say with a smile. "And I'm not little anymore."

"You know what I mean." She says with a smile of her own.

I chuckled and ran my fingers through my hair. "It was nice seeing you again."

"Same here. We should hang out more often, now that we know we're both in Miami." Alexis replied.

After we both got in our cars, I watched her drive off before I went to meet up with the girls. Maybe this could turn out to be a really good summer. A better summer than I thought it would be.

**A/N: Now that Alexis and Dean are reunited, will they make sure to stay in each other's lives from here on out? Do you think Leah and Alexis will meet each other? Will they get along if they do? What do you think about all of them spending the summer together? **


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you to SethRollinsGirl85, Seth rollins babe, Alexandria M, purple chick29, justkimmy, and jessica619 for reviewing :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only. **

***Dean's POV* **

Getting to my desk to start off my day at work, I saw Cody walk by. We said nothing to each other, though we know that the other is here. Things between Cody and I went from being good friends to barely speaking to each other at all unless it was work related. With Roman, Jimmy and Jey now here in Miami and in the condo, I spend my time with them and the girls and after reuniting with my sister again, I know that we're going to be hanging out as well.

"Dean?" Asked someone as I work on my computer. Looking up, I see that it's Mrs. Knight.

"Good morning, Mrs. Knight." I tell her.

She smiles at me. "Good morning. Can you step into my office?"

"Yes, ma'am." I say as I log out of my computer and I go into her office, closing the door behind me and seeing Cody already there, sitting in one of the chairs. I sit in the chair that's beside him, and I'm relieved when I realize that it's not as close to him.

Mrs. Knight finishes up what she's doing on her computer and looks at the both of us. "The reason why I bought the two of you in here is because I wanted to commend you for the great work that you've done over the last few months. I know it hasn't been easy, juggling school and work, but the two of you have managed to do it and with you two being so young, it's very impressive. I can assure you, that there are great things for the two of you to come. I can see it now."

"Thank you." Cody and I said to her. We looked at each other and looked away again. I'm sure Mrs. Knight noticed, though she didn't say anything about it.

After talking to her a bit more, she let us get back to work after reminding us to make sure what our schedule will be like for the next semester so that we can work out the schedule here.

"How you been?" Cody asked after I sat down at my desk from coming from the bathroom.

"I've been good." I said as I looked up at him. "You?"

Cody nodded. "Good. How are things with you and Leah?"

"We've been doing really good." I say to him. "Leah and I are in a good place right now. How about you? Any luck with the ladies?"

"Here and there." He replies. "I'm just going to take the time right now to be single and enjoy it before getting into another relationship with someone else."

"That's good, it could be a good thing." I said. It became awkward again before he finally left to go back to his desk. I was already itching to get back to the condo.

Once I finally did, I walk in to the kitchen to see Naomi with Roman and the twins. A big smile broke out on my face, seeing my best friend. My brother. I greeted all of them as if we haven't seen each other in years and walked out to the balcony with them after they told me that they had just gotten in a few minutes earlier.

"Wait, where's Leah?" I ask, noticing that she wasn't with us.

"She's in the room you two have." Naomi says. "She was feeling a bit sick this morning after you left for work."

Thoughts ran through my mind. "I'm going to go see her. I'll be back."

I walked through the doors that led to the balcony and walked back into the air conditioned condo and to the staircase. Once I got to my room, I see Leah laying in bed as she watched television.

"Hey, beautiful." I said as I walk in.

"Dean." She says with a smile on her face as she sits up.

We share a kiss before I sit in bed, next to her. "How's my favorite girl doing?"

"I'm okay. I started feeling sick again after you left." She told me with her blue eyes looking at me.

"Was it something you ate?" I asked her, not knowing what could be wrong.

Leah shrugged. "I don't know. It could be that seafood stuff that we ate the day we got here. I started feeling sick that night."

"Are you going to go to the doctor?" I ask her, kissing her head. "I want you to be okay."

"I'm sure it's nothing. I'll be fine." She tells me. "Want to go back to talk to Roman and them?"

"Not without you." I tell her. "I want to make sure that you're okay and I want to take care of you."

Leah gave me a soft smile. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I tell her with a smile of my own before giving her another kiss. After Leah turned the television off, she got out of bed and grabbed my hand as we walked back downstairs and to the balcony.

***Leah's POV* **

At the beach the next day, watching the guys playing around like they used to when we were still in high school, Naomi and I were laying on our towels as we got a tan.

"The guys are really enjoying themselves." I said with a smile, watching the grin on Dean's face as they played football, Roman and Dean against the twins.

"It feels good to have the crew back. Just the six of us together again." Naomi replied. "It feels as if we're picking up where we left off which I love because I get to be with my man and yours is absolutely ecstatic, having Roman around again."

I laughed. "Yes he is. But I love seeing him happy like this. I know how much he's missed Roman."

"Speaking of missing, what all did the doctor say today?" Naomi asked me, talking about my doctor's appointment that I had today.

"He gave me a pregnancy test, but it came back negative." I tell her, softly as I tried to hide my disappointment in the negative pregnancy test. "But she wanted me to get some blood work done to make sure."

"If you're not pregnant, then what could be the reason for why you've been feeling sick?" She asked.

I shrugged and smiled when Dean made a touchdown and attempted a cartwheel. "She said that it could be what I ate that was making me feel sick but that she's running a few tests to make sure."

"Are you okay with not being pregnant, if it comes back that you really aren't?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay with it." I told her. "Don't get me wrong, I would love to be a mother. And it was that one time, I forgot to take the pill that day and Dean didn't use a condom that could be why I'm in this position right now. But, after losing the baby the first time...I'm scared of going through that again. There's still times when I just feel so sad because I would have been having a baby soon, had it not been for the miscarriage."

Naomi nodded. "I think that fear is always going to be there, regardless of whenever you get pregnant. For you and Dean both. That's a pain that may take a long time to heal, if it ever does. But you and Dean need to be in a place where the both of you are accepting of what happened and are willing to move on from it. If not, you're always going to be stuck in that mindset and that's going to attract negativity that you don't want. And who knows, maybe it'll just delay a future pregnancy. Things happen for a reason, it's just figuring out what that reason is that makes it a bit difficult sometimes. Maybe something great is on it's way to happening for you and Dean. If you're not pregnant now, it doesn't mean you won't be at some point."

"I know." I tell her softly as I sit up before going to get into the water for a bit.

I turn my back to the people and face the ocean as I let the waves crash into me. I feel a pair of arms around me a few minutes later.

"Hey baby." Dean says in my ear. I turn around and smile happily at him as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Are you having fun?" I ask him, feeling his arms tighten around me when another wave comes.

He gives me a big grin, showing his dimples. "Yes. We should all go out to dinner tonight."

"Yes we should." I tell him, agreeing as I run my hands through his hair. "When are you going to see your sister again?"

"Tomorrow for dinner. Are you sure you're ready to meet her tomorrow night?" He asks as he runs his hands up and down my sides.

I think for a moment. "Yeah, I will be. Eventually I'm going to have to meet her anyways, so I'll just do it tomorrow night. Besides, from the way you talk about her, I know it's important to you that we meet."

"Thank you, baby." He says with a smile before giving me a kiss. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around him as I hold on to him. "Maybe tonight, you and I can spend some alone time together."

I giggle softly as I kiss him. "We're both in need of some alone time, so we'll see."

"We'll see, huh?" He asks, chuckling. "Maybe when we get back to the condo then?"

Giggling again, I land kiss after kiss on him. He laughed as he spun me around before another wave hit us. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Dean tells me happily before sharing another kiss. After about one more hour at the beach, the six of us were more than ready to go back and shower.

"Dean, we need a guys night out." Roman said as they walked ahead of us to wash the sand off our bodies.

"How about this weekend?" Said Jey. "We could go out, get a few drinks."

"We'll see." I hear Dean say. I tuned them out after a few more moments when I saw someone that looked familiar.

When we got to where we could wash off the sand, I saw the guy come closer and I groaned to myself, seeing who it was. I couldn't believe that he was here again and I was wishing that he wasn't here right now.

"Leah, what's wrong?" Asks Naomi when she stands in front of me.

"Look at the guy walking by with the black and blue trunks." I tell her. Naomi looks around until she spots the guy.

Naomi groans as she turns to face me again. "What the hell is Derek doing here? I thought he was going to UCLA."

"He is, the last time I heard." I told her. "My guess is that he's just here on vacation. But why isn't he back in Cincinnati with his dad?"

"I don't know." She says as we give the guys our things when it's our turn. Once we're finished, we grab our things again and walk ahead of the guys. "I don't even know what's going on between his dad and Vanessa."

"They were screwing each other the last time we saw and heard from them." Naomi said. "Wasn't Vanessa going to LSU for college?"

"Yes, but remember, Vanessa was screwing Derek too for a while." I reminded her. I sighed as I ran my hands through my hair. "I'm hoping that Derek and I don't run into each other. He's one of the people I seriously want to avoid."

"You two used to be close, too." Naomi says.

"I know. But after finding out that he was having sex with Vanessa, knowing the problems that her and I were having and whatnot, I didn't know if I could trust him or not." I tell her. "How was I to know whether or not he was going back to Vanessa and telling her things that I trusted him with?"

Finding myself getting bothered by it, I pushed it to the back of my mind. I didn't want to deal with him after everything that had happened and I just wanted to be happy. This was going to be a good summer and I wasn't going to let the likes of him ruin it. Getting back to the condo, I go straight to the staircase and look back at Dean. I signal for him to follow me and so when I get to our room, it wasn't long until he gets there and closes the door behind him.

I pull him to me and kiss him deeply. Dean doesn't hesitate to do the same as his hands grab my waist as if to keep me there. I reach down to his trunks to get one of my hands inside and once I do, I take his member in my hand and moan softly when I already feel him beginning to get erected in my hand. He lets out a deep groan as I move my hand up and down as I pull his trunks down with my free hand. Once I do, both hands were then on his member and it got a bigger groan from him as he unties my bathing suit, letting it fall to the floor.

Pulling Dean with me, he steps out of his trunks and follows me to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Getting into the shower, we close the door to that and turn on the water, letting it hit us from all directions.

"I need you, now." I tell him.

Dean turns me around without hesitation and rubs his long and thick erection against my sex that was anticipating him. I let out a moan when I feel him entering me and so I grab on to the wall. Adjusting to his size, Dean grabs on to my hips and begins to thrust before pulling me closer to him and wrapping his arm around my waist while his free hand rests against the wall.

I hear his groans with my moans as every one of his strokes fill me with pleasure. The glass doesn't take long to steam up, helping to cover us even though we were sure that nobody would walk in. I lean my head back until I feel his shoulder as I arch my back, feeling him going deeper inside of me. Moaning out loud, I feel his hand dig into my waist as I feel him gently biting the back of my shoulder.

"Leah." He says huskily against my skin, his voice filled with lust.

Feeling my climax beginning to arrive, I bite my lip wanting more. Feeling his hand move, I realize where it's going when it begins to reach my clit. I moan in pleasure when his fingers brush against it, slowly before rubbing it.

"Dean..." I moan out, closing my eyes.

Finally letting the pleasure ripple throughout my body, I release my juices all over his member. Shortly after I do, I feel his member swelling up letting me know that he's getting close. After a few moments, Dean groaned as he released his hot seed deep inside of me. He stayed inside of me until he finished and reluctantly pulled out. Catching our breaths, I leaned against Dean when he rested against the wall and felt his arms go around me.

"We're far from done today, just so you know." He says in my ear.

"I know." I whisper to him, knowing it was true. Dean tickled me as he placed kisses on my neck, making me laugh uncontrollably until he pulled me back into his arms.

"Let's finish up here before everybody starts wanting to come in here to check on us." Dean says, pulling me with him directly underneath the water.

"Wait, can I get a kiss first?" I ask him.

He gives me a smile before cupping my face in his hands. Leaning his head down, his lips meet mine for a full kiss that turns sweet and slow. We both pull away, touching each other's noses before turning our attention to our shower.

**_A few days later..._**

***Dean's POV* **

I hold Leah's hand in the car as we drive to a Spanish restaurant that we haven't heard of before to meet up with my sister, Alexis and her boyfriend, Derek. The name sounds too familiar to me to feel anything but comfortable about who it could be and after Leah told me that she saw her step-brother, Derek in the area, I wasn't too pleased about that.

"You sure you're okay with this dinner tonight?" I asked Leah as I was about to turn into the parking lot.

"Yes. Do you not want to be here?" She asked.

"It's not that. I'm happy to see my sister again and spend some time with her." I tell her when I park the car close to the entrance. "It's just that I know that her boyfriend's name sounding familiar and with Derek being the in the area, it's something I'm not taking lightly. With the hell he and his dad gave us along with Vanessa before we left to come here, I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it."

Leah kissed my cheek after she took off her seatbelt. "We'll be okay, tonight. We'll figure it out as we go along if it's really who we think it is."

I give her a smile and a kiss before we both got out of the car. Grabbing her hand again, we walked to the entrance to see Alexis making her way there as well with somebody by her side. When it was more clear who it was, I groaned out loud and closed my eyes seeing that it was Derek indeed. The same Derek that ended up giving us a hard time after we found out that he was having sex with Vanessa as well.

Alexis and I greeted each other before I introduced her to Leah. She then introduced Derek to the both of us, but Leah was the most hesitant to try anything. She put her personal feelings towards him aside and greeted him anyways to avoid giving my sister a bad impression. Going inside, we take a booth and order our food after we get our drinks. Once the waitress leaves, we all sit there in silence for a moment.

"So, Leah. How did you and Dean meet?" Alexis asked.

"It was a little before senior year started." Leah answered with a soft smile. "I had went to get my locker number and my schedule and he was in the hallway on my way to my locker. We ended up having a few classes together and we became good friends. The rest is history, I guess you can say."

"She's, like I said, a big reason as to why I'm here right now. I don't know where I would be if it wasn't for her." I told my sister as I looked over at Leah. Her blue eyes catching mine with that smile of hers.

Not paying any mind to the face that I knew Derek was making, I kiss her cheek, watching as she blushes when I pull away. Leah snuggles closer to me and so I wrap an arm around her waist to keep her close.

"Are you in University of Miami as well?" Alexis asks her.

"Yes. I'm a Biomedical Engineering Major." Leah told her.

"You got some brains on you, huh?" She asks.

I smile. "She has a 4.0 GPA like she always had since we met. That's something I really like about her."

Leah blushes again and kisses my cheek as our food is bought to our table. I whisper a few sweet words in her ear before taking a bite of my food.

"Why don't you tell us a bit about your life?" Derek asked her. I glared at him as if waiting for him to try something.

"There's nothing really interesting about my life to tell." Leah replied.

"You got something to hide?" He asked her.

Leah furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't have anything to hide. But if you must insist, long story short, my dad died when I was five. I moved here from New York before senior year of high school. I was already living on my own before I graduated."

"Your choosing? Living on your own?" Derek asked.

"It wasn't by choice. I've been through enough in my life that wasn't my choice." Leah told him. "I never chose to go through a lot of the things that I went through in my life."

"Why do you think things happen to us that we don't choose? When it comes to bad things, I mean." Alexis asked Leah.

I knew the look in her and she was testing Leah to see what she would say but Leah kept her cool as she took another bite of her food.

"It could be like a domino effect." Leah replied. "Something that you did, that you chose to do, would have made that happen whether you chose that effect or not. But a much deeper explanation is that we're dealt the cards of life that we end up with. We don't always choose what we go through and what happens to us and there's not always something that we could do about it to change any of that. We just have to learn how to handle the cards we're dealt. The cards of life basically. Yeah, I've been through hell and back, but it's made me stronger and I rather have gone through all of that and be humble rather than someone who's spoiled and who doesn't appreciate the good that they get because they've been given good all their life. I'm not saying that someone who gets all that they want is unappreciative, but there are people out there like that. Even those who don't get everything they want. So that's why I think things happen to us that we don't choose, when it comes to the bad."

After dinner, when we were all in the parking lot before Leah got into the car, as did Derek leaving my sister and I alone.

"So what do you think about Leah?" I ask Alexis. "Do you like her?"

"Leah seems like she's got a good head on her shoulders." She told me. "Seems very smart, but I can't read her emotions too well. She does a good job at hiding them from people."

"When you get to know her well enough, you'll be able to tell a bit more of her emotions." I told her. "Don't worry, she was like that a bit when we first met."

Alexis smiles. "I have to warm up to her a bit, but so far I really like her. Leah seems like a nice person and she seems like she knows a thing or two about struggle which I can appreciate because of what you and I have been through ourselves. I have a feeling that her and Derek though won't get along too often."

"About Derek." I started off. "Are you sure he's a good guy? I have a bad feeling about him."

"Dean." She said softly as she looked at me.

I shrugged. "What? Not only do I, as your brother, want you to be happy, but I want to make sure that he's doing right by you. Are you sure he's a good guy?"

"I know he's younger than me, but he's been pretty good." She replies.

"Then that's that look for?" I ask her.

"What look?" She asks.

I take a serious look at her. "You know that look when you don't want to say something because you may be embarrassed by it if someone knew?"

Alexis stayed quiet for a moment before she sighed. "So we've had a bit of a rough patch lately. It's nothing serious, Dean, I promise."

We said our goodnight to each other before we both went our separate ways. Once Leah and I got back to the condo, I took her to our room and closed the door behind us. We helped each other shower and she put on one of my shirts before standing behind me with her chin on my shoulder when I put on my shorts. I turned around to face her and took her in my arms before picking her up and feeling her legs wrap around my waist as her arms hung on around my neck.

"Let me make love to you tonight." I told her softly.

"You're not tired of making love to me?" She asked quietly as she curled my hair around her fingers.

I smile, knowing that she's referring to the last three nights that we have made love all night and into the morning hours. "No. I can't get tired of making love to you. My future wife."

Leah gave me that sweet smile of hers as she touched my nose with hers. "Make love to me."

I lay her down on our bed and it's not long until we're making love again into the morning hours before we rest the remainder of the little bit we had left before I had to get ready for work. Leah rested her head on my chest as we laid in each other's arms and it was something I enjoyed.

**A/N: Are you surprised to see Derek back in the picture? What do you think about him dating Dean's sister? Are her feelings for her genuine? Will Dean and Leah tell Alexis about the Derek they know from before college or does she already have a clue about his past? Will Leah and Dean ever get their chance at parenthood? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you to SethRollinsGirl85, Seth rollins babe, jessica619, Alexandria M, and justkimmy for reviewing :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars or Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only. **

***Leah's POV*  
><strong>I was on my way to meet with Dean's sister today. It had been raining nonstop all morning and with the hurricane that was on it's way towards Miami, it wasn't making the weather any better.

"You ready to go, baby?" Asked Dean when he came back into the room.

"Yeah." I replied, grabbing my purse and keys.

Dean stopped me before I walked out of our room and looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I replied as I looked at him curiously.

"Are you feeling sick again?" He asked softly as he gently stroked my cheek with his thumb. It had been about three weeks since I saw the doctor and she had confirmed that I wasn't pregnant, but that everything else seemed fine. That it was just a simple case of a bug from something I ate that was causing me to get sick. As far as my health goes, I haven't had the best record of it lately with the miscarriage, the dehydration and now a bug.

"I'm feeling great." I tell him. "I'm just tired. We didn't leave this room all night, remember?"

Dean grinned and gave me a kiss. "Yes, but we have a very good reason for it."

"I love you." I say as I giggled happily.

"I love you, too." He replies happily before we share another kiss. We make our way out the door so that I could go meet up with Alexis. It was the first time since we met that she's wanted to talk to me and do so alone without Dean there.

We got to the ice cream shop after about 15 minutes and we waited before she showed up. Derek was with her and I saw Dean tighten his jaw when he noticed. I held his hand and felt him calm down a bit before we both got out of the car. We greeted Alexis but we didn't say much to Derek. If it made it seem like I didn't like Derek, then so be it. There was no reason for us to be on even talking terms. He has his own life and I have my own.

"So tell me a bit about yourself. The real you." Alexis said when we sat down after getting our ice cream. Dean took another table while Derek stayed far away at a different one.

"I was born and raised in New York." I tell her. "My dad died when I was five, he was in a car accident and his injuries were too severe."

"I'm sorry for your loss." She told me softly as she looked at me. "Were the two of you close?"

"We were like two peas in a pod." I say with a smile. "Inseparable and our birthdays were a day apart."

We each took a bite of our ice cream. "You strike me as a girl who knows about struggle. Is that why you don't seem to like Derek?"

"What I've been through in life has nothing to do with Derek." I tell her. "I struggled without him in my life."

"How so?" She asked.

My jaw tightened and I almost hesitated on telling her my life story. "After my dad died, I was in and out of shelters with my mom and always changing schools so it wasn't always easy for me to make friends, especially when I knew that I would just be gone within the matter of months and headed into a new school. Possibly in a new district, depending on where the next shelter was. My mom remarried and he tried to have sex with me. When I told her, she didn't believe me. In an effort for him to not have his reputation ruined, he kicked me out of the house about a month before senior year started, and she did nothing to stop him. So I packed up my things, and left. She never stopped me from leaving, even when I turned back to look at her."

"Where'd you sleep?" Alexis asked.

"The park." I tell her. "I just changed my sleeping areas every night. Kind of like rotating where in the park I slept."

"How did Dean get into that?" She asked, looking at me seriously.

I look at her. "After a few weeks, I told him my situation. Then one day, I see him in the library and come to see that he wasn't going to be living at home anymore either. So we would sneak into the locker room at school every night at our school and sleep there. Every morning, we would wake up before the janitor probably even came into the building. During that time was when we got close because we got to really know each other. Know things that others may not have known. It wasn't easy for me being the new student during senior year. Dean and I had something in common. Though our lives weren't exactly alike, there was still something in our lives that helped us get that connection with each other that we couldn't get with anyone else. We just get each other and we help each other out."

Alexis looks at me before taking another bite of her ice cream and not saying a word. "The happiest I see him is when you're with him. As much as he doesn't like Derek, and I can tell that he doesn't, he's keeping himself sane when you're around. I can only imagine when you're not."

We hear yelling and when we look, only to see that it's Dean and Derek about to go at it. I quickly get up and go over to Dean who was about to hit him.

"Dean, don't do this." I tell him quietly. "Whatever Derek did, he's still not worth. Even after all this time."

"We need to tell Alexis about him." He tells me. "I don't know how much about his past she knows, if anything at all. But she needs to know anyways."

"I agree. You and I both know how crappy of a person he can really be." I tell him.

Dean turns his attention back to Derek who now had Alexis by his side. She told him to calm down and to try to be nicer to him, but I knew that it wasn't going to sit well with Dean.

"Why should I?" Dean asked. "You don't know the shit he's put us through."

"Because he knows you?" She asked. "He told me last night that you all know each other but that he was nice to you two."

I scoffed, almost laughing. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Dean. But isn't Derek the one who helped Vanessa and his dad, try to break us up? The same guy who we could trust, but couldn't when he ended up working by her side?"

"Is that so?" Alexis asked as she looked up at him.

"Are you really that pathetic to try to break us up?" Derek asked.

"You shouldn't be talking about someone being pathetic because you actually think that we would go down to your level to do to you what you tried to do to us. So what does that make you?" Dean said. "I want my sister to be happy. But if you're going to lie to her, then she doesn't need you."

"But you told me that you were nice to them and they're making it seem like you weren't." Alexis told her. "If what they're saying is false, then what are they really talking about?"

"You can't believe everything other people tell you." Derek replied, still looking at us.

She whispered something to him that made him look at her. Tightening his jaw, he turned to look at us before leaving. Alexis walked up to us after watching him leave.

"We'll talk later. I'm sorry it had to be cut short today." She told us with a small smile before leaving.

I sighed softly and sat down at Dean's table. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Dean asked as he took the chair and sat next to me after giving me my ice cream that I have yet to finish.

"For today turning out to be crappy." I told him. "I didn't mean for it to turn bad."

Dean looked at me softly as he grabbed my hands. "Baby, it's not your fault so don't blame yourself."

"I just want your sister to like me." I tell him, looking down. "I don't want her to think I'm bad for you because I want to be with you and yes, I'm going to be with you regardless because I'm just madly in love with you, but we don't need someone else trying to break us up."

"Hey..." Dean says quietly, cupping my chin to look up at him. He gave me a small smile and kissed my nose. "Alexis likes you. But even if she didn't, that wouldn't make me leave you. You're the one I'm meant to be with and so we're going to be together. We've made it this far without someone succeeding in breaking us up. We're not starting now."

I pouted and he chuckled as he sat closer to me. "I don't like this. The whole Derek thing."

"I don't like it either, baby." Dean tells me. "We'll figure it out."

***Dean's POV*  
><strong>I'm hanging out with just Roman as we take an early morning walk. Even though he's been here for about almost a month, we still couldn't help but take some time out for just the two of us to hang out and talk.

"Everything's good with you and Leah?" Roman asked as we were on the boardwalk. We were both in just basketball shorts and sleeveless shirts.

"We're doing really good. Leah and I had a bit of a rough patch earlier this year, like I told you about, but we worked through it and we're getting better." I told him.

"Are you and her going to try for another baby?" He asked.

I thought for a moment. "I don't know. We weren't even trying for the first one. Leah got pregnant and we didn't even know until she had to go to the hospital. We're not trying now to have a baby, but if it happens then it happens. I would love to have a family of my own with her but after the miscarriage, there's times where I wonder if it was supposed to happen like that. Losing something as valuable as a life. Losing a baby and losing it before we even knew she was pregnant."

"Maybe that was His way of trying to get you ready for something else. Something better. His way of letting you know that when you're ready, you'll have that family with her that you want." Roman said. "When you first told me about it, you even said that you were going through a rough patch at that time with her. Maybe you and Leah needed to get that situation fixed before having a baby."

"Good point." I said as I rested my forearms on the railing while Roman did the same. "I know how much Leah looks forward to being a mother one day and I can tell that she would love to be a mother and that she would be an amazing one at that when the time comes. I want to be able to give her that. I just want us to wait a while longer though before she gets pregnant again. I want to make sure that we're both ready to try for a baby and that we want to 100% try for one. It was really hard for us, the miscarriage."

"You do use protection, right?" Roman asks.

"Really?" I ask him. Leave it to my best friend to ask me a personal question.

He chuckled before looking back out to the ocean. "Just saying."

"Yes, if you really must know." I tell him. Though there are times when we don't, but I'm not trying to tell him that and him being down my throat.

"When's the wedding?" He asked.

I thought for a moment. "We haven't set a date yet. With school and me working, it's hard. Leah has a little bit more classes than me and she's going to try to do the whole 5 year thing where she'll get her Bachelor's and her Master's in 5 years instead of the Bachelor's in 4 and her Masters in the normal 2 years that it would usually take. After that, she wants to get her PhD which she wants to try to do in three years."

"A PhD in 3 years?" Roman asked. "She's a freaking genius."

I laughed and looked out into the water as I fixed my hat so that the front of it could be facing the back. "Four semester in a year, that way she can finish faster. My girl's a genius, I know." I state proudly with a big smile.

Going back to the condo, we ended up jogging on our way back and walking in just in time for some breakfast. Following the smell of the food, we end up in the kitchen, where I find the plates ready with pancakes, scrambled eggs and some fruits.

"Hey, you two are back." Said someone from behind. I turned around to see Naomi walking in with a smile as she greets us, followed by the twins. I feel a big smile immediately appear on my face when Leah walks in a few moments later.

"Dean, you're back." She says with a smile on her face as she walks into my arms.

"Hey, baby." I tell her with a smile of my own as I pick her up and spin her around, hearing her giggle softly. I put her down and give her a kiss and keeping her in my arms when we pull away. We all take a seat and begin to eat our breakfast. "Let's go out tonight on a date. Just you and me."

Leah smiles up at me. "I'd love to."

"Be ready by eight." I tell her, kissing her cheek. "It's been a while since it's been just the two of us out together and I want to spend some time with you."

"Me too." Leah says as she drinks some of her orange juice. "We need some together time, although people say we spend a lot of time together already."

"They should have seen us when we were still in high school." I tell her.

Leah laughed softly and kissed my cheek. Later that night, we walked out of the condo, hand in hand and to the car. We continued to hold hands as I drove to the movies that had an arcade next to it. I chuckled as Leah jumped on my back for a few minutes before I put her down and she hooked her arm through mine and showing her engagement ring that I had given her last summer. I'm proud to call her mine.

"Dean?" Someone asked when we walked into the movies. I turned around to see Renee there with someone who seemed like she could be a friend of hers. "It's Dean, right?"

"Yes and you're Renee, right?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She said with a smile. "Are you here with some friends?"

"No, actually. I'm here with my fiance, it's a date night for us. Renee, this is Leah." I say as I look beside me to see Leah looking at her with soft blue eyes that were a bit unreadable before she gave Renee a small smile. "Leah, this is Renee. She's friends with Alexis."

They greeted each other and I caught how Renee looked at her as she wore a grey sundress and with sandles underneath and her hair in a neat ponytail and a small purse while Renee wore a smaller dress of a different color with her hair in soft waves. Leah's eyes were still unreadable and so I just dropped it at that.

"You don't like her, do you?" I asked her with a smile.

"I don't know how I feel about her." Leah says. "We just met and I don't really feel anything towards her. At least, not yet."

I kissed her lips softly. "You're a tough cookie, you know that?"

"I know." Leah said as she laughed softly. "But you still love me."

"Yes, I do." I told her honestly as I gave her a smile and another kiss.

**A/N: Is anyone surprised that Derek lied to Alexis about how he's treated Dean and Leah? Do you think Alexis believes any of what Leah and Dean told her about him or does she believe Derek more? Are you glad that Dean wants to wait a while longer before trying for a baby with Leah? Is Roman right about something better being prepared for the two? **


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you to Seth rollins babe, SethRollinsGirl85, jessica619, justkimmy, Alexandria M, and purple chick29 for reviewing :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only. **

***Leah's POV*  
><strong>Dean and I sat in bed after breakfast and were talking about anything that we could think of. I leaned over and nuzzled his neck, hearing him chuckle softly before kissing me when I pull away.

"Who's that?" I ask when Dean's phone starts ringing.

"Alexis." He replies as he shows me his phone to show that her name was on the screen before picking it up. "Hello?"

I play with my ring as I can only hear his responses while I wait for him to finish. I stretch my legs out and wiggle my toes before seeing Dean smile at me and mouth to me that I'm cute. I giggle quietly before looking out the windows.

"Can you put my sister back on the phone?" I heard Dean ask whomever was on the other end. "I won't because I don't want to. So may you please put her back on the phone?"

A few moments passed before Dean started talking again. "Don't do that to me again, Alexis...It doesn't matter, you know I won't. Is that why you called me?...Yeah, okay. Bye."

Dean hung up and sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. I gently poked his arm and looked at him before crawling into his arms.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"That was Alexis and she said that someone wanted to talk to me. Before I could answer, someone else got on the phone." He replied.

"Who was it?" I ask, wanting to know.

"Renee." He said.

I tensed up a bit at the mention of her name before relaxing again as quickly as it happened. "Oh."

Dean kissed my neck and traced the tip of his nose against my skin. "I would have told her those things even if you weren't in the same room as me."

"I know." I tell him softly. "I just feel like I can't trust her and that makes me uncomfortable when it comes to her."

"She knows I'm in a relationship, so I don't understand this." Dean says. "We already had to go through Cody and his crap and it almost ended us. I'm not putting up with it from anyone else."

A slow silence fell around the room at the end of that sentence. Dean and I had been through things that a lot of couples would have crumbled under and yet, we have remained standing. But why does that mean that we have to keep going through those kinds of things as the time passes? Almost two years into our relationship, and the possible threat of it happening again is scary to me.

"Let's not worry about her." Dean says. "I know you don't trust her and I don't really either. So let's just take it one step at a time and if she does something on her end when it comes to us that needs to be dealt with, then we'll do so how we see fit."

"What did she want anyways?" I asked him.

"She said that she wanted to hang out with me, but I don't want to." He says. "I just want to spend my summer with you, Naomi, and the guys. Spending the summer just having a good time before school starts back up. A stress free summer."

I turn to face him and play with his hair as he keeps his hands on my waist, to keep me from falling back because of how close we were to the edge.

"Take walks with me in the morning." He tells me. "It's really nice and calm. There's not a lot of commotion going around. Besides, I really enjoy spending my mornings with you."

I smile at him and touch his nose with mines. "We'll do it next weekend since you go back to work tomorrow. And just so you know, I like spending my morning's with my future husband and yeah."

"Good." Dean says softly with a smile and a chuckle as he gives me a kiss.

Laying me down in the middle of the bed, he towers over me and kisses me again. My hands cup his face as his hands rest on my waist as our lips continue to move against each others. I moan softly when Dean's lips make their way to my neck, placing soft kisses on my skin. Sitting me up, he takes off my shirt and throws it aside, though I knew it had landed on the floor. I take off his and do the same before he lays me back down and I pull him with me.

Dean let's out a groan when I dig my hands into his hair and gently pull as our lips were on each other's again. He kisses his way down my throat, to my collarbone and then to my breasts before reaching behind me and unhooking it to take it off. I let out a moan when I feel him kiss my breasts and gently bite at the skin before making his way to my stomach and then to the inside of my thighs as he takes off my shorts and my underwear. I gasp softly, feeling his tongue on my center before moaning out a little louder, but biting my lip to keep quiet as his tongue continues to make love to my sex until I reach my climax a few minutes later.

I watch as he leans up to take off his shorts and freeing his erection before he towers over me once again after putting on a condom. Dean enters me and groans in pleasure as he does. While I adjust to his size, he grabs my hands and laces our fingers together as he places them over my head. He begins to passionately thrust into me and I close my eyes and lean my head into the pillows as I squeeze his hands. Letting go of my hands, I can feel Dean's hands firmly holding on to the sheets, close to my body as he continued to thrust. He would gently nip at the skin on my neck, as if to keep from groaning any louder.

Moaning in his ear, I dig my nails into his shoulder as my other hand digs into his hair, not wanting to let him go as my body kept begging him for more. Feeling my climax, I arched my back into him so that he can go in deeper and we both felt the pleasure that it gave us. I felt Dean's thrusts become more passionate and as if he was longing for it and longing for more. Feeling my climax reaching it's peak, it rippled through my body as I released myself on his member. I heard the loud groan in my ear that escaped from his lips when I did. After just a few moments and a few more thrusts, Dean released his hot seed inside of the condom.

I played with his hair as he laid his head on my chest once we were done and catching our breaths. He reluctantly pulled out and took off his condom before pulling me up with him and having me follow him into the bathroom where we took made love once again and took a shower.

"Did I mention how much I love our mornings?" Dean asked once we both got out and got dressed.

I giggled and felt my cheeks grow warm before hearing him chuckle. I felt his lips on mine for a soft kiss and we both smiled at each other when we pulled away.

"I love you." I tell him.

"I love you, too, beautiful." Dean replies, wrapping his arms around me and holding me tight which in turn bought me comfort that I have grown to know and love.

***Dean's POV* **

Alexis and I met at a local restaurant for lunch and to catch up on a few things. We were waiting for our food when I had remembered the day that Renee had talked to me on the phone when I thought that it was Alexis who wanted to talk to me.

"What was with the whole Renee thing that day?" I asked her when I looked away from the window and at her. We shared the same blue eyes and we looked a lot alike.

"She wanted to talk to you, and so I thought that I could let the two of you talk for a bit." Alexis replied.

I looked at her a little longer. "Then why did she call through your number?"

"Because she didn't want to upset Leah." My sister replied. "Seriously, do you think Leah would like it if another girl, that wasn't me, called you?

"No, she wouldn't." I told her honestly. "But she doesn't like it either when another girl, who isn't you, calls me through your number. Just like I wouldn't like it if another guy, especially if it was one that I didn't know, called Leah."

"You don't trust each other?" She asked.

I scoffed a bit. "We trust each other completely, so that's not an issue. My issue is, I don't understand why Renee wanted to talk to me, calls me through your phone to make that happen, and possibly not even thinking about how my fiance would feel. Stop thinking that I'm not in a relationship. I'm not single, Alexis."

"Damn, what's your problem?" She asked.

My eyes widened. "What's my problem? Your precious little boyfriend and Leah's ex-best friend tried to break us up, along with her dear old step-dad. I then had someone who I thought was my friend, almost ruin my relationship with her. I'm not going to allow anyone else do it again. Does Renee want a friendship with me, is that what she wants?"

"Well, I'm not sure exactly. She didn't know that were engaged, let alone in a relationship, until she met Leah." Alexis told me.

"Sorry for wanting to be private with my life. But I don't need the whole world knowing my personal business." I tell her.

"You used to tell me everything, remember?" She asked.

I sighed. "And that was before you left."

"Dean, you know I had to." Alexis said softly.

"But what about me?" I asked her. "You left me alone with mom, knowing she could barely do shit for us for days at a time before she sobered enough to do so. That it only lasted a few days when she did. You were my best friend, Alexis. The one person that I could always count on to be there, so when you left, I was literally alone. I barely had friends and I thought I lost the only one I had in you when you left."

"You could have left, too." She said.

"Alexis, stop. You don't know how many times I was kicked out of the house." I tell her. "How many nights at a time, I had to spend sleeping on the streets because mom kicked me out. When Leah told me about her situation, I knew that I couldn't continue going through what I was going through. So when mom and I got into one of our biggest fights yet, I grabbed everything I could and left for the final time. I haven't looked back since and I don't ever plan on doing so."

Silence filled the air, even as our food came. I played around with my food and thought about how I just wanted to go hang out with Leah and everyone else in that moment to avoid this situation.

"Derek cheated on me." Alexis said, quietly.

"What?" I asked, not knowing if I heard her correctly.

She nodded and continued to look down at her food while she played with it. "I found out that Derek cheated on me a few days ago. It was before he came here to Miami to see me."

"How did you find out? Do you know who it was with?" I asked her.

"I don't know the girl." Alexis said. "I just know that it was a girl that he met in California while he was still in school. That makes me wonder if there were more. If there's more that I was lied about. I saw him Skype with a girl and when I pushed, he told me the truth. When you and Leah told me about what Derek did to you, I didn't know how to react or who to believe."

"Leah could tell you more about Derek than I can." I mention.

Alexis shrugged. "I haven't really made an effort to talk much to her since the last time we spoke. I'd be surprised if she still wants to talk to me."

"Leah can be really nice. The two of you just have to keep working at it if you want a friendship with each other." I tell her.

"What has Leah done to you that has made you so damn calm?" She asked.

I chuckled and shrug. "Leah has certainly changed me for the better. I can still be a bit crazy, but I've calmed down a bit. I love her like crazy."

"I can tell because every time you tell me about her, it's in your eyes. The love you have for her." Alexis says. "The few times that her and I have spoken, I can see why you asked her to marry you."

"I really want to. We just have to set a date and make sure we have money saved up for it." I say. "With me working, it'll help a bit as far as saving up some money, which I'm grateful for."

Another round of silence fell among us and I couldn't help but think how long it was going long it was going to be before it completely felt like normal again between my sister and I. With it being so many years since we last saw each other, things have changed and though it has been for the better, I couldn't help but wonder if it had changed our relationship as well.

"I didn't mean to hurt you when I left." Alexis told me. "I only thought I was doing what was right."

"For you or for me?" I asked.

She stayed quiet for a moment. "For both of us. I thought that maybe it would make her get herself together so that she can take care of you. It's not that I didn't want to because I didn't have a problem with taking care of you. I never did. I loved you and I still do. But I wanted her to be a mother. A mother that the both of us deserved and you know that we deserved better. Mom loved us, I will never deny that. But it's just the things that she did that made me want more and better for the both of us. We're both going to have better. The sad part about it is that it may not involve her."

That was the sad part. I do, truly care for my mother, even after everything that her and I have been through. But Alexis and I have managed to get out. We just didn't know if she ever would, let alone if she wanted to.

**A/N: What did you think about Renee trying to talk to Dean? Is she trying to pull something? What did you think about Dean and Alexis' conversation? Did their conversation, somewhat helped out their relationship?Are you surprised that Derek cheated on Alexis? Will she believe Dean and Leah now or will she continue to believe Derek? **


End file.
